Captivation
by kmf
Summary: As he stood considering, he suddenly felt a pang of uneasiness wash across him. A nagging feeling, an anxiety that made him catch his breath and look up towards Relena's window. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter One

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Gundam Wing.   
I do however own the plot of this particular story.  
  
AN: To understand what is going on in this story you are advised to   
read the original story `Seduction'. However, there is a brief   
synopsis of the original story line at the beginning of this chapter   
so you may be able to follow what is going on without reading the   
first story.  
  
Warnings: Spoilers for `Seduction'  
Rating: PG  
  
  
Captivation  
(A sequel to Seduction)  
  
By kmf  
  
Miss Hilde Schbeiker walked at a quick pace along the public footpath   
that led to the boundary of the Sanq Hall property. A plain straw   
bonnet hid her short black curls, and she wore a serviceable dark   
green woollen gown with a fashionable high waist and matching   
pelisse. She held her dress up around her calves as she walked to   
prevent the hem becoming stained by the wet grass. The extra length   
in her stride she gained from holding her skirts up was an added   
benefit to her desire to remain neat and tidy. No one was about whom   
would take offence at her display of black stockings, and even if   
they were she would not have cared. She was in a hurry to visit her   
good friend Miss Relena Peacecraft who Hilde had just discovered had   
suffered a great misfortune.   
  
Miss Schbeiker and Miss Peacecraft were not of the same social   
circle. Miss Peacecraft was of a noble class, even though she was   
illegitimate. She was the daughter of a Duke, and the sister to the   
Marquis of Zechs with whom she was currently residing. Miss   
Schbeiker was the eldest daughter of a German immigrant farmer and of   
no consequence to the world in general. Their friendship was unusual   
and Hilde cherished it greatly. Not because of the social circle in   
which Relena moved, but because Relena was such an openly kind and   
caring young lady.  
  
Hilde frowned as she walked. Relena did not deserve anything that   
had happened to her over the last few days, but unfortunately a   
single young woman of exceedingly large fortune tended to attract   
attention; in this case the wrong sort. Hilde had learnt only a   
couple of hours earlier that Relena had been abducted from Maresfield   
Hall the previous night. Lord Treize Kushrinada, who everyone had   
supposed to be of exceedingly good character, had made off with   
Relena in the hopes of marrying her and obtaining her fortune.   
  
Maresfield was where Relena had been recuperating from an illness of   
the spirit; induced partially from her mother dying and partially,   
Hilde supposed, from the shock of learning that Lord Heero Yuy, the   
man she loved, had only sought to seduce her to win a bet. Hilde   
scowled again as she walked. She did not think she would ever   
forgive Yuy and his cousin Duo Maxwell for entering into such a   
callous bet. Hilde peered down at her bruised knuckles and her scowl   
changed to a grin. She felt great satisfaction at having cut Mr   
Maxwell down a peg or two; even though her hand would bear the mark   
of her punch for some days to come.  
  
Hilde slowed as she came to the grand entrance to Sanq Hall and   
lowered her skirts, smoothing creases in the material with her gloved   
hands. The stone wall ended in a column that was topped by a carved   
figure of a reclining hound and it formed one half of a gateway. Its   
partner was a good four widths of a carriage away, making an   
impressive entrance to a grand Hall. From the gateway led a gravelled   
road that meandered up to Sanq Hall. Hilde could not see the house   
from here, trees impeded her view, but she knew that it was a grand   
home suited to a Marquise. The title of Marquise was second only to   
an Earl, who answered only to the King himself.   
  
Hilde continued walking around the outside of the wall. She would   
not enter by the main entrance however much she knew that Relena   
would desire her to. She would continue to the small gate that was   
out of eyesight of the main entrance: the tradesmen entrance. Hilde   
had no doubts on her place in society. Whilst Relena accepted Hilde   
as her social equal, Hilde was still just from farm stock.   
  
Hilde smiled reminiscing about the ball held in Ambassador Winner's   
honour. Relena had given Hilde the most beautiful dress imaginable   
and for a few hours Hilde had pretended that she was one of the elite   
upper class; rich and desirable. She had even managed to fool Mr   
Maxwell into believing that she was an aristocrat. It had been a   
fairytale night, but over so suddenly when news had come of the   
unexpected death of Relena's stepmother and aunt, Mrs Darlian.  
  
And once the ball was over Hilde had been reminded more than once   
that she should not have her head swell just because Miss Peacecraft   
had shown her favour. Some of the servants at Sanq Hall had made it   
perfectly clear to Hilde when they met her in the village that she   
would never be considered their social superior. If she tried then   
they would cut her down to size. Hilde had never intended to flaunt   
her friendship with Miss Peacecraft in that way and she was careful   
now not to irritate the servants further. She entered by the trades'   
entrance, and made her way up the dirt road to the servants' doorway   
at the back of the Hall.  
  
Some of the servants disliked that Relena had taken up residence in   
their hall with their Marquis. Servants could become very possessive   
with their master's status and resent anything or anyone that could   
harm their standing. Whilst Relena was rich, wealth did not equate to   
quality or class. Parentage was more important and Relena was of   
doubtful parentage, a shame that a child could not always put behind   
them. Hilde was determined not to make any more trouble for Relena   
than she possibly could; she would follow the rules and try not to   
ruffle anyone's feathers.  
  
The kitchen was on the lowest level of the hall, below ground level   
accessed by stone steps leading to a large wooden door. Hilde   
knocked on the door and a scullery maid opened it and smiled a   
greeting. The kitchen maids were the nicest, Hilde thought. Not   
given to airs and graces like some of the staff that worked   
upstairs. The servant ushered her in.  
  
The kitchen was a large room with a high ceiling, its walls   
whitewashed so they almost glowed in the light that entered from the   
windows. Racks hung suspended on chains secured to the ceiling and   
hanging from the racks were every conceivable size and shape of   
copper saucepan, roasting dishes, and utensils. Along one wall was   
the great stove that was always working; at the moment Hilde could   
smell what was probably the second batch of bread for the day. In   
the centre of the kitchen was a large worktable made of black   
walnut. Upon this food was prepared and at meal times the house   
servants would gather around it to eat, the higher servants at the   
top of the table, the lower to the end. The class system was just as   
regimented below stairs as above. In fact the stable and garden staff   
were not even allowed to eat in the house, but had their meals in   
rooms above the stables.  
  
The kitchen provided food not only for the Peacecraft family, but   
also for the army of house servants, groundkeepers and stable boys   
that helped to run the Hall. Bread was baked every morning together   
with fresh cakes, buns, biscuits and scones. Meat and vegetables   
were baked, boiled, broiled and roasted. In summer preserves were   
made from the excess fruit and vegetables grown in the gardens so as   
to keep the house well feed with delicacies in winter. Nothing was   
wasted. Anything there was an excess of was preserved or sold to   
line the pockets of the housekeeper and chef: skins of rabbits,   
rendered fat, excess butter and milk from the dairy all went to   
supplement their salary.  
  
The kitchen was always a busy place, the centre of the house for the   
servants, and today was no different. Maids were kneading bread,   
preparing vegetables, making pastry and making preserves. Scullery   
maids were cleaning surfaces, scrubbing floors, tending to the fires   
and, in one corner, cleaning boots. The chef was not about, but was   
probably upstairs consulting with the Marchioness about the menu for   
the day. Hilde breathed in the scents and smiled, her stomach   
rumbling at the scent of warm bread.  
  
"Is Catherine here?" Hilde asked the maid that had let her in.  
  
"Oh no, Miss." The maid replied "She is still in bed, Dr Barry has   
ordered that she rests a while more seeing as she was hurt so."  
  
"Catherine was hurt?" Hilde asked in surprise. She knew no details   
of what had occurred the previous night, only that Relena had been   
stolen away from Maresfield and then recovered and returned to Sanq   
Hall. There was also the rumour going around that the abductor, Lord   
Kushrinada, was dead.  
  
The maid nodded in affirmation, but then saw the housekeeper   
approaching and, smiling an apology, scampered off to continue   
whatever work she was supposed to be doing. Hilde turned to greet the   
housekeeper. This was one woman that Hilde did not really get on   
with.   
  
Mrs Sylvia Noventa was a very young woman to have such an exalted   
position, but she had come highly recommended and was most capable in   
her work. She was a widow, her husband had died, like so many   
others, in the war with France. She had been forced into supporting   
herself and had, through contacts, managed to become a housekeeper in   
a large household. From there she had attained her current position   
and gained much status from being housekeeper to a Marquis.  
  
Hilde knew that her feelings for Mrs Noventa were reciprocated and   
steeled herself for trouble as the woman came over. Mrs Noventa's   
eyes were narrowed, her hair scraped back in a style that was   
calculated to make her look older. She wore the customary black of a   
servant in a mourning household, but usually would wear lighter   
colours to distinguish her from the lesser servants.  
  
"How may I help you Miss Schbeiker?" Mrs Noventa asked.  
  
Hilde smiled her most winning smile "I have come to visit Miss   
Peacecraft."  
  
"I do not think that would be possible, Miss Schbeiker." Mrs Noventa   
gravely shook her head, taking satisfaction in the downcast eyes of a   
disappointed Hilde "She is not yet up and I believe she is not   
receiving visitors. Perhaps if you call back another time."  
  
Hilde knew that if she called again, Mrs Noventa would have a similar   
excuse for her. Mrs Noventa valued the status of her employer, it   
reflected upon herself, and she did not want it lessened because the   
sister of the Marquise associated with impolite society.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs Noventa." Hilde said quietly "If you would be so good   
as let her know I called." She knew all too well that Mrs Noventa   
would ensure that Miss Peacecraft knew nothing of the visit.  
  
"I am sure Miss Peacecraft would be delighted to see you." Came the   
deep voice of the butler Peygan. Hilde looked up in surprise and   
gratitude. Here was a bit of luck. It was well known that Mrs   
Noventa and Mr Peygan did not get on at all. There was a long-  
standing feud between them, the basis of which none knew for sure,   
but Hilde supposed it was as much due to Mrs Noventa's snobbishness   
as anything else.  
  
"I have told Miss Schbeiker that Miss Peacecraft is unwell and cannot   
be disturbed." Mrs Noventa had turned to glare at Peygan, annoyance   
at the interruption showing quite clearing on her face.  
  
"I know that Miss Peacecraft would be delighted to see her young   
friend." Peygan said firmly. Mrs Noventa nodded curtly and walked   
off. In the hierarchy of servants, Peygan as Butler outranked Mrs   
Noventa; another reason why Sylvia and Peygan did not get on.  
  
Hilde smiled in delight and gratitude "I did not think I was going to   
get by her." Hilde whispered, not wishing the many listening ears in   
the kitchen to hear what she was saying "Thank you so much for   
helping me Mr Peygan."  
  
Peygan smiled and said loudly, so that all the servants could hear   
and understand "You are always welcome to visit Miss Peacecraft, the   
Marchioness has given me to understand that. Now why did you not   
call to the front door?" He raised a hand and gestured for her to   
walk with him out of the kitchen and up the servants' stairs to the   
main hall.  
  
"Mr Peygan, I am scarcely fit for arriving a the front door!" Hilde   
grinned, gesturing to her plain country clothes.  
  
They started to walk up the grand staircase that led to the first   
floor, where Relena's rooms were to be found.  
  
"Miss Schbeiker, if you come to the front door you will have no   
trouble visiting Miss Peacecraft." Peygan said as he walked with   
her "It was only luck that I happened to come into the kitchen when I   
did. Mrs Noventa can be a difficult woman sometimes and I know that   
she will continue to make your entry difficult."  
  
Hilde nodded accepting his words, but still feeling very   
uncomfortable with the general idea of arriving at Sanq Hall like a   
privileged guest. They paused outside a door and Peygan knocked on   
it twice, before opening it and announcing Hilde's presence. Hilde   
smiled as she heard Relena's delight at her visitor, and nodded her   
thanks to Peygan before entering the room.  
  
Relena was sitting comfortably on a chaise longue, her feet up and   
pillows supporting her back. She wore a simple white night dress   
covered with a pale blue lounging robe, secured with gold braided   
toggle. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, apparently she was   
only just out of bed as a maid was busy making it. On a small table   
beside her was a tray of hot buttered muffins and tea of which Relena   
was partaking heartily. Hilde observed that Relena looked well,   
although rather pale and tired.  
  
"Miss Peacecraft!" Hilde said pulling a chair up so she could sit   
opposite her friend without having her move from her obviously   
comfortable position "I have come directly I heard of your adventure –  
are you alright?"  
  
Hilde had expected tears from Relena having been subjected to such an   
ordeal. She was surprised to observe, however, Relena smile broadly   
and sit up straighter.  
  
"I am fine!" she replied sincerely "And please, call me Relena." She   
glanced at the maid who had continued to make the bed "You need not   
be so formal with me, you know that!"  
  
Hilde smiled again but said nothing. Relena guessed that anything   
said between the two would be reported directly to the servants below   
the stairs so also said nothing more until the maid had finished her   
task and curtsied to her mistress. Relena requested another pot of   
tea and the maid departed. Relena reached for Hilde's hand and   
grasped it lightly.  
  
"Hilde, I have the most wonderful news!" she said in delight.  
  
"Oh? Here am I all prepared to offer you support and comfort after   
your ordeal and here you are all merry!" Hilde laughed "Please do   
tell me your news!"  
  
Relena grimaced "It was horrible, being taken by Treize and Une, but   
it had such a wonderful ending!" she looked apologetically at   
Hilde "Heero Yuy rescued me like a knight of old and declared his   
true feelings for me!" Hilde raised an eyebrow in surprise "Oh   
Hilde, don't look at me like that!" Relena exclaimed, laughing at her   
friend's expression. "You do not understand! He told me exactly why   
he did not pursue me after the ball: he was under the impression that   
his family blood was tainted with madness and he did not want to   
subject me to the risk of him going mad."  
  
Hilde was puzzled now "But his sister was mad." She said, "Everyone   
knows how she was locked away and then took her own life."  
  
Relena shook her head and related how she had learned that in all   
probability Helena was not inflicted with madness and how she   
probably did not take her own life. "Lord Kushrinada had used all   
her funds and no longer had any need for her. He was not so wealthy   
as everyone supposed, in fact it appears he was quite in debt and   
desperate to obtain funds. That was why he and Une abducted me, they   
intended to take me over the border to Scotland for Treize to marry   
me. It was probably their intention to have me committed too – an   
excellent way to get rid of an unwanted bothersome wife once you have   
gained her fortune"  
  
"Oh, Relena!" Hilde said, her hand to her mouth.  
  
A knock on the door announced the arrival of a footman with tea for   
Hilde. Again conversation paused until after the servant had poured   
Hilde a cup and left.  
  
"And Treize is…?" Hilde asked, a little timidly knowing the answer   
but wanting to hear it from Relena.  
  
"I have been advised that Treize was killed by Wufei." Relena said   
solemnly "They duelled with swords, but I know no more than that."  
  
"Mr Chang!" again, Hilde held her hand to her mouth in shock.  
  
Relena nodded sadly "I know no more than that. I have not seen Wufei   
yet, but imagine that he has been deeply affected by taking a life."  
  
Hilde nodded. "What has happened to Lady Une?"  
  
Again, Relena looked a little sad "Wufei bought her back to Sanq   
Hall, not knowing what else to do with her. Millardo immediately   
dispatched a letter to her estranged husband, Lord Une, as Millardo   
did not want her here. Normally I would agree, but when I saw her   
this morning she was a changed woman. She was silent and stared at   
nothing in particular. She would go where directed, but she was like   
a doll; doing what people ordered her too. Dr Barry said that it was   
the shock of what had happened."  
  
"I find it hard to be sympathetic with that woman." Hilde said,   
sipping her tea and helping herself to one of Relena's muffins.   
  
"You would have, had you but seen her." Relena shook her head "But   
she is gone now." Hilde looked at her questioningly "Her husband   
sent a carriage for her this morning, into which a servant bundled   
her and took her away. To where, I know not."  
  
"And Catherine?" Hilde asked, "Below stairs I heard that she had been   
injured."  
  
Relena nodded "Yes, in the course of trying to protect me she   
received a blow to the head. Ambassador Winner's bodyguard Rashid   
bought her back here and apparently Dr Barry was most concerned about   
her because she did not regain consciousness for some time. Mr   
Barton was sent for and sat all the night with her, along with   
Rashid." Relena's eyes twinkled "When Catherine did wake up and Dr   
Barry declared her out of danger Rashid embraced her before leaving   
the room."  
  
"No!" Hilde grinned "I imagine she told him off well and truly."  
  
Relena, still smiling, shook her head "Apparently not. I think she   
was so taken aback that before she had a chance to comment on it he   
had gone."  
  
Hilde giggled "Well then, Trowa will certainly tease her about it for   
a long time to come."  
  
It was Relena's turn to giggle "I cannot imagine Mr Barton teasing   
anybody!"  
  
Hilde placed her empty teacup and saucer back on the tray. "We have   
strayed from your original news. Have you told Millardo about Lord   
Yuy's confession of high regard for you?"  
  
Relena blushed a little "Yes, I did this morning when I awoke and   
found myself back here. When Millardo did not listen at first I am   
afraid I had to resort to threatening to leave Sanq Hall and retiring   
to the rectory. Millardo promised me that he would send a letter to   
Lord Yuy inviting him to tea this afternoon."  
  
Just at that moment Relena's door opened and Lucrezia all but ran   
in. "He is here!" she exclaimed.  
  
Relena calmly put her cup down and patted her hair and dress trying   
to smooth out imagined creases. As Lucrezia took a hairbrush from   
Relena's toilette and started to brush Relena's hair, Hilde grinned.  
  
"I imagine that you must be referring to Lord Yuy." She observed.   
The sparkle in Relena's eyes confirmed it.  
  
"You will stay, wont you?" Relena asked "Millardo means for me to   
have as many chaperones as he can squeeze into the room, and I should   
like it if you were one of them."  
  
Hilde smiled at her friend's plea as Lucrezia twisted her long heavy   
hair up into a simple bun on the top of her head.  
  
"You are most welcome to stay." Lucrezia confirmed "In fact, the more   
friendly faces the better to counter Millardo's dour one."  
  
Lucrezia smiled as the two young ladies giggled. There was another   
knock on the door and Millardo entered. He did look cross and Hilde   
had to try hard to school her face into a serious expression.   
Millardo walked over to where Relena lay on the chaise longue and   
scooped her up into his arms.  
  
"Millardo, really!" Relena protested "I can walk on my own to the   
drawing room."  
  
"That you may, but I am here to carry you." Millardo insisted "Stop   
protesting, your visitors await. The sooner this is done with, the   
better I will like it."  
  
"Visitors?" Relena asked, and Hilde felt herself go still knowing   
what Millardo was about to say.  
  
"Yes, Mr Maxwell has accompanied Lord Yuy and wishes to pay his   
compliments."  
  
Hilde stood "Miss Peacecraft, may I beg not to sit in on your tea?"   
she asked, "I should like to visit Miss Bloom and reassure myself of   
her health."  
  
Relena looked a little puzzled as to her friend's change of mind, but   
smiled "Of course." She said, "Please tell Catherine I shall visit   
her again later this afternoon."  
  
Hilde watched Millardo carry Relena from the room feeling relief that   
she had managed to evade another encounter with the impossible Mr   
Maxwell. When she and Relena were alone again, Hilde would confess   
the real reason why she did not accompany her.   
  
Lucrezia touched Hilde's arm and Hilde realised that she had been   
talking to her.  
  
"I am so sorry?" Hilde apologised, Lucrezia smiled.  
  
"Let me show you to Miss Bloom's new accommodation."  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Duo Maxwell had risen late the day after his encounter with Miss   
Hilde Schbeiker. He had not been able to sleep well, partially   
because of the pain his eye was giving him and partially from   
anticipation of seeing the young lady again.   
  
Never had a woman intrigued him as much as the delightful Miss Hilde   
had. True, her face and form were very pretty, but he had met women   
more beautiful than she. It was her spirit that shone out and that   
captivated him. She was strong and independent. She did not simper   
and faun on his every wish. Duo touched his eye again. Quite the   
opposite in fact. And Duo knew that he was going to have to work   
hard to even have the lady look at him without disdain.   
  
Duo had acted incorrectly, he had assumed in a bout of most   
uncharacteristic jealousy that Hilde had a relationship with his   
cousin Heero. Heero, of course, had denied it and Duo unbelieving   
had immediately gone to ask Hilde.  
  
Why had he done that? Duo did not really know for sure, but after   
Hilde had given her most adamant denial Duo realised that he felt a   
deep regard for this girl. A very deep regard. So deep that when he   
sat and imagined her face framed by her pretty dark curls, his throat   
tightened, his heart sped up and he felt the need to be in her   
presence. He did not care if she spoke to him or not, he just needed   
to be by her.  
  
Duo had gone to Heero's room, as soon as his valet had attended to   
his dressing, with the intention of apologising and then travelling   
to Hilde's farm and apologising again to her. Heero had looked tired   
but had laughed when he had seen Duo's face obviously more than happy   
with the answer Hilde had given him. Then Heero had become more   
sombre and explained all that had occurred the night before and   
showed him the letter Heero had received from Millardo.  
  
Duo had been shocked at what had befallen the young heiress, but also   
delighted at the news that Heero was not in danger of falling pray to   
madness. He also felt great satisfaction that Lord Kushrinada, the   
perpetrator of all Helena's woes, was dead.  
  
And then Duo had perked up; with this news he had the perfect reason   
to go and visit the lovely Miss Schbeiker. He had departed at once   
only to be met at the farmhouse door by one very large and irate Mr   
Schbeiker.  
  
Hilde's father was tall and broad and very well muscled. He towered   
over the not too short Duo and was at least twice as wide. Mr   
Schbeiker was a Teutonic giant with fair hair and bright blue eyes.   
His arms crossed against his chest, his biceps well defined under the   
thin linen shirt he wore.  
  
Duo had taken a pace backwards when confronted by this sight and had   
almost audibly gulped. Obviously, he thought, the petite Miss   
Schbeiker had taken after her mother. Duo had politely asked if he   
would be allowed to speak to the eldest Miss Schbeiker and Mr   
Schbeiker had equally politely told him no.  
  
"Hilde has told me that she does not want your acquaintance." Mr   
Schbeiker had said firmly "I do not know why she has such a strong   
dislike of you Mr Maxwell, but I do know that she has a good nose for   
trouble makers and she has classed you as one. Kindly stay away from   
my daughter else I shall have to make you stay away." Mr Schbeiker   
grinned and Duo saw Hilde's smile in his face "I taught my daughter   
how to box, Mr Maxwell, and if such a little girl can make a mark on   
your face, imagine what an imprint of my delicate fist would make!"  
  
Duos blinked and unconsciously stepped back a pace.  
  
"Now, be on your way lad, and don't let me hear that you have been   
upsetting my Hilde again!"  
  
"Yes sir!" Duo had nodded and mounted his horse feeling like a school   
boy caught scrumping. He had ridden dejectedly back to Maresfield   
where he found Heero mounted ready to ride to Sanq Hall for tea as   
requested.  
  
Heero had looked at his cousin with pity as Duo related just how big   
Hilde's father was and how adamant he was that Duo should not pursue   
Hilde.  
  
"Do not give up, Duo." Heero quietly advised "Come with me to Sanq   
Hal. Miss Schbeiker is the best of friends with Miss Peacecraft. I   
should imagine that is where your lady is."  
  
Duo again brightened at this suggestion commenting confidently "And   
Mr Schbeiker can hardly be aggrieved with me visiting Miss   
Peacecraft!"  
  
And so that was how Mr Maxwell came to visit Sanq Hall full of   
anticipation of seeing Hilde again. As they waited in the drawing   
room Duo rehearsed his look of surprise, his look of remorse, his   
look of apology and his look of pain (not that that look needed much   
rehearsing). Heero frowned at Duo as the door to the drawing room   
was opened and Duo carefully schooled his expression back to one of   
polite concern.  
  
Millardo entered carrying Relena who blushed as Heero immediately got   
to his feet.  
  
"Rel- Miss Peacecraft!" he exclaimed, watching as Millardo lowered   
her down onto the couch. "Are you well enough to be up?"  
  
Relena held her hand out for Heero to kiss and Duo noted with much   
interest that it was now Heero that looked a little flushed.  
  
"I am perfectly fine." Relena said softly, her colour also rising   
another fraction to a warm pink as Heero grazed the back of her   
knuckles with his lips "My brother is just being overly protective of   
my health."  
  
Duo turned to the door expecting to see Miss Schbeiker enter and felt   
great disappointment when she did not. He turned to Miss Peacecraft   
and bowed over the hand that Heero had just relinquished.  
  
"My compliments, Miss Peacecraft." He said, "I was most distressed   
to hear of your misfortune this morning and felt I needed to offer my   
sympathies in person." He let her hand go and observed her   
closely. "Although I must admit that you seem to be in better health   
and spirits than I dared to even hope."  
  
It was true. Relena, although pale and a little tired looking, had a   
glow of serenity around her. Certainly not what one would expect   
form a young lady kidnapped and subjected to goodness knows what   
indecency.  
  
Relena smiled "Despite my recent illness, Mr Maxwell, I believe that   
I am stronger than you think." Her eyes narrowed slightly as she   
noticed his bruised face and she turned to look at Heero's bruised   
jaw. She looked back at Duo "Mr Maxwell, you appear to have hurt   
yourself. In fact, observing the pair of you, it would seem that you   
have been involved in a brawl."  
  
At her words both Heero and Duo had touched the bruised portion of   
their faces. Upon hearing the word brawl, they glanced at each other.  
  
"Miss Peacecraft, please be assured that I did not obtain this damage   
from my cousin." Duo grinned a little lopsidedly "I am afraid I was   
given a lesson in manners from someone who thought I was sorely   
overdue for one. I must own that the person was correct."  
  
Relena Peacecraft was an intelligent and observant person. She noted   
that Duo made no mention of gender, which was unusual. Then she   
recalled that Miss Schbeiker had a bruised hand that she had sought   
to hide. Relena's mouth formed a perfect o as she put two and two   
together and correctly calculated four.  
  
So that was why Hilde had suddenly decided not to join Relena; the   
knowledge that Mr Maxwell was here. It was odd, for on the night of   
the ball Relena had been quite convinced that there was a spark of   
something between them. Something had occurred since to cause Miss   
Schbeiker to become quite aggressive. She pondered it for a moment,   
perhaps Duo had been too forward with Hilde, but Relena found that   
hard to believe. Mr Maxwell seemed to be a gentleman, and she   
doubted that he would be so forceful as to warrant giving him a black   
eye.  
  
Duo had raised an eyebrow and Relena realised that she had been   
staring. She flushed a little and dropped her gaze. Hilde might not   
thank her for it, but Relena felt the need to help Mr Maxwell who   
appeared a little sad.  
  
"I am so sorry that I kept you waiting." She said "But I was enjoying   
a visit from Miss Schbeiker – you remember her don't you?" she raised   
her eyes to see Duo look of surprise and she smiled in satisfaction   
on having correctly guessing his interest. Almost at once his gaze   
went past her to the window as if he hoped to observe her making her   
way from the house. "She was going to attend me, but decided that she   
would visit with my maid Catherine instead." Relena continued "I dare   
say she will be leaving Sanq Hall on foot shortly."  
  
Duo smiled "Miss Peacecraft, forgive me. I must leave you   
prematurely as I have remembered a meeting that I must attend."  
  
"Must you?" Relena asked innocently.  
  
"I truly am sorry, but yes. I came to satisfy myself as to your   
state of health and that I have done. I will now leave you to your   
business discussions with Yuy." Duo smiled confidant that in the   
person of Miss Peacecraft he had a friend who would aide him in his   
pursuit of Hilde.  
  
Duo caught the sardonic glare of Heero, then reached down for   
Relena's hand and kissed it, murmuring in a whisper that only she and   
he would hear.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Relena inclined her head and Duo left the room to find the perfect   
spot in the garden to accidentally come across Hilde.  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

Many, many thanks to all of you who read and reviewed chapter one. I was amazed at the response and you all have certainly inspired me to continue writing this story. I will endeavour to carry on bringing out one chapter a week, but have some important RL events coming up so I hope you will forgive me if I cant.  
  
Again, thank you ^_^  
  
Captivation  
  
By kmf  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Dorothy stood outside Treize's drawing room, her hand pressed against the door frozen in the motion of opening it. She could not enter. She felt afraid. She lowered her hand grimacing at the feelings she was experiencing. In one short week she had learned two new emotions: shame and fear. Or was it was three emotions? She was almost certain that the fluttering sick feeling in her stomach was guilt for what had befallen her cousin. She bowed her head blinking back moisture that formed in her eyes.  
  
It was her fault. She had started what had culminated in the death of her cousin the night before. If she could but retrace her steps she would. If she could alter one moment in her life it would be that she would never had engaged Heero Yuy in that idiotic bet. If she had not Treize would never had been pushed to kidnap Miss Peacecraft for her wealth and he would not have died.  
  
Treize lay now in the drawing room. His corpse had been recovered from the woods and a tearful housekeeper had washed his body and dressed it in fine clothes. He had then been laid in a black walnut coffin so highly polished it could have been used for a mirror. Roses, his favourite flower, had been placed in his cold hands.  
  
But Dorothy had only been told this. She could not go and see Treize's body herself, she did not want to enter the room with its heavy velvet drapes drawn cutting out the light of the late summer's day. She did not want to see the candles placed at the head and the foot of the coffin. She did not want to see him. Because she knew that even cold and dead he would reproach her. His silent body would scream accusations to her. Because she had started the events that led to his death and she all but ended his life by alerting Millardo Peacecraft of Treize's plan.  
  
No, she would not look at his body. She would wait until the day of the funeral when the coffin lid was screwed in to place and only then would she look towards him; when he was safely sealed away. When he could no longer look at her accusingly through forever closed eyes.  
  
Dorothy sighed and turned away from the door. She walked to Treize's study, again pausing on the outside. This was Treize's sanctuary, only he had been allowed to enter it. But Treize was gone now.  
  
Dorothy steeled herself, reached down and turned the handle of the door and pushed it open. She paused on the threshold, looking into the room. It was neat and tidy, apart from the desk upon which were piled stacks of papers. The afternoon sun streamed through the window shining on dust motes that hung lazily in the air. It was still and quiet apart from the loud ticking of the clock that sat on the mantelpiece over the hearth.  
  
Dorothy took a breath and entered the room, first her left foot and then her right. She paused almost flinching at the sensation that she was intruding. This was not her house, this was not her study, the room seemed to whisper to her. She shook her head.  
  
"This is my place!" she declared loudly, breaking the spell of silence. Satisfied she turned and closed the door, shutting out the outside world, and walked to the desk. She sat gingerly in Treize chair listening to the wood and leather creak. She ran her fingers along the front edge of the desk, the only part that was not covered in papers.  
  
"This is my place." She whispered to herself. "This is my right. I will not be afraid. This is a battle, nothing more. And I will win."  
  
She took the first paper from one of the piles and started to read.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Relena had watched Duo rush out the door with considerable amusement, which was not lost on Heero, Millardo or Lucrezia who had just entered the room.  
  
"Miss Peacecraft, I do hope you know what you are subjecting your friend to" Heero commented.  
  
Relena raised her eyes to regard him across the room "I believe that Hilde is perfectly safe with Mr Maxwell. She seems more than capable of defending herself if the need arises."  
  
Lucrezia swept across the room and took her husband by the arm "Now, my dear, please do not stand and glare so." She said leading him to a window seat "I have ordered some tea and cake." She raised her voice slightly so it travelled across the room "I believe that Miss Peacecraft has business to discuss with you Lord Yuy."  
  
Relena sat up straight reminded of the reason why Millardo had consented to invite Heero into his home. Whilst it was not the main reason why Relena had wanted to see Heero again, the school was still very important to her. "Have you been able to visit the workhouse since the ball? I am very sorry that I have been unable to make another visit since you told me of your success with the keeper of the establishment."  
  
Heero nodded, aware that Millardo's eyes never left him "I have been back on two occasions. The woman in charge, Margaret, is sympathetic to the plight of the children entrusted to her and responds to financial rewards. She has done as I asked and I would say that conditions have improved, though the children are still bonded to the mill and still work long hours. At the least they now eat nourishing food regularly."  
  
"Did you see little Mariemaia?" she asked and Heero nodded. "I was very worried that the overseer would punish her for talking to us. Is she well?"  
  
"I am afraid that she was punished, though I do not think it was for talking to you. Margaret told me that Mariemaia's hair was shorn because she fell behind in her work." He said carefully "But she is well enough now, please do not be too concerned. From what I hear, her punishment was light."  
  
Relena was visibly upset at Heero's news. "Oh, I knew we should have taken her that day – that miserable man cut off her pretty hair! I know that hair grows back, but what a cruel thing to do to a little girl. Now that Treize is dead, can we not do something to rescue the child? Is she not entitled to some sort of inheritance?"  
  
Heero shook his head "I am afraid that she will be entitled to nothing from Treize's estate. Treize was not, so far as anyone knows, married to the mother and there is no proof as to her parentage."  
  
"Apart from looks." interrupted Relena.  
  
"Apart from her looks. But looks have not standing in the law."  
  
"Not all children are treated as kindly as our father treated us." Millardo said and Relena nodded. It was true, their father had treated them extremely well. Because of their mother's religion their parent's marriage had never been formally recognised and Millardo and Relena were legally illegitimate. After their birth mother died, their father had remarried but had no children from that marriage. This perhaps made it easier for him to leave a handsome provision for both of his children, but it was still a highly unusual occurrence.  
  
A footman arrived with tea and set about serving them and Relena watched him musing on her current situation. If her biological father had been uncaring then she could have been in a workhouse herself, working impossibly long hours and punished for falling behind when tired. Her hand touched her hair wondering what it would be like to have the heavy mass cut off as a punishment for laziness.  
  
"If we must seek permission to educate these children, who do we obtain it from – the overseer?" Lucrezia asked. She had become most interested in the subject, her pregnancy making her feel maternal.  
  
"He is a cruel man." Relena shook her head "I met him once and got the distinct impression that he enjoyed the pain and suffering the children endured."  
  
"You must go to the owner of the mill." Heero said, sipping from his teacup. "And I would assume that would be Miss Catalonia. With Treize's death she inherits his title and his entailed estates."  
  
Relena nodded "Miss - no it will now be Lady Catalonia. I shall write her a letter and ask to call. I can but hope that she will be sympathetic."  
  
Millardo was looking out of the window, but he had been listening closely to the conversation "Remember Relena, her cousin is dead. Please give the lady some time with her grief." He said.  
  
Relena nodded and looked abashed. "Millardo, I am sorry. Thank you for reminding me. I am afraid that I feel such concern for the plight of these children that I forget about the feelings of others." She lowered her head feeling ashamed to have been so self-interested that she had to be reminded of such things, especially in front of Heero.  
  
Lucrezia glared at Millardo for showing up Relena. Millardo was puzzled as to why he was on the receiving end of such a stern glare from his wife. He did know, however, that as soon as they were alone together she would tell him in no uncertain terms. Looking to his sister he assumed that he had sounded too stern with her and that he had embarrassed her in front of Heero. Heero was also looking towards him with hooded eyes. However, Millardo feared his wife's disapproval much more than he did Heero's so he glared back.  
  
Heero turned to Relena. "Miss Peacecraft, your desire to help others can not be faulted. Perhaps you can proceed with this project without consulting Lady Catalonia until after the funeral. There is still a building to be secured for use as a school, and a teacher needs to be employed."  
  
Relena looked up at Heero gratefully, and smiled. Heero felt good to be able to make her feel better and smiled. He cast a look towards Millardo and was satisfied to see that he was now scowling at his sister's pleasure in Heero.  
  
"Of course, Lord Yuy, first I must find a building. Do you know of any in the town that might be suitable? And I suppose that advertisements could be run for a teacher." Relena was frowning, mentally writing the notice in her mind. She suddenly realised that she was frowning at Heero and that Heero was looking at her with amusement. She smiled "I am sorry, Lord Yuy. I am not a patient person. I am so used to doing things myself if I want it done. Having to sit back and employ others to do it for me is so frustrating."  
  
"Leave the building to me Miss Peacecraft." Heero said, "I will make enquiries this very afternoon." He was rewarded by a large smile from Relena.  
  
Millardo stood up, looking at his pocket watch, and looked meaningfully at Heero. Heero was tempted to ignore him, but did not want to tire Relena out any further. Nor did he, as tempting as it was, want to get Millardo too annoyed. Millardo had it in his power to make courting Relena difficult. Not that it felt too much like courting at the moment, not when they were so closely watched. He got to his feet and bowed over Relena's hand, giving it a little squeeze – a message that Millardo would not be able to detect.  
  
"I must take my leave, Miss Peacecraft." He said. "I should like to call again tomorrow if I may." He glanced at Millardo "To advise you how I have faired in locating a suitable property." He said before looking back at Relena. She smiled and nodded and he lowered his lips to her hand, breathing in her delicate fragrance for as long as he dared. He reluctantly raised his head only when he heard Millardo clear his throat. "Until tomorrow."  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Wufei sat meditating away from the confines of the church, away from the noise and interruptions. Rumours were beginning to fly amongst the villagers and already the parishioners were coming to try and catch a glimpse of the clergyman who had apparently killed a Duke in a duel. Wufei had no desire to become a side-show and had quickly and quietly vacated the church and had gone to his favourite place to pray and meditate: up high in the gnarled branches of an elm tree that grew next to the church.  
  
When people came to peep through the doors of the church they went away disappointed. They never thought that a clergyman would climb up a tree. If they had thought to look up at the clouds or followed the flight of a starling they would have seen him. He did not hide, but they did not see him.  
  
Wufei had always found it easier to get nearer his god outside the confines of the church. In the open air it was easy to observe the wonders of nature and feel awed by the power of a god that could create so much. Wufei sat still, his head raised to the heavens observing the clouds rolling lazily across the sky and felt insignificant.  
  
He heard a small cough and looked down to see that Dr Robert Barry was observing him. The doctor stood lazily, back against the tree, arms crossed looking to the entire world a handsome young man. However, Wufei knew the truth. This was a woman. A strong lady who so desired to pursue a career in medicine and helping people that she had disguised her sex and joined the navy where she had served an apprenticeship as a ship's surgeon. And now she was here in East Sussex because of the lies of Ambassador Winner. Wufei was very pleased for it. If she had not come then the chances were that Relena would not have been alive to be abducted.  
  
"Doctor." Wufei acknowledged. He did not like to use her assumed name and had promised not to use her real name so he just used her title.  
  
"Mr Chang." Sally replied. "What are you doing up there?"  
  
"Meditating." Wufei answered.  
  
"Would you please come down and talk with me?" Sally asked  
  
"No." Wufei replied, closing his eyes. They flashed open at the little curse of annoyance produced by Sally and he observed that she was starting to climb the tree.  
  
"Doctor, what are you doing?" he asked, an eyebrow raised in surprise at her actions.  
  
"I have come to talk to you." Sally said tersely as she climbed up the branches "And as you will not come down to me, I shall have to come up to you."  
  
Wufei grunted and sat still listening to her progress. When he had determined that she had stopped climbing, he opened his eyes again and saw that she was perched on a branch just under his, her back resting easily against the trunk, taking in the view.  
  
"I can see why you like it up here." Sally commented. Wufei nodded but said nothing. "I came to thank you for not giving away my secret."  
  
"It is not my secret to disclose." Wufei said watching the shadows of the leaves play across her face.  
  
"No, it is not." Sally agreed "But I am grateful. I have not been able to ask your sister the same favour yet, but I believe that she will keep it as well as you."  
  
Wufei nodded. "Relena is an honourable woman. She will not give you away if you do not want her to. But that is not the only reason for you coming here." Wufei observed and Sally shook her head.  
  
"You are perceptive." She commented "But no, I also wanted to be sure that you were alright." She looked at Wufei in earnest. "I know that you were uninjured, but what happened last night was something not easily forgotten or accepted."  
  
Wufei looked over the town again. "I do not want to forget."  
  
"But you must, or at least try and put it into perspective." Sally said "It is a terrible thing to take a life, but the reason why it happened must be taken into account." Wufei shook his head "Mr Chang, Lord Kushrinada was in the wrong and you were in the right."  
  
"Doctor." Wufei looked at her "You do not seem to understand."  
  
"You are incorrect, Mr Chang." Sally protested "I do understand the terrible guilt associated with the taking of a life."  
  
Wufei shook his head. "No." he said, "You do not understand. I do not feel guilt at the man's death. The only thing I feel is great satisfaction that I was able to prevail against him and protect my sister."  
  
Sally blinked.  
  
"Oh." She looked at him closely "No guilt at all?" Wufei shook his head "So how does that fit with you being a clergyman?" Sally asked.  
  
"That I do not know." Wufei said solemnly "Perhaps it does not."  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Duo waited by the dirt road that led from Sanq Hall to its boundary. He was fairly certain that he knew Hilde well enough to know that this was the way she would return home. He leaned against one of the old Horn Beam trees that grew along the road, hidden from the view of anyone leaving the property. He did not want to frighten her off before talking to her.  
  
He did not have to wait long. He did not hear her approach, she walked lightly in her booted feet. Duo only knew that she was there when movement caught his eye when she was parallel to him. He stood straight and was suddenly dry mouthed and unsure of what to say. This was amusing to him because he had never before been short of words.  
  
At the same time as he became aware of her, Hilde was made aware of him. She paused mid stride and looked at him. Recognising who he was her startled expression turned to a scowl. She continued to walk, her eyes down studiously ignoring him. Duo was forced to run after her.  
  
"Miss Schbeiker!" he called loudly, then lowered his voice as he came next to her. "Miss Schbeiker, please listen to me!"  
  
Hilde did not look at him and if anything her pace increased.  
  
"Miss Schbeiker, please you must listen to my apology!" Duo pleaded, "I am truly sorry that I caused you offence. It was stupid of me and I shall always regret my actions of last night."  
  
Hilde still did not pause, and was almost now running along the road. Duo had no trouble keeping up with her, his long legs far out distancing her own.  
  
"I visited your home early this morning to apologise, but you were not there. And I know you have asked your father to prevent me coming near. But I have to confess that as terrifying a prospect it is to incur your father's wrath, I cannot stay away until I have your forgiveness."  
  
Duo though he detected a small smile at mention of her father, but Hilde's pace did not slow. Duo paused and watched her continue up the road. What more could he do to earn the forgiveness of this lovely creature. She was just so stubborn. Duo sighed, then broke into a run, passing her and invoking a startled gasp from her. He ran on for about twenty yards then paused to watch her approach, her face determined. He dropped to his knees as she came closer.  
  
"Please, Miss Schbeiker!" Duo begged, his hands clasped in front of him "I will do anything for your forgiveness!"  
  
Hilde looked surprised at his actions and slowed until she was directly in front of him where she stopped. Duo raised his eyebrows hopefully and smiled his most winning smile, the one that usually melted all the girls' hearts.  
  
"Really, you are a very silly man!" Hilde sighted "Get up please" she glanced around to see if they were being observed.  
  
"Do you forgive me?" Duo asked  
  
Hilde's eyes narrowed "Get up!"  
  
"Only if you forgive me. If you do not I shall follow you on my knees until you do." To demonstrate he shuffled forward a pace or two, causing Hilde to step back. Duo grimaced and looked down to see he was now kneeling in a puddle. He looked forlornly back up at Hilde who was looking at him in disbelief "Please?" he asked again.  
  
Hilde cast her eyes up to the heavens. "I know that I shall regret this." She said "But very well, I forgive you."  
  
Duo felt relief and delight and surged to his feet and grasped Hilde's hands. "Thank you Miss Schbeiker!" he exclaimed and Hilde pulled her hands away from him.  
  
"Good." She said starting to walk away "Now I have forgiven you, kindly leave me alone!"  
  
Duo grinned and started walking beside her "Please let me escort you home." He said.  
  
"I do not need to be accompanied." Hilde said firmly "I am more than capable of walking unassisted, thank you!"  
  
"But I should like to learn more about you Miss Schbeiker, and what better way than walking together and engaging in conservation." Hilde made no comment and Duo continued. "And I know that I still have to prove myself in your eyes. What better way of doing that than to risk injury through provoking your father's ill feeling by walking with you."  
  
Hilde smiled.  
  
Duo was silent for a little while then said nervously, "You will explain to him that I am forgiven?"  
  
Hilde nodded. "Yes I shall, but only on the proviso that you go away."  
  
Duo's smile faded. "As you wish." he said and stopped walking, watching Hilde continue on her way. She had walked five steps before glancing over her shoulder at him. He smiled hopefully and Hilde stopped and turned to face him.  
  
"Oh, very well." She said, "You may walk with me."  
  
Duo grinned and walked hastily to her side. He offered her his arm and Hilde, a little reluctantly, took it. Duo smiled down at her as they started walking.  
  
"So, Mr Maxwell." Hilde said still looking a little uncomfortable, "What do you wish to converse about?"  
  
"I should like to learn more about you." Duo promptly replied and Hilde laughed a little.  
  
"What is there to know?" she asked, "I am the daughter of a farmer."  
  
"But I would like to know everything; what you like and dislike. All there is to know!" Duo said enthusiastically.  
  
Hilde still looked unsure. "How about a compromise." She said "I ask a question, then you ask a question. You have to answer and if you do not then the walk will be concluded."  
  
Duo was now the one to look a little unsure of himself. "Very well." He finally agreed.  
  
Hilde smiled. "Please tell me why your hair is so long Mr Maxwell?" she glanced at his braid hanging neatly down his back.  
  
Duo grimaced. "Ah, you start with a question the answer of which no one knows but me." He paused and looked at her closely "But to you I will reveal the secret that has perplexed my family, Yuy included, for some time." He paused for dramatic effect whilst Hilde shook her head.  
  
"Oh dear." She said, "I wish I had never asked."  
  
Duo winked at her then began. "When I was a young boy I had a tutor who was very enthusiastic about history. I read once about how the Catholic Church loathed long hair on the basis of St Paul once saying, 'Long hair was shame unto man'. One Bishop used to carry a little knife around with him and if a long haired man came and knelt before him for blessing, the Bishop would whip out the knife and cut off a handful and then say 'Get the rest cut off or go to hell'.* Did you know that one pope used to excommunicate men just for having long hair?  
  
"Soon after I read this a new priest joined the church to which my family belonged. He caught me scrumping apples with a friend one-day and he gave us both a sound beating for being wicked. I decided then that if I was going to be labelled as wicked by the church then I would proudly show it and so I refused from that point to have my hair cut. I was going to be Henry the first to the Priest's role as Anselm, Archbishop of Canterbury**." Duo grinned at the memory.  
  
"It was to taunt a priest?" Hilde was a little shocked. "What did he say?"  
  
"He turned out to be a great lover of history too and was most amused at my boyish rebelling. We became and still are good friends." Duo smiled "But even when we became friends I still refused to have my hair cut."  
  
"Refused?" Hilde asked and Duo nodded.  
  
"I refused, I would throw tantrums or runaway every time a pair of scissors were produced. My Nanny gave up in the end and said that it was something I would grow out of." He said.  
  
"But you did not." Hilde laughed  
  
"I grew out of the idolatry of my historic heroes, but became rather attached to my hair." Duo grinned, "To this day I will throw a tantrum if I see someone approach with a pair of scissors."  
  
Hilde could not help but laugh loudly at this. "Thank you Mr Maxwell for your honesty." She said, "Be assured that your secret is safe with me. Now, it is your turn to ask."  
  
Duo thought for a moment, then asked: "Do you like fishing?"  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
The next day was beautifully sunny and Relena woke anticipating another visit from Heero. However, she was soon to be disappointed. Upon entering the breakfast room, Peygan presented her with a note, which she quickly read ignoring the looks of interest from Millardo and Lucrezia. She only looked up as she finished reading, folding the note carefully.  
  
"What is wrong?" Lucrezia asked concerned at the look of unhappiness on her sister in law's face.  
  
"It is from Lord Yuy." Relena said, "He sends his regrets, but he has been called to London on urgent business and will not be able to call for a couple of days." Relena looked down at the note again, and could not help but smile as she read 'deepest regrets' and 'counting the minutes until I see you again'. It tempered the sadness she was feeling to know that he too felt their separation keenly.  
  
"Oh dear!" Lucrezia exclaimed, "That is such a shame. Do you agree Millardo?"  
  
Relena looked up, as Millardo's answer was not immediately forthcoming. Millardo was looking quite smug and happy and Relena felt disquiet at his expression. Obviously she was not the only one who found it suspicious as Lucrezia's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Millardo, you did not have anything to do with this urgent business, did you?" Lucrezia asked.  
  
Millardo flushed. "Of course not!" he said innocently.  
  
"Because, if you have Millardo Peacecraft, I will not be very pleased!" Lucrezia continued, eyeing him closely trying to determine whether or not he was telling the truth.  
  
"Madam, however much I am pleased that he has departed the neighbourhood, I have had nothing to do with it!" Millard said indignantly, "I expect that he has travelled to London as a runner came with a message from Lords. There is a special session of the House of Lords sitting and about to vote on the bill on maximum working hours."  
  
Relena looked at Millardo in surprise. Heero had not mentioned that in his note, but she knew that he found the subject of great importance and had tried to have the labour laws passed before; he had discussed it in some depth the day of the picnic with Treize. Lucrezia also was staring at Millardo.  
  
"What?" Millardo asked, finishing his cup of tea, aware of two sets of eyes watching him intently.  
  
"Why are you not in the House of Lords voting on the matter?" Relena asked.  
  
Again, Millardo flushed. He had obviously not considered Relena's interest in the subject when he mentioned it. "Well, my dear sister. Lucrezia certainly would not want me to travel far away whilst she is in such a delicate condition."  
  
Lucrezia laughed. "Millardo, it will be months before the event occurs. You need not trouble yourself on my account – in fact I insist that you go and join Yuy to vote on this matter. If it is to pass they will need every peer in favour to be present."  
  
Quatre at that moment entered the breakfast room, Rashid following him as normal. Rashid waited till Quatre was seated, then bowed and left. Millardo, sensing an opportunity to change the conversation, commented on Rashid's disappearance.  
  
"He has gone to visit Miss Bloom, who, I believe, will be allowed out of bed today." Quatre said.  
  
"Please do not change the subject, Millardo!" Lucrezia said with irritation, "I shall instruct your valet to pack you a bag for your trip to London."  
  
"Oh, you are travelling to London?" Quatre asked, sipping on a hot chocolate drink that a footman had poured for him.  
  
"No, I am not." Millard said. "I could not with good conscience leave my wife at this time."  
  
Relena smiled at his discomfort "But Lucrezia has already said you must go." She said, watching as Lucrezia nodded. "The vote is important."  
  
"Lucrezia might be able to do without me, but I could not desert my guest." Millardo said firmly, indicating Quatre who was now watching the family with amusement.  
  
"Please do not stay here on my account." Quatre said "Marchioness and Miss Peacecraft are wonderful company and I can sense just how important this vote is to them both."  
  
Millardo's smile faded and knowing that he was outnumbered he stood up. "Very well." He said "I will go and make arrangements."  
  
"Give my regards to Lord Yuy!" Lucrezia called after his retreating figure.  
  
Millardo paused mid stride and scowled, but made no comment. Lucrezia and Relena's laughter followed him down the hall.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
In the afternoon, after Millardo's departure, Relena obtained permission from both Dr Barry and Lucrezia to go on an outing to see Reverend Darlian and Wufei. Both men had visited Relena during her illness and now Relena was glad to be allowed to venture out of Sanq Hall to visit them.  
  
Both her father and brother seemed to be so unhappy. Reverend Darlian was still, of course, mourning for his wife and Wufei for his adopted mother. But in Wufei's case there seemed to be an inner turmoil, a general dissatisfaction with life. Dr Barry had warned Relena that she should take note of Wufei's demeanour and report back to her Relena's opinion. Relena had smiled when the doctor had mentioned it, but upon talking to Wufei she could tell that something was wrong and that in all probability it was linked to Treize's death.  
  
And so Relena found herself at her mother's grave, dressed in black mourning clothes. She placed in front of the simple gravestone a small posy of summer flowers that she had gathered on her way to the church grounds. She caressed the inscription of the stone with her black gloved fingertips and smiled. Rather than feeling sadness she felt joy at having spent so many years with such a wonderful woman. She still acutely remembered the feeling of closeness to her mother that she experienced upon finding her initials carved in the old oak tree. Relena knew that she would never loose that bond.  
  
"Goodbye Mama" she breathed softly, then got to her feet and turned to the two men who regarded her.  
  
"Come into the warm, my dear." Reverend Darlian said, taking hold of her arm "This is your first excursion since your illness and I do not want you to tire yourself."  
  
Relena smiled and squeezed her step fathers arm "You know that Dr Barry said that exercise would not harm me and would be most beneficial."  
  
"I have every respect for Dr Barry " Rev Darlian said "But whilst you may feel full of energy, I am in need of refreshment."  
  
"Well then, Papa, maybe we can combine both our wants to meet the others needs." Relena smiled "Could we walk down to the tea shop in the village? I have it on Catherine's good authority that they brew excellent tea and I have a fancy for a scone with strawberry jam and clotted cream."  
  
Reverend Darlian laughed. "At this rate you will soon fill out those cheeks of yours again" Relena laughed lightly as her stepfather teased her. "But I am not sure." he glanced at Wufei.  
  
"Relena cannot stay shut away for ever." Wufei said quietly.  
  
"Very well then." Reverend Darlian said "I should like to purchase the latest tabloid from London, it should be there today."  
  
They set off slowly, not because Relena was still recuperating from her fever, but because she would stop and gaze at gardens, remarking on flowers in full bloom. The town was only a brisk five-minute walk from the rectory, but the pace Relena set caused the walk to take much longer. Even when gardens gave way to shops Relena still would stop and gaze in the shop windows examining wares; she had only been confined for a few days, but it felt like a lifetime since she had last been allowed to walk freely and window shop.  
  
At the stationers Relena felt her good mood dampen a little as she observed the paper that Reverend Darlian had purchased. Its front page was dominated with a heading announcing Treize's death. Rev Darlian made no comment and folded the paper carefully and tucked it beneath his arm. Relena did her best not to think of it.  
  
As they walked on Relena was aware of many eyes upon her and she nodded to those she knew, sometimes receiving nods back, but mostly no acknowledgement. Nobody came up to greet her personally, which Relena found a little odd. Whilst she had not lived in the village long she was well known both as the daughter of the local clergyman and as the rich sister of the Marquise of Zechs.  
  
They came to the little teashop, a large sign proclaimed "Mrs Potter's Teas". The door was half glazed, and painted a bright green. Wufei opened the door and was greeted by the tinkling of a little brass bell fixed to the top of the door. Mrs Potter herself came over and directed them to a table. The shop had been converted from a small cottage, the inner walls had been demolished to make the shop open plan, but part of the walls remained so that the tables were set into nooks and were quite private.  
  
The table at which they were seated was small and circular, covered by a green checked tablecloth and ornamented by a little vase with two white dahlia flowers. The party did not have to wait long for their tea to arrive. A large blue china teapot, accompanied with matching cups and saucers, arrived. Then a large bowl of cut sugar and tongs, and a small jug of milky cream. A two tiered cake stand followed laden with warm scones fresh from the oven. A bowl of strawberry jam and a large bowl of clotted cream completed the order.  
  
Relena's eyes sparkled in delight as she helped herself to a scone and smeared a little jam on it. Then she took a teaspoon and broke through the darker yellow crust of the clotted cream into the pale yellow centre. Taking as much cream as she was able onto the spoon, she used a knife to scrape it off onto the jam-covered scone. She hesitated, then took another spoonful of cream and added it to the first. Trying not to smear cream around her mouth, she took a bite and sighed in happiness. Wufei and Rev Darlian regarded her in amusement.  
  
"Are you sure we have ordered enough for us all?" asked Wufei, picking up the teapot and pouring tea through a little silver strainer into the china cups.  
  
Relena blushed, then smiled "Oh my, Wufei! Did you want some?" she asked innocently "I though I was the only one who wanted to eat! Shall I call the waitress over and order more?" she took another bite.  
  
Wufei looked a little taken aback, but smiled as he realised she was just teasing him.  
  
"You are lucky Lucrezia is not here." Relena commented "The amount of food that she had been eating of late is a little frightening. She ate Millardo's kedgeree yesterday when he was tardy coming down to breakfast, then claimed no knowledge of where it went." She accepted the tea that Wufei passed to her.  
  
As they sat quietly talking, the shop door opened once again, the brass bell announcing more customers. From where she sat Relena could not see the door, but she could hear from the conversation that they were two ladies. Mrs Potter greeted them and ushered them to a seat, but the ladies so intent on their conversation did not acknowledge her. Their voices were loud and carried, Relena grimaced that her own quiet conversation had been disturbed.  
  
"….yes, I did see her." One was saying "Bold as brass, walking down the High Street without a care!"  
  
"Shocking, if I was her I would hide myself away in shame." Said the second.  
  
Relena felt sympathy for the person of which the two ladies were talking about. Relena had been the subject of so much gossip when she first arrived that she knew just how disconcerting it could be.  
  
"I am surprised she is still here at all. If I were she I would have gone away at once. It just shows how low her morals actually are." Said the first.  
  
"But it was not really her fault." The second argued.  
  
"Whether it was or was not her fault is not the point. A lady would not allow herself to get into that situation."  
  
"Yes" agreed the second reluctantly "But perhaps she did not know, being bought up in a foreign land."  
  
Relena's hand had paused, her second scone halfway to her mouth. A feeling on unease came upon her and she looked at Wufei. Wufei was scowling, his fingers tightly wrapped around the handle of his teacup.  
  
"And all the blame on that poor dead man. He cannot defend himself now, it might not have been all his fault!" said the first.  
  
Relena lowered the scone to her plate.  
  
"Well, whatever happened she is a ruined woman now." The second continued "Like as not she will be bundled away till nine months have past, the excuse will be a holiday abroad."  
  
Relena felt sick. She looked at her father.  
  
"Is that what is being said of me?" she whispered.  
  
"I heard that before the elopement she was at Lord Yuy's completely unchaperoned." Said the first  
  
The second tutted "Shocking!"  
  
"Yes." Agreed the first "Like as not Lord Kushrinada stole used goods!"  
  
Wufei slammed his cup down on its saucer, causing the saucer to crack. He got to his feet, his outrage obvious. Relena held a hand up to restrain him.  
  
"Please, Wufei, no!" she said and stood, her head lowered "I am sorry, Papa, but I feel very tired. Do you mind very much if we go?"  
  
Reverend Darlian had stood too, his eyes sad for his daughter's plight.  
  
"Of course, my dear." He said reaching into his pocket and leaving some silver shillings on the table.  
  
At the sound of clanking china and chairs being scraped across the wooden floor, all conversation had ceased between the two gossiping women. As Relena and her family left their table, Relena kept her eyes downcast in mortification. A quick intake of breath indicated to her that she had been identified. She heard the first one mutter in a lowered voice.  
  
"Really, Mrs Potter, the quality of your clientele has declined."  
  
Relena felt Wufei stop, but she kept her hand in his arm and did not stop walking so that Wufei was forced to walk again. As they left the shop, the warm summer sunshine did nothing now to lighten Relena's spirits.  
  
  
  
*St Wulstan, Bishop of Worcester  
  
** Henry I was constantly hounded by the clergy to cut his hair. Only after nearly drowning during a violent storm at sea did Henry I repent his evil ways and cut his long luxurious locks. 


	3. Chapter Three

Captivation  
  
By kmf  
  
Chapter Three  
  
After the initial shock of finding out the gossip that was circulating about her, Relena had isolated herself in her room at Sanq Hall. However it was not her nature to hide from adversity and after two hours of wallowing in self-pity, she emerged determined to face her accusers and refute any lies they had to say about her.  
  
Unfortunately, that is not the way small town gossips work. People would smile at her and talk to her assuring Relena that they believed none of the dreadful rumours, but as soon as Relena left they would add their own version of events to those circulating. Relena found herself in an almost impossible situation. It was said that she was being too bold by standing her ground and that she should go away until all the rumours faded as they would in time. But then it was said that if she left it would be a sure sign that she was with child and had shame to hide.  
  
After a most frustrating day in the village trying to refute the rumours, Relena had returned to the hall tired and a little depressed. Why was it that nothing went smoothly in life. She almost wished that she had never come to East Sussex and that she was still in Macau in China. However, if she had she would never have met Heero Yuy and that was not something that she would like to consider. To be with him she would put up with almost anything, including malicious rumours.  
  
Hilde was very supportive. She had visited as soon as she was acquainted with the current rumours and assured Relena that it would be in time forgotten. Catherine, who was now on her feet and back to her normal duties, was a little unsure. She pointed out that a person of normal standing could be certain that rumours would fade in time, but because Relena was the sister of a noble man then the stigma may remain with her for longer. After all, the case was being reported on in London and it was not as if it was just the locals who had to be dealt with. Relena found this a little disconcerting, but appreciated Catherine's honesty.  
  
Catherine had found a place in the hearts of Millardo and Lucrezia for her bravery and they had moved her to a much larger room, next to Relena's. Catherine was more a family member than a servant and whilst grateful for the advancement, had her own troubles because of it. Her rise in station had irritated some of the servants below stairs and Catherine was now becoming used to having smoky fires in her room. She made no fuss, however, believing that Relena had enough on her hands. She did not want her mistress to become involved in the squabble under stairs. And at this point, Catherine was not sure that the servants would listen to Relena.  
  
Since Millardo had gone the attitude of the servants had changed. It was well known that the Marchioness was only the daughter of a general and as such was not particularly high on the social scale. Lucrezia was too kind sometimes, she asked for things instead of telling and some of her staff were not above taking advantage. Really, it all stemmed from the Housekeepers attitude. Mrs Sylvia Noventa all but encouraged the maids and footmen to be slack and slovenly whilst Millardo was away.  
  
To distract themselves on the day of the funeral Relena, Catherine and Hilde chose to observe Trowa painting Rashid. Quatre had commissioned a portrait of himself and his head bodyguard on the background of a vista of the gardens at Sanq Hall. Initially Quatre had tried to commission portraits of each of his bodyguards, but Trowa had declined the commission on the basis that he did not want such repetitious work. Trowa had agreed to paint Quatre and Rashid together, and also a landscape of Sanq Hall with the other bodyguards represented in that. Quatre had agreed at once, but was yet to pose for his part of his portrait.  
  
Quatre had gone to the funeral. He had tried to explain why to Relena who in turn assured him that it caused her no offence at all. In fact she wished she could attend, but she felt that would be too much for Dorothy to bear. Quatre had silently agreed to this, but then offered to accompany her on a visit to Dorothy after the funeral. Relena had not told Quatre of her plan to ask Dorothy for permission to allow the workhouse children attend a school and had at once told him of her plan. He had smiled and assured her it was a great plan and that he was sure that Dorothy would agree to it.  
  
"Do you think tomorrow would be too early for us to visit?" Relena had asked "I do not want to offend her, but I am so very keen to help the children as soon as I can."  
  
"I am sure Lady Catalonia will welcome the distraction." Quatre assured her.  
  
Relena had also invited Wufei to spend the day with her, but he was increasingly drawing away from her. He refused giving an excuse of having to prepare a sermon. Relena knew this to be a falsehood as she had already heard from her father that Wufei had expressed the desire not to preach until he had wrestled with his crisis of faith.  
  
Dr Barry had also been invited but he declined, as he had wanted to take advantage of the fine weather to go fishing. It was Dr Barry's intention to quit Sanq Hall as his patients were all on the mend, and he wanted to take advantage of the sporting opportunities of the quiet countryside before returning to the sea.  
  
Lucrezia was resting that afternoon. Her pregnancy was making her very tired of late, even though her stomach was still completely flat. Dr Barry had told her to rest when she felt tired and follow her body's own demands. And so she did, and she looked much better for doing so. Relena thought it lucky that Lucrezia was in the enviable position of not having to do cooking and cleaning and was so able to rest as she wished.  
  
Trowa had set up his painting equipment in the great ballroom. The light in that room was the best; the room faced south and had many tall bay windows. Rashid was standing tall and stiff, for once not at Quatre's side. Quatre had taken two other guards in Rashid's place so that Trowa could proceed with the portrait. Rashid was wearing his traditional costume, his hand gripped the hilt of his scimitar, the other pointed across his body towards his right. Relena peeped at what Trowa had painted so far and saw that Quatre was sketched out beside Rashid and she assumed that Rashid's pose indicated that Rashid protected Quatre or that Quatre was his master.  
  
The women had come armed with sketchpads themselves. Rather than sit and watch Relena thought it would be fun to participate. Trowa raised an eyebrow in silent humour at their wads of paper and charcoal sticks, but gave his permission.  
  
"Just be quiet." He warned and turned back to his painting.  
  
Rashid was an admirable model. He stood completely still, expression fixed and resembled more a statue than a living person. He was so still he did not even seem to breathe. No words were uttered from his mouth and Relena grimaced remembering how much she wriggled and talked during her own sitting. Now, as she sketched Rashid's outline she realised just how irritating she must have been to Trowa.  
  
She concentrated on the way the charcoal flowed on the clean white sheet of paper. She had chosen to draw just Rashid's head and shoulders. His hair and beard were so distinctive that her outline was recognisable, but she lacked the skill to do more than achieve a passing facial likeness. Try as she might she could not capture the spark of life in her sketch – the image remained flat and lifeless.  
  
Relena cast a furtive eye at Hilde sitting next to her. Hilde was concentrating hard on her drawing, but paying no attention to the subject at all. Intrigued Relena leaned over slowly so as not to alert her friend of her observation. Hilde was not drawing Rashid. She was, in fact, drawing a rough sketch of a well muscled (exaggerated in Relena's opinion) figure of a man. A distinctive braid more or less gave away who the subject was. Relena suppressed a chuckle and sat back before Hilde was aware that she was being observed.  
  
Relena looked towards Catherine to see how she was getting along. Catherine certainly had an artist's eye, probably an inherited trait Relena mused. With quick precise strokes Catherine had drawn a very recognisable Rashid, his face strong, mouth firm and eyes, surprisingly, warm and friendly. Most of the detail had gone into the eyes, picking up on the lines that surrounded them which Relena now saw were laughter lines. Relena looked back at her own sketch with disgust. She certainly was no artist. She sighed and instantly Trowa turned to look at her.  
  
Relena's eyes grew wide and she covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh, I am sorry" she whispered.  
  
"Perhaps it is time for a break." Trowa said, placing his paintbrushes down and stretching long and cat like. He turned to Rashid who still had not moved. "Relax." Trowa said. Rashid suddenly came to life from the statue he had been.  
  
"It is a very difficult thing to have your picture painted." He commented "Battle is a much easier pastime."  
  
"You have done well." Trowa said, as big a compliment as he would probably ever give.  
  
Relena had moved to ring a bell to summon a maid for tea. As she walked back to Hilde she noted that Hilde went to some trouble hiding her sketch under another piece of paper. Relena could not resist.  
  
"Hilde, have a care or you will smudge your work." She said, "Perhaps before you do so we should have Mr Barton look at our attempts and give us the benefit of his knowledge as to how we can improve our attempts to draw Rashid."  
  
Hilde blushed "Oh no!" she said quickly "I would be too embarrassed for anyone to see what I have done."  
  
Relena chuckled a little but before she could tease Hilde further there was a knock on the door and a maid entered. Relena asked the maid to organise tea and cakes to be bought into the ballroom.  
  
The maid hesitated "Pardon me Miss, but the Housekeeper said it would be more proper if you all had refreshments in the kitchen."  
  
Relena blinked in surprise, but then shared a look with Catherine. Catherine had warned Relena that Mrs Noventa did not approve of the way Relena was entertaining those who Sylvia did not consider to be quality. With Millardo away Sylvia was becoming a law unto herself. And now Sylvia deemed that Relena's guests should only be entertained below the stairs. Unfortunately Sanq Hall was not Relena's and nor was Sylvia her servant. Relena did not feel that she was in the position that she could discipline her. Relena eyed the unfortunate maid with sympathy. If Relena demanded tea above stairs then the maid was the one who was going to get into trouble.  
  
Relena sighed and bowed her head. Anything to keep the peace. "Please arrange it." She said and the maid curtsied and left.  
  
Rashid and Trowa followed obviously keen for refreshments, whilst Relena, Catherine and Hilde carefully put down their paper and charcoal. Trying to change the focus from the obvious insult of the housekeeper, Relena again commented on the drawings.  
  
"I wish I had some talent to sketch." she said.  
  
"You must not give up after only one attempt." Catherine commented rubbing charcoal fingers on the black material of her dress knowing that the marks would not show. She went to where Trowa's painting equipment was stacked and, after making sure that her fingers were absolutely clean of charcoal, picked up a bound sketch book and held it up for Hilde and Relena to observe. She flicked through some pages showing detailed sketches of Rashid; profiles, full face, back of head, feet, arms, fingers, even a sketch of his ears. "Trowa becomes very familiar with his subject before he actually paints."  
  
Relena nodded and spotting a smaller sketchbook, wiped her own hands clean and picked it up. The first couple of pages were sketches of Catherine at work sewing and reading, head bowed and face serious. Then there was a sketch of Catherine throwing knives, wearing a most scandalous costume that resembled little more than an old fashioned corset. Relena supposed that was something that fair ground folk wore when performing.  
  
On the page after was a profile of a woman who looked oddly familiar. Her lips were pulled into a gentle smile and her shoulder length hair unbound. Turning the page she found the same woman drawn again, this time her whole face was shown, the expression was more serious. Relena had no trouble recognising who it was: Dr Barry.  
  
Relena breathed deeply hoping that she was only seeing the pictures as a woman because she knew Barry's true sex. Turing the page again she gasped and felt herself go red. This picture was one of Barry reclined on a sofa, her head tilted back, eyes closed, arms thrown behind her head in a wonton manner. The picture was a nude, at least a partial nude. A sheet was draped low over the woman's hips, the fluid draping of the material captured by Trowa's skilled hand. The torso of the woman was bare, pert breasts thrusting upwards. It looked as if the moment had been captured at the point the woman was stretching luxuriantly.  
  
Any doubts Relena had as to whether Trowa knew Barry was a woman flew out of the window. He definitely knew Barry's secret. But did Barry know that Trowa knew? Was Barry party to these drawings?  
  
"What have you there?" asked Catherine.  
  
Relena, startled, looked up to see that Catherine was not really paying attention to her, but still looking at the sketches of Rashid. "Oh, nothing. Sketches of Dr Barry, Mr Barton must be intending to do a portrait of him."  
  
"Oh." Catherine said absently, studying what appeared to be a profile of a nose.  
  
Hilde, however, was not as interested in Rashid as Catherine was and immediately said, "I should like to see them."  
  
Relena, if at all possible, went a deeper shade of red. "You may see them after we have seen your sketch of Rashid. These sketches are in quite a different style and it might confuse us unduly to start discussing these before we have discussed the faults of our own work." she said.  
  
Hilde's eyes narrowed. She could sense an evasion when she heard one and she suspected that somehow Relena was aware of what her own sketch was about. She regarded Relena closely as she held the sketchpad close to her chest. Relena said nothing but gazed fixedly at Hilde with a small pleasant smile on her face. Hilde was the first to back down.  
  
"I have had enough of drawing for one day." She said feigning boredom. "And I am very thirsty. I am going to join Rashid and Mr Barton for tea."  
  
Catherine raised her head from the drawings she had been so closely examining. She had completely missed Hilde and Relena's stand off, but observing her mistresses flushed face she immediately put the book down.  
  
"An excellent idea." She said, coming over to Relena and holding her hand out for the sketchpad. Catherine was puzzled when Relena grip tightened. "Miss Peacecraft, let me put it back and then we can go and have tea. You look a little peaky, are you feeling well?"  
  
Relena nodded and finding that she had no other choice she reluctantly handed the pad over to Catherine and watched closely as Catherine returned it to where it had originally come from. Catherine turned to see Relena watching her closely and felt concerned again as to the state of her health. The girl had been flushed but now looked quite pale. Catherine prided herself on being an observant woman. Something about that sketchpad had upset Relena.  
  
"Perhaps, Miss Peacecraft, if you find Trowa's technique of drawing Dr Barry interesting you should mention it to him. I am sure that he would enjoy telling you how he achieved the effect." She said.  
  
Relena flushed bright pink again "Oh No!" she cried out startling both Catherine and Hilde who stared at her in surprise. "I mean….oh….no…I have forgotten….something….that I need to talk to Lucrezia about." Relena blurted, trying to cover her initial reaction of fright and mortification. "I would rather you did not mention it to Mr Barton. I should hate to distract him from his current project." She smiled trying to cover the panic she was feeling.  
  
Catherine nodded and they all walked to the door.  
  
"What did you forget?" asked Hilde  
  
"Oh…..I forget. Again." Relena tried not to roll her eyes in exasperation of herself. She had to pull herself together. She needed to know whether Trowa had drawn that picture from real life or his imagination. The thought of trying to converse normally with Trowa when thoughts of the image of a semi-nude Barry were so fresh in her mind made Relena stop walking. What if he had drawn it from imagination. What if there was a Relena amongst his sketches in a similar pose. Relena bought her hands to her red cheeks.  
  
"Relena?" Hilde asked in concern.  
  
"I am sorry." Relena said weakly "But suddenly I do not feel so well."  
  
"You should rest." Catherine said firmly "I shall take you up to your room."  
  
Relena looked apologetically at Hilde, who smiled back "Do not be concerned. It would be better for me to go now anyway. See, it looks like it will rain soon."  
  
"Trowa will not continue to paint this afternoon with the light changing so much." Catherine said softly "So there will be no more drawing for us of Rashid."  
  
Hilde grinned and darted back into the ballroom to collect her sketch "I will take this to show my sisters what a wonderful artist I am." She said, then kissed Relena on the cheek "Shall I call tomorrow?"  
  
"I am to visit Dorothy, Lady Catalonia, tomorrow." Relena said shaking her head.  
  
"Well then, the day after." Hilde said looking at the looming clouds "I must fly, else I shall get wet. I hope Dr Barry has the good sense to return sooner rather than later."  
  
Relena waved goodbye to her friend, pondering what to so. Should she mention the drawings to Trowa or Dr Barry? Or both? Should she say nothing. Relena balked at talking to Trowa for the simple reason that she had not really had a proper conversation with him. He was such a quiet man. And the subject of the conversation would embarrass her too much.  
  
Nor did she know how to raise it with Robert Barry. Since the day of Relena's illness when she had seen so clearly that Barry was a woman, she had never mentioned it again. Was asking whether or not Barry knew that Trowa had nude drawings of her was a suitable way to broach the subject?  
  
"Come, Miss Peacecraft." Catherine said taking her arm. It is time you rested. I shall order tea for you. Surely you will be allowed tea in your own room." She smiled thinly "And if that Sylvia says no, then I shall go down there –"  
  
"Catherine." Relena said weakly "Violence solves nothing."  
  
Catherine smiled again "Why Miss Peacecraft, whatever do you mean? I was merely going to say that I would go down and make some myself.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Lord Heero Yuy was very unhappy to be in London, however worthy the cause was. The smells and noises seemed to be pronounced; he missed the peacefulness and the sounds of nature that he had so quickly got used to in East Sussex. And his heart remained at Sanq Hall. Miss Peacecraft had captured his soul with her gentleness, her compassion and her beauty. If he could have, he would have quit London immediately and returned to her presence. However, duty called and he took his duty as a peer of the realm seriously.  
  
He felt honour bound to do the best for the people that lived in both in his manor and the also to the people of England; those who were poverty- stricken and had no say in their standards of living. Yuy, unfortunately, was in the minority amongst his fellow peers. Most of them considered that they had God given rights because of their good fortune to be born into the nobility. A lot of them did not even attend the House of Lords, but were content to spend their time and money pleasing themselves. Heero had no time for Lords such as these, and they had none for him. They considered him a rebel and a traitor to the status of his birth. He wasted no words on them. And so he was widely unpopular in the House.  
  
At the moment, that was.  
  
Heero sensed that there was a fundamental change going on within the circles of power. Older Lords were being replaced with younger, more idealistic one. Men who had travelled and who had experienced other cultures. Men who had fought in wars beside commoners and had developed a keen respect for the bravery and honour the majority of the unranked soldiers showed. Men who, whilst still believing that they were all powerful, also considered that the lowest in society should be at least granted the Sabbath to rest on.  
  
But Heero doubted that it would happen this year. Too many of them were still unwilling to go against their fellows. Even Millardo's late arrival would not turn the vote this time. Yet, Heero would stay until the end of the session and do all within his power to persuade his fellows that the labour laws were just and fair. It was just a shame that Heero did not have the gift of fine speech at his disposal, he was more a man of action than words.  
  
In one of the grand halls of the Palace of Westminster he sat musing on the future. If he asked Miss Peacecraft to be his wife then she would be a great asset to his cause. He could just imagine hosting political parties with her, she had an inner strength and serenity that even the hardest among the Lords would have difficulty breaking. She was also fervent about the rights of the less fortunate. Together, he believed, they could do a lot of good.  
  
Someone coughing lightly interrupted Heero's musings. He looked up to see that his old guardian Doctor Jaye was standing before him. He rose, a glad smile on his face, and embraced his old mentor.  
  
"Doctor! What are you doing here?" he asked getting to his feet and shaking Dr Jaye's hand enthusiastically.  
  
Dr Jaye peered at Heero though his thick spectacles. "Heard you were back in Lords. I am here on business, my dear boy, business. I have been working more on the steam locomotive engine and am trying to drum up some investors. Could turn a pretty penny! Do you know anyone who might be interested?"  
  
Heero smiled at the man who he considered his father "Sir, as if you need to ask! Of course I would be happy to invest in your project. I thought when you wrote to me of it that I should like to be involved. The thought of the speeds that the locomotive could achieve fills me full of excitement."  
  
"Well, my boy, I am sure that I will be able to initially achieve 15, and have hopes that I will be even reach 50 miles per hour at some point. The general opinion is that travelling at such a speed would cause instant death by suffocation, as the air would be sucked from people's lungs* which is a little disconcerting. Indeed I hope that is not the case at 15 miles per hour! It would be unfortunate if my first investing passengers did not survive the inaugural journey. I should only imagine that their heirs would demand the investment back!" Dr Jaye said rubbing his hands together, wincing a little.  
  
Heero looked at him in concern "Are you in pain sir?" he asked, looking at the swollen digits.  
  
"Nothing but a bit of rheumatoid arthritis, Heero. Nothing to concern yourself with." The doctor replied.  
  
Heero knew that the doctor suffered sometimes severe pain in his hands, in his youth he had damaged them whilst working on one of his many experiments. He had been extremely lucky not to loose the use of them and it was only now, as he grew old, that he really suffer the consequences of his youthful carelessness.  
  
Heero spotted Millardo walking towards them and Heero decided to introduce his guardian to the man who he hoped would be his brother in law. Millardo clearly was not in a good mood, but Heero chose to ignore it. He had not expected to see Millardo at the Palace of Westminster and presumed that it was at the bidding of his sister and wife.  
  
"Marquis!" he called and Millardo turned towards Heero. Apparently he had not spotted his sister's beau and was not happy to have been halted. He approached, unsmiling. "Doctor Jaye, may I introduce you to my neighbour in East Sussex, the Marquis of Zechs, Millardo Peacecraft. Marquis, this is my guardian Doctor Jaye."  
  
Millardo bowed to the old man, who bowed back.  
  
"Peacecraft?" Dr Jaye's brow wrinkled "Now why is that name so familiar?"  
  
"I would assume that you have seen it in the newspapers." Millardo said grimly, not looking at Heero as if he found the man personally responsible for all the ill occurrences.  
  
"Oh yes!" Dr Jaye nodded, and explained to a puzzled Heero. "I am afraid that the Peacecraft family have prominence in today's edition of the Times."  
  
Heero still looked blank, and Millardo snorted in annoyance "Do you not read the papers?" he asked, and thrust a copy into Heero's hands. "Read it. You may decide to cut your visit to East Sussex short!" he strode off leaving a bemused Heero behind.  
  
"Sad occurrence." Dr Jaye commented "Nasty thing, the death of a Duke. Gets a lot of attention, and many innocents get caught up in it."  
  
"Oh, it is about Treize then?" Heero glanced down at the headline "Rest assured, he was a horrible man and thoroughly deserved all that happened to him." He looked back up at his guardian "I am very pleased to see you because I wish to tell you my news. I have found a woman who I want to ask to be my wife. I know I no longer need your permission, but I would like to have your approval."  
  
Dr Jaye smiled broadly "A girl has finally caught your eye, eh? Well, tell me about her?" he asked.  
  
"Her name is Miss Relena Peacecraft-" Heero started, but was interrupted by Dr Jaye holding up an arthritic hand.  
  
"Wait, Peacecraft you say?" he said with concern "As in the sister of the Marquis?"  
  
Heero nodded then frowned, as Dr Jaye looked a little sad. "What is it Doctor?"  
  
"My boy, I think you need to read the paper you have in your hands."  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Dorothy sighed as she authorised yet another payment. Ever since news had got out that Treize had died there had been a constant stream of creditors at the door. Dorothy had known from looking through her cousin's accounts the morning after his death just how serious his financial position was; his warped plan all made sense now. He was so desperate for funds to keep his name intact that the abduction of Miss Peacecraft had seemed to be the obvious solution. Or so she supposed, she would never really know exactly why he acted as he did. He had never confided to her in life and he was not going to start now.  
  
Dorothy has assumed that she would have a few days grace until after the funeral to sort out some of the mess. Treize's land agent had left as soon as he had heard of Treize's demise taking two of the finest stallions as payment in lieu of salary. Dorothy had agreed to this at the time assuming that they were Treize's, but it was only when another man arrived demanding payment for the horses that Dorothy realised just what a mess Treize's books were in. Treize had recorded that payments had been made when only promissory notes had been issued; so a bad situation had got much worse.  
  
Dorothy was a wealthy woman in her own right, but she was beginning to wonder if even she had the resources to keep the creditors at bay. Servants, sensing the change in fortune, purloined silver and other items of value and left without giving notice as rumours spread that the new Duchess was heading towards financial ruin. And now, the day after Treize's death she was reduced to a staff of three consisting only of scullery maids to new to service to easily secure another position. Dorothy wrinkled her noise in distaste. And not one of them could cook to any satisfactory standard. Her baked egg this morning was hard and rubbery; completely inedible.  
  
She sat in the study again trying to ascertain what assets she could sell. She resisted the urge to throw everything on the floor in her disgust. There was a tap on the door and one of the scullery maids appeared.  
  
"You have visitors" she said. Dorothy glared at the child unable to remember her name. She was about to reprimand her as she had given explicit instructions that no callers were to be admitted. Dorothy was tired of writing bankers drafts and she needed to talk to her own land agent before any more money left her account. But before she could say anything Dorothy observed that the silly child had bought the visitors to the door of the study. Dorothy found herself looking into the eyes of a sympathetic looking Miss Peacecraft and behind her Ambassador Winner, someone she had taken great pains to avoid since the night of Treize's death.  
  
Dorothy found all resolve start to flounder as she gazed at his blue eyes and gentle smile.  
  
"Thank you…" she hesitated grasping for the maid's name. "Thank you Sarah."  
  
"Molly, miss." The maid corrected her.  
  
Dorothy glared at the silly girl for showing her up "Thank you Molly. Kindly get some tea please."  
  
Molly bobbed a curtsy and departed for the kitchen. Dorothy stood and walked around the desk to greet her visitors. Relena came forward and to Dorothy's great consternation embraced her kissing her lightly on one cheek.  
  
"Thank you for seeing us Lady Catalonia." She said, "I am very sorry that I have not called earlier."  
  
Dorothy blinked as Relena released her, feeling more than a little surprised. She indicated that Relena should sit.  
  
"Please, Miss Peacecraft I did not expect you to call due to the unfortunate circumstance you were subjected to."  
  
Quatre came forward and claimed Dorothy's hand, raising it to his lips. "I have been thinking of you." He said quietly.  
  
Dorothy raised an eyebrow trying to suppress the shiver that his touch had invoked in her "Thank you Ambassador. You seem to be missing your shadow." She commented as she sat down.  
  
Quatre smiled "Rashid has been persuaded that the countryside is not as dangerous as he supposed. He has also found someone who is much more satisfying to protect than me. Miss Bloom is far more pleasing on the eye than I am." Dorothy was puzzled, she was unsure whether Quatre was being serious or not. Was he truly encouraging friendship between servants? He was such a strange and intriguing man.  
  
"Lady Catalonia." Relena said quietly "I am very sorry for Lord Kushrinada's death."  
  
Again, Dorothy was astonished "Why on earth are you sorry?" she exclaimed "After what he did to you, you ought to be pleased!"  
  
Relena flushed "His actions were wrong, but I do not believe that he deserved to die."  
  
Dorothy smiled thinly "Even though your own brother killed him?"  
  
Relena did not look away "Even though Wufei killed him. I believe that conflict solves nothing."  
  
Dorothy was well aware of Quatre watching her closely. She sensed his disquiet as she deliberately taunted Relena. Dorothy was upset with her present situation and she had thought that she would distract herself from it if she made Miss Peacecraft feel uncomfortable. It did not, however, work and now Dorothy was feeling annoyed with herself for the silly attempt. She tried to rectify her mistake.  
  
"Please, Miss Peacecraft, do not be concerned." She said. "My cousin and I never got along and I do not mourn his passing.  
  
Again Dorothy was surprised by her own reaction to her statement and also by Relena's and Quatre's. She had expected that they would be shocked, but they looked even more sympathetic as if they knew Dorothy was telling and untruth. And Dorothy felt her eyes water, she had to blink rapidly to prevent them welling over and embarrassing tears falling down her cheeks. Because it was a lie. Now that she said it she realised that it was not true. On some level she was extremely sad that Treize was dead. She pushed the feeling down and buried it again under the resentment that she was far more comfortable feeling.  
  
When Dorothy's feelings once more were under control, she raised her eyes and found herself looking into Quatre's clear blue compassionate eyes. Immediately the sadness rose again. Damn him! How was it that he evoked such a reaction in her? She tore her eyes away and looked at Relena and felt immediately more comfortable. She decided to revert back to her familiar comfortable cynical self.  
  
"How can I help you Miss Peacecraft – have you come to make claim on a part of Treize's estate for reparation against any injury he caused you? Or are you in possession of a promissory note that you want filled? Either way, I am afraid that you may have to leave unsatisfied. The reason why Treize did what he did was because his expenditure far out striped his income. There is not much left." Dorothy said. Again, she expected to see anger at her words and was only mildly irritated to see concern. She was getting used to not being able to anticipate Quatre's reactions correctly.  
  
Miss Peacecraft spoke first. "I am sorry, Lady Catalonia, as to your situation. I did not realise that your circumstances were so dire. "  
  
Dorothy nodded her head "Treize was never lucky when it came to investments but he was exceptionally good at hiding his failures."  
  
"Perhaps I may be able to help a little?" Relena said hesitantly and Dorothy realised that she was nervous. What ever she was going to say was important to her. "One of Treize's properties is the local mill. I should like to buy it from you." Relena said, her eyes eager the words coming from her mouth fast.  
  
"Purchase it?" Dorothy repeated. "The mill of which you speak is not in the least profitable. There is much competition from abroad"  
  
"I do not wish to run the mill for profit." Relena explained, ignoring Dorothy's cynical raised eyebrow "Have you ever visited it? The conditions are terrible, children work long hours in appalling conditions. I wish to help them, to educate them. But they are bound by the apprenticeship to the mill and I can only do what I wish with the permission of the owner of the mill."  
  
Dorothy shook her head "I have heard that you were a follower of charitable works. By educating the workforce you will effectively loose it. They will be dissatisfied with their situation and want better or themselves."  
  
"They ought to be given the opportunity" Quatre entered the conversation quietly.  
  
"As people are given the opportunity in your own country, I suppose." Dorothy said with irritation "I have done some reading on the subject of harems and it does not seem to me that the woman have much of an opportunity for choice." Dorothy felt fleeting satisfaction at making Quatre flush. She turned back to Relena "And why do you not just ask my permission? Are you convinced that I would deny you it? Do you consider me to be uncharitable?"  
  
Relena shook her head "No, I do not, but I believe that you have a vested interest in making a profit and so would not be able to allow me to do what I wish. And, after you explained your situation I should imagined that you would welcome the funds the sales would generate."  
  
The door opened and Molly entered bringing a tray of tea. She placed it on the desk and left hurriedly, bobbing a quick curtsey as she went. Dorothy sighed and rose to serve the tea.  
  
"As you can see, Miss Peacecraft, I have inherited an empty title, some entailed property and a mountain of debts for which I have become personally liable." She started to pour the tea. Instead of warm golden brown fluid coming from the teapot, only clear hot water emerged. Dorothy closed her eyes in irritation realising that the maid had forgotten to measure in the tealeaves. She lowered the teapot and sat down with head bowed not wishing to see the look of pity she was sure her visitors were now giving her.  
  
"I would like to sell you the mill." Dorothy said softly "I really would." She looked up at Relena's face that was shining with anticipation "But I cannot." Disappointment replaced the look of happiness in Relena's eyes.  
  
"But-" Relena began to speak.  
  
"I cannot." Dorothy continued "Because it is not mine to sell. The deeds are held in the name of Lady Anne Une. She owns the mill."  
  
  
  
  
  
* In 1829 a primitive railway locomotive called 'Rocket' managed a fairly constant 15 miles per hour with a top speed of 29 miles per hour at the Rainhill Trials. The theory of suffocation is a true theory of the time. 


	4. Chapter Four

Captivation  
  
Chapter Four  
  
By kmf  
  
Heero felt physically ill as he read the article in the newspaper that Millardo had given him:  
  
"A few days ago this paper reported that a certain Gentleman of East Sussex and Miss P, a young lady of very considerable Fortune, on their way to Scotland to be married were overtaken by the step-brother of the young lady. A duel ensued in which the Gentleman of East Sussex died and the lady was returned to her family without consummating matters.  
  
  
  
It has now been discovered that Miss P keeps the company of Lord Y, currently also of East Sussex, and that she spent some considerable time unchaperoned in his house whilst he was present. It can only be assumed that the now deceased Gentleman of East Sussex was duped by the heiresses' appearance of innocence and that if he had lived to marry her would have been sorely disappointed."  
  
  
  
The article did not name Relena directly and could not be constituted to be slanderous. But it was obvious to Heero whom it referred to and Dr Jaye had also worked it out. Heero screwed the paper, then tendons showing on the back of his clenched fists.  
  
"It is unacceptable." Heero murmured under his breath, his eyes flat with anger. "How can they write about her – us – in such a way."  
  
Dr Jaye watched him carefully. He had all but raised Heero after his parents died in an outbreak of typhoid fever. He was familiar with the quiet rage that Heero displayed. When angry he would never rant, but would assess every option then act on the best one to solve the situation. Usually successfully. That was why he made, in the doctor's opinion, such a good leader. Heero did not spout rhetoric hot and loudly as some other peers were want to do, heckling and calling to each other trying to drown each other out. Heero would stand and wait until the noise subsided, then would speak on his point, his fierce glare usually enough to quieten anyone who was foolish enough to try and interrupt him.  
  
However, Dr Jaye also felt that Heero underestimated his importance to the Lords. He knew that Heero sometimes wondered if he would ever succeed in altering the labour laws. But Dr Jaye knew better. He had done his own analysis of opinions and found that Heero was close to successfully completing his mission. Very close. If only a couple more prominent peers changed their opinion then the rest would falter and follow their lead.  
  
"What do you intend to do my boy?" Dr Jaye asked, regarding him thoughtfully.  
  
Heero's eyes were clouded in anger. "Do?" he asked "I shall return to Maresfield at once. It is intolerable that Miss Peacecraft should be slandered in such a way."  
  
"Your identity is hinted at too." Dr Jaye observed. "Do you not think that associating with this woman will damage your career? It seems already to have interfered with your objective."  
  
Heero blinked. His objective. His mission. His purpose for campaigning so long and hard in the House of Lords for better work conditions for the poor. The mission that up to now had been paramount in his mind – until that day he had been so distracted by the object of a bet: Miss Relena Peacecraft.  
  
"Think about your reason for doing what you do." Dr Jaye urged quietly.  
  
Heero walked slowing along the corridor, Dr Jaye at his side, reflecting on exactly that.  
  
Heero felt torn between his desire to return to East Sussex and protect the woman that he believed he loved and his overwhelming need to change the laws. On more than one occasion he had been asked why he stayed when there was no possibility of turning the vote. Heero always responded to these queries with the same answer: "Because I must."  
  
Those who asked the question would always nod and accept the answer and not question further. The response was an honest one, the reason behind the response no one knew except for Dr Jaye. Heero wondered at what Relena's reaction would be if she learnt the reason why he tried to so hard to help the poor.  
  
Because of that little girl, so long ago.  
  
Whenever Heero doubted his position or the reasoning behind his stand, he would always force himself to relive the painful memories. To remember the little girl and how he was responsible for her death, even though it was not intentional.  
  
Heero had had a pampered upbringing. Although he suffered the misfortune of loosing both his parents to the dreaded typhoid disease he had been cared for and loved by both his older sister Helena and his guardian Dr Jaye.  
  
Dr Jaye had tried to instil a sense of responsibility and honour in the young Heero, but had also shielded him from the realities of life. Heero was allowed to run free after his studies had been completed and had not had to want for anything. He had been isolated from the hardships that the lower class members of society had to endure. It had therefore been a shock one day to come across and band of gypsies encamped on his estate.  
  
Heero had run from his lessons bored with calculus and Latin; the bright sunshine of the day had called to him. He had evaded his tutor and fled across fields laughing at having escaped from his allocated tasks. Heero remembered it had been a wonderfully sunny hot day, early summer, the grass full of wild flowers and delicious scents in the air. He had run until he was breathless and then rolled in the long grass laughing with the joy that early summer used to give to him.  
  
A shadow cast across his face had alerted him to the presence of another and he had opened his eyes to see a little ragged girl peering down at him. She was thin, her face dirty, her clothes worn and poor. She hugged a woebegone puppy to her chest. Heero did not know it at the time but she was a gypsy girl, one of the multitudes of poor that up until then Heero had no knowledge of. She held out a flower, a sprig of heather, that Heero took from her and then she silently held out a grubby hand.  
  
"You have to pay me." She said quietly, her eyes impossibly large in her thin face.  
  
"I have no money." Heero answered truthfully. He did not carry money around with him, he had never had the need to. The little girl's eyes teared up and she sniffed. The puppy struggled in her small thin arms and escaped her hold, scampering away.  
  
"Mary!" the girl cried and ran after the dog.  
  
Heero had watched her go, then returned thoughtfully to his house. Dr Jaye had been away on one of his many trips visiting colleagues who were also scientifically inclined. Helena was going through a stage of not wanting to associate with someone whom she perceived to be a pest of a brother. Heero presented himself instead to the next best person: the land agent employed by Dr Jaye to handle Heero's business affairs until Heero was old enough to do so for himself.  
  
Years later Heero still felt a pang of guilt at his obvious stupidity. It had been a foolish thing to do, but Heero naive in the ways of the world, had not known better.  
  
The land agent had listened to Heero describe the girl and had muttered "Gypsy" under his breath. He had then asked where Heero had seen the girl. Heero had described the spot and had requested money. The agent had been brusque in his negative response and had sent Heero on his way penniless warning Heero to stay away from the Gypsies least they carry him off.  
  
Even at such a young age Heero had a clear sense of determination and wilfulness. He was not to be put off by the denial of the land agent. Immediately he had made his way upstairs to search for any coins he could find. He located a small leather purse in his guardian's room and he had taken out two golden sovereigns (having no idea of the value of the said coins). He had swiftly returned to the field intending to give the girl money. Led by the smell of smoke it had not taken him long to find the gypsy camp.  
  
Heero winced at the memory. The land agent had got there before him with farm hands armed to drive the gypsies off Heero's land. They had set fire to a couple of the band's covered carts. Heero would never forget the wailing of a woman who was kneeling in front of the smouldering wreck of her home crying for her lost child: the little girl had been asleep within and had perished in the flames.  
  
Heero would always feel guilty for the girl's death – he was the one who had alerted the land agent to the gypsies presence.  
  
The land agent had never been prosecuted, the victims were gypsies and had no standing in law. Heero did report the incident to Dr Jaye when the doctor returned and soon after the agent was replaced by a kinder more charitable man.  
  
Heero blinked in the bright sunshine and realised that he had exited the Houses of Parliament and had been walking along the banks of the Thames deaf to the cries of hawkers and boatmen. His nose wrinkled in distaste at the smell of human excrement that polluted the river. He turned to see that Dr Jaye was still walking beside him, comfortable with Heero's silence, undemanding of explanations of his mood. Dr Jaye knew Heero better than Heero knew himself. Would Relena be as understanding and accepting when she learned of his painful past?  
  
Regardless, it was good to remember that little lost nameless girl. She was the reason that he fought so hard against inequality and injustice. She was the reason why he would continue to do so until his dying day. He would never loose the guilty feelings he had for being the indirect cause of her death, but if he improved social conditions for the poor he could ease his conscience a little.  
  
"Very well, I shall not return immediately." Heero said reluctantly "But I shall send a note to Miss Peacecraft with Millardo stating my support and my intention to return after this debate is complete and ask Miss Peacecraft to be my wife."  
  
"Is that wise Heero?" Dr Jaye asked again "I know how important this crusade of yours is to you. I can only see that marriage to Miss Peacecraft would damage-"  
  
"No!" Heero said firmly. "She is quite innocent of any of the charges laid against her. She was ill – delirious. I brought her to my house where she was chaperoned."  
  
"You may know that, but the press obviously thinks otherwise." Dr Jaye continued to argue "And what the press writes, the people believe. If you marry this woman the world will believe that you do so because you must, because the scandal is true. You could loose the support you have fought so hard to gain."  
  
"I do not care." Heero said firmly "Please understand Dr Jaye, that nothing you say will dissuade me from my purpose. Even if it means loosing support. She is the most important woman in the world to me." Heero glared at Dr Jaye "We have been friends for a long time. Please do not make me choose between you."  
  
Again, Dr Jaye nodded  
  
"Of course. I promise that I shall not raise it again." Dr Jaye said, and watched Heero stalk off back towards Whitehall. "Not to you. However, for the sake of your career I might just have to speak to Miss Peacecraft."  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
(Apologies for the delay in updating. I have moved to a new big house which needs a lot of work done on it and the garden, so I have limited time for writing. Please let me know if you want me to continue with this story, and thank you for reading!) 


	5. Chapter Five

I am sorry that this chapter has taken so long to come out – the ideas are there, but the muse seems to have decided to take a long-term holiday! Hopefully chapter six wont take as long, but I am not making any promises ^_^ Please do bear with me and I will try and get it out as soon as I can. 

To those who read and reviewed chapter 4, thank you. It is lovely to get feedback and it is also encouraging to see that people still want to read this! Cheers!

Captivation 5/?

By kmf

Standard Disclaimer: Do not own ….etc…

Dr Jaye had left Heero as soon as he had determined that there was no possible way to dissuade his young charge from the disastrous course of courting and marrying Miss Peacecraft. He was convinced that if Heero continued on this path his mission of providing better living conditions for the poor would be jeopardized. Dr Jaye feared what damage failure would cause to Heero; he well remembered the event that had so shaped his charge's life. 

Heero had worked very hard to find peace after the little gypsy girl had died. Dr Jaye, who had already been impressed with the boy's intelligence and agility, had become more so as Heero's character developed molded by such a tragic occurrence. Dr Jaye cared enough about Heero that he would not allow momentary blindness in judgement because of 'love' ruin Heero's work. If he could not change Heero's mind, then he would see about changing Miss Peacecraft's.

With that in mind he had left Heero at Lords and had traveled to East Sussex rather than staying on in London as he had told Heero he would. Dr Jaye knew that Millardo Peacecraft would have already traveled to his estate and handed the letter written by Heero to Relena. She would now be in possession of his declaration of love and his hint at marriage. It was up to Dr Jaye to minimize the damage done. He would assess the girl's character and if it proved to be as virtuous and good as Heero claimed he would appeal to her common sense and ask her to forgo her happiness for the sake of Heero's career and life's ambition.

The Peacecraft estate was a modest one, although Dr Jaye knew that both Millardo and his sister had considerable fortunes between them. They were not, it appeared, given to great shows of ostentation. The lawns were neatly scythed and the gravel drive raked but the grounds appeared a little wild and untamed and not formal as the current fashion dictated. 

The butler who opened the door and assisted Dr Jaye out of his carriage was old, his livery elegant but not loud as some were want to dress their servants in. So often employers would turn out workers who had passed a certain age, and Dr Jaye found himself reassured by the old man's presence. Perhaps the Peacecraft's ideals were as high as Heero had suggested he thought as he gave his card to the butler. 

As Dr Jaye waited in the receiving hall waiting for the butler to announce his visit and find out if Miss Peacecraft was 'home' he analyzed with his scientific mind what he had seen so far. He tried to assess what he had already knew of the Peacecraft household and how it would effect what he considered his duty to Heero. If Miss Peacecraft was unwilling to be 'helpful' then the only way to proceed might be by gaining some detrimental information about the young woman from the servants and using that to encourage the lady to be compliant. The aged butler would be completely dedicated to his master and mistress; a man of his age would have no opportunities for employment elsewhere and even if he had gossip to share would not if it put his employment at risk. But perhaps there were other servants that could be used.

As he considered he spied a young woman observing him from the door at the top of the stairs leading to the kitchens. Her hair was scraped back to make her look older and she was openly staring at the old Doctor who peered back at her through his thick glasses. She smiled in a saucy way and the doctor felt a little taken aback; it had been years since a woman had looked at him in quite that way. The doctor was not stupid though and did realize that she had assessed the cut of his clothes and ascertained that he was a man of property before she silently flirted with him. She sniffed as the butler reappeared and at his cold look she spun and headed down the stairs, not before pulling a face at the old man's back. Dr Jaye smiled to himself. Maybe this woman would be a suitable subject to encourage to share some secrets about her mistress that would encourage Relena's compliance.

The butler gestured for Dr Jaye to follow him and he was led down the hall to a plain white painted door that opened to the drawing room. It was simply but elegantly decorated, with pale blue walls and white molded ceiling. Nothing was overstated and the room itself seemed to have a restful feel. However the people sitting inside the drawing room looked anything but restful. 

Dr Jaye instantly recognized the Marquise of Zechs standing by the fireplace, his face frowning and slightly red; an expression of controlled rage. Next to him stood a dark haired woman dressed in light blue silk, her low neckline demurely covered with a white muslin inset. Her hand was draped across her middle in a protective gesture and Dr Jaye could determine a slight bulge. This was the Marchioness whom Dr Jaye had heard was expecting a blessed event.

On the chaise lounge sat two women. One had her head bowed staring at her lap. She did not look up and make eye contact with the doctor, but studiously studied something, a handkerchief perhaps, twisting it in her hands in what appeared to be agitation. Beside her sat a young lady with honey blonde hair swept up empire fashion fastened with ribbons that matched her rose pink muslin gown. Her blue eyes were sparkling and her cheeks flushed. She was unmistakable, her similarity to Millardo Peacecraft undeniable. This was the object of Heero's desire: Miss Relena Peacecraft. A woman of spirit the Doctor determined as it seemed obvious that he had interrupted the siblings exchanging some heated words.

"Dr Jaye" the butler announced.

"Thank you Peygan" replied Millardo, a thin smile on his face "Please arrange for tea to be bought through".

The butler nodded and withdrew from the room. Dr Jaye said nothing but regarded the tableau before him.

"This is a very surprising visit" Millardo said walking towards the Doctor holding out his hand. Dr Jaye grasped it and they shook hands in a friendly greeting.

"I hope you will forgive my unannounced visit" he said.

"There is nothing to forgive" Millardo replied "Please let me introduce the ladies" he gestured to the women by the fire. "My wife Lucrezia, Marchioness of Zechs." Lucrezia inclined her head "May I introduce Dr Jaye – I have mentioned him before, but in case you have forgotten he was the guardian of Yuy."

Dr Jaye noted with interest how Lucrezia suddenly stood straighter, her eyes instantly going toward Relena. His name also captured Relena's attention, her face going an interesting pale shade, her eyes wide and startled. Interesting, Dr Jaye thought.

Millardo continued "This is my sister, Miss Relena Peacecraft of whom I am sure you have heard much about." Relena flushed and glared at her brother but stood and held out her hand to Dr Jaye.

"It is a great pleasure to meet you." she said sincerely, her voice direct and honest, her eyes innocent and sincere. Perhaps she is an innocent as Heero claimed thought the doctor.

"And finally" Millardo continued after a slight pause, "Someone that you may have met before: Lady Anne Une."

Dr Jaye felt his heart skip a beat in shock. He looked down at the woman on the chaise lounge who slowly lifted her head to gaze at him.

It was true. It was Lady Une – someone he had only met on the occasion of Helena's wedding, but someone he had no desire to meet again: the woman whose name had been linked to Helena's death.

She gazed up at him her face pale and thin, he eyes red rimed and tortured. Dr Jaye had a clear recollection of her at the wedding, brash and loud. This creature now before him was a mere shadow of her former self. 

But even the shadow of Lady Une was too much for Dr Jaye. He could not bear to be in the same room as her. He turned on his heal and left the drawing room. As he stalked out he heard Millardo's voice comment:

"See Relena? And just how do you think Heero is going to react?"

Relena watched Dr Jaye depart from the room feeling more than a little despair. How would Heero react? She had thought of this very matter more than once in the proceeding 48 hours.

After learning from Dorothy that Lady Une was being held in an institution Relena had felt a growing disquiet. It was true that Lady Une might have been at least partially responsible for Helena's imprisonment and her subsequent death. She was also responsible for Relana's own abduction. But Relena could not help feel that no one deserved to be placed in an asylum where they would be kept in squalor and depravity even if they were mentally unfit. 

And Relena was not sure that Une was unfit. 

Perhaps Une was the victim of a husband keen to be rid of her as much as Treize was keen to be rid of Helena. Once Relena had thought of this she could not un-think it. It preyed on her mind during the ride home from Dorothy's estate, it plagued her during the evening to the extent that Lucrezia commented on her quietness and feared that Relena was sickening for something. 

Quatre had been quietly supportive of the silent Relena, and Relena had been very grateful for this. At length he explained to Lucrezia the outcome of the visit to Dorothy.

"Oh you must be disappointed." Lucrezia had commented trying to comfort Relena misunderstanding the reason for her silence. Whilst Relena was still concerned about purchasing the mill and helping all the workers, she was also concerned about Lady Une. When she had told Lucrezia this stunned silence was all that had greeted her. Lucrezia had placed her fork down upon the table and had shook her head in disbelief.

"I do not understand you" Lucrezia had said in all honesty "But consider, if you do visit Lady Une what would Lord Yuy think of it?"

It was a phrase that was repeated to her often over the next day: Catherine, Wufei, Hilde with the ever-present Duo, Minister Darlian all asked the same question.

Relena had thought at the time that Heero would understand her desire to help the unfortunate, her willingness to forgive the past and work towards a better future. But now that the task of retrieving Lady Une was complete she was a little less sure of herself. 

A lot less sure.

Wufei had point blank refused to accompany her on her quest to see how Lady Une was and Relena did not push him. Wufei was questioning his faith and did not have any spirit left in him at the moment to forgive or to help. Relena did not ask Lucrezia not wishing to put her sister in law under any additional stress. Quatre, although always eager to help, was due to return to London and Relena felt that her brother would not appreciate her encroaching on any more of the diplomat's time. The obvious choice was Dr Barry. The doctor was also preparing to quit East Sussex and try to return to her ship, but was happy to assist Relena with this task.

Barry had not asked what Heero would think, but had agreed to perform one last task for the Peacecraft family. She had been quite surprised to learn that Une had been committed and had shaken her head in disgust. A comment about husbands treating wives as property was uttered, but Barry refused to say anymore on that subject and seemed to regret saying anything. She had, however, asked what Wufei would think. 

Relena had at the time been a little taken aback at the question, which she felt to be unexpected, but had explained that Wufei would not be party to the trip. Sally had nodded then quickly gone on to ask who else would be accompanying them on the excursion, as Relena could not travel along with a single 'man'. Relena had thought to ask Hilde, but had been unable to locate her friend. Catherine had been the obvious next choice and she had quickly agreed to the plan.

Together they had set out to the institution in which Une had been confined in the nearby town of Grinstead. It had seemed that Lord Une had been unwilling to have his wife travel back to London and had instructed his servants to dispatch her to the nearest asylum in location to Maresfield. Relena had been both indignant about this and relieved as it meant that the task could be achieved in just one day.

When the party had arrived at their destination Relena had been stunned,. 

She had expected squalor and dirty surroundings but what she found was an elegant home in large grounds staffed by people dressed in crisp and clean uniforms and the inmates allowed to wander under supervision around the grounds. It had not been the place of depravity and misery that she had imagined with patients bound by chains and grimy with their own filth but a progressive institution that cared for its inmates.

Her second surprise was to find that Lady Une was not alone but had the company of Lord Une who proved to be a pleasant man of middle years who apparently was much enamoured with his wife and wanted only the best for her. Lord Une had been more than happy to talk to Relena and her party and had advised that Lady Une was well enough to leave but was in a deep depression over what had happened. 

And it was true, Lady Une had the appearance only of a sad woman not a raving lunatic. She had asked Relena for forgiveness and had immediately asked after Mariemaia – a question that obviously gave Lord Une some pain. Relena had talked about her plans with regard to the mill and how that would help Mariemaia and the other children. Une had listened but seemed not to take it in. 

Une was full of self-doubt and self loathing and constantly needed reassuring as to the fact that Relena had forgiven her. At length Relena had asked what she needed to do to convince Une that the past was in the past. 

Lady Une had instantly replied: "Take me with you so that I can help the children."

It had not been a request that Relena had anticipated.

Lucrezia touching her shoulder snapped Relena from her musings. "My dear I do believe you should go and talk to Dr Jaye before he leaves"

Relena looked up at Lucrezia a little startled. She glanced at the door. Of course she must follow the doctor – he could not be allowed to leave without her explaining why she had done what she had done. Heero must not be allowed to find out about Une this way, she must tell him herself so that he could understand her reasoning. Relena nodded and rose to her feet. Une, like a mirror image, followed but Lucrezia put a hand on Une's shoulder.

"No, my dear, sit down. Relena will be back in a moment." Lucrezia said quietly. Une hesitated for then sat down, again her attention taken with the perceived spot in her handkerchief. 

Relena smiled her thanks at Lucrezia, then ran out of the door after Dr Jaye.


	6. Chapter Six

Captivation

by kmf

Chapter 6

Standard Disclaimer applies...

Relena was unable to persuade Dr Jaye from his intention of immediately quitting Sanq Hall. At Lucrezia's words she had run from the room ignoring the look of irritation on her brother's face. She caught up with Jaye on the white marble steps leading from the hall's entrance to the sweeping drive. There he had paused to retrieve his hat, gloves and stick from a flustered Peygan; never had the butler experienced a guest leaving quite so suddenly and for once he had not been at the ready with the guests articles of dress. 

Jaye's carriage still stood in front of the house, the stable boy that had been sent to guide the driver to the stables had only just arrived and stood to one side hopping from foot to foot. The spectacle of watching his mistress run after a guest was one too good to miss; he would be the centre of attention when he took this gossip back to the stables.

Dr Jaye observed Relena's approach through the corner of his eye with a look of irritation, restless with the urgency to leave the property at once. 

"There is no need to say anything, young lady, your actions speak for themselves. The contempt you must hold Heero in is staggering." he commented refusing even to look directly at her.

Relena stopped her approach, rare rage enlivening her eyes. 

"Contempt!" she repeated "Sir I assure you that I hold Lord Yuy in no such thing! Indeed, I hold him in the highest possible regard."

Dr Jaye snorted and nodded towards the house "If you had any regard for my ward you would not harbour that woman under your roof. How your brother can allow you to behave in such a way-"

Relena interrupted, her ire momentarily overriding her normal politeness. "This has nothing to do with Millardo. Kindly do not bring him into the conversation. I am a woman of independent means and as such I take full responsibility for my actions."

Again, Dr Jaye snorted "Then take responsibility for them! Cease your badgering of me!" he said as he climbed up into the carriage "I know what Heero's reaction will be to this act of treachery. He will never have anything to do with someone who helped the murderer of his sister!" Dr Jaye turned his head to look directly at Relena for the first time. "Indeed, for this I must thank you. It was my task today to persuade you to leave Heero alone. I believe now there is no need, Heero will certainly never talk let alone see you again. Good day!"

Dr Jaye slammed the carriage door and tapped the roof of it with his stick signalling the driver that he was ready to go. The driver flicked the reins urging the pair of horses into action and the carriage moved off down the gravel drive swiftly. Relena stood on the steps watching it depart before bowing her head.

Peygan observed the stable boy still watching and waved at him signalling him to be gone. Glancing up the steps he saw that several of the house staff, including Mrs Noventa, were watching from the front door. At a frown from the butler they scattered into the house, with the exception of Sylvia who moved slowly savouring with obvious delight her mistress's discomfort. Peygan turned back to Relena who stood quiet and still.

"...Miss?" Peygan wanted to put a comforting arm around the girl who he had come to regard as a grand daughter. She was a kind and gentle creature who showed himself and the staff every courtesy; it upset him to see her treated this way. He was very surprised when she turned with a thin but confident smile.

"Lord Yuy will understand." she said in a low voice "After all both he and I want the same thing for the unfortunate of this world. He is a man of great compassion Peygan. I have every confidence that he will understand."

Peygan was not so sure.

* * * *

Upon re-entering the drawing room at Sanq Hall Relena found that her brother and sister in law had left the company of Lady Une and had withdrawn to their own suite of rooms. Relena did not blame them. Lady Une was a difficult person to be around for any length of time; the depressing air that hung around her made people want to escape her presence. 

Except Relena. Relena knew from recent experience how distressing depression could be and how difficult it was to lift oneself from its dark clutches. She would not abandon the broken woman to thoughts of what had been, but furrowed her brow thinking of how she could get Une to think of what could be. 

As Relena stood in the doorway thinking, she noted that Catherine was now sitting in a corner of the room sewing with a calm expression on her face. Her hands belied her; she was unpicking the silk threads and taking little care of the material underneath them. Une's company might have affected her; Catherine made no secret of the fact that she did not trust Une and would not forgive her for the harm that she had done to Relena despite Relena's own forgiveness of the act. 

However, Relena thought it more likely that it was the imminent departure of Quatre and his bodyguards that was causing Catherine to be careless. Relena smiled gently as she watched her maid attempt the complicated stitch again. This was another problem that Relena felt duty bound to try and solve; Catherine's unspoken love of Rashid.

Relena, herself a woman in love, was more than able to detect signs of that condition in others. Catherine was in love with Rashid, though she would deny it if asked. Catherine did own to greatly admiring the man; he was fearless and brave, strong and kind – what was there not to admire? Relena had to agree that Rashid possessed all these traits along with a great deal of loyalty to his master Quatre. 

Rashid would never abandon Quatre even if it were for the love of his life. Relena knew this by just observing the man and this was one of the traits that drew Catherine to him. Relena also knew from observing the servant that he reciprocated the unvoiced feelings of Catherine. Often she had seen him casting looks towards her maid when he thought he was unobserved, especially after Catherine had suffered a head injury in defence of Relena. But Relena also believed that Rashid would not voice those feelings. Although he was brave beyond any doubt, he was also shy around women.

Catherine bit her lip to stop herself cursing as the silken threads became tangled once again. Reaching down to her reticule she produced a fine pair of tiny silver scissors and started hacking at the material. Relena stopped herself from shaking her head. Catherine was too stubborn to say anything, and Relena's intuition told her that Rashid was too shy. It was up to Relena to talk to Quatre before his departure and ask what could be done to encourage the two potential lovers to speak. Difficult though it would be to loose Catherine, she wanted only the best for her maid and her friend.

Relena was just beginning to ponder what Trowa would do if his sister married and left when Catherine looked up and observed her mistress staring at her. Catherine flushed at being caught unpicking the material in such a savage way and immediately put the work away in the sewing basket beside her.

"The Marquise asked that I sit with Lady Une until your return." She explained, looking coldly towards the lady in question. Une ignored her, still twisting a handkerchief in her hand. "Is all well with you?" Catherine went on to ask noting her mistresses paler than normal cheeks.

Relena nodded but did not answer aloud. She had no wish to talk of her further troubles in front of Une. Une already had a heavy load of guilt to carry and Relena did not wish to add to it. She walked over to Une and sat beside her watching the woman closely. Apparently sensing Relena's good intent Une became a little less agitated at her approach. The handkerchief still held tightly was no longer twisted between Une's two white hands.

"My visitor has gone, Lady Une." Relena said gently laying a hand on Une's shoulder. "Would you like to take some air in the garden? It was recommended by your doctor that you exercise to get your strength back."

Une looked towards Relena, her eyes clear, bright and determined. Relena felt a little start of fear at Une being so focused on her, but pushed the feeling aside sitting still to listen to what Une had to say.

"I wish to visit the mill. I wish to visit the children…Mariemaia." Une said in almost a whisper, her voice croaky.

Relena nodded slowly and ignored Catherine's humph of displeasure. Indeed it was good that Une wanted to visit the mill. She owned the mill and was in a position to make instant changes if she so wished. It was a focus that animated Une, something Relena had not seen since her retrieval from the asylum. Maybe this visit would bring her out of her depression and back to normality (although Relena hoped that normal would be a kinder Une and not the Une she had experienced during Trieze's lifetime).

Relena bit her own lip as she considered a third reason as to why a visit to the mill would be a good idea. She tried not to think of it as she considered it a selfish reason: 

Heero. 

If Heero had some tangible proof that Une was now doing good then perhaps Heero would forgive her actions. It was a selfish reason, the children ought to come first and Relena's own happiness second. But still she thought it.

* * * *

The first visit to the mill was the afternoon of Jayes visit. Dr Barry interrupted her packing to travel with them so she could assess each child and make recommendations as to their health.

The mill was as Relena recalled; noisy, steamy and full of unpleasant smells. The children looked a little rounder due to the gifts of food that Heero had made to the poorhouse, but they were still undernourished, ragged and working in terrible conditions.

The overseer approached them as soon as the three entered. He glanced at Relena obviously recalling the last time she had visited and then glanced over to the loom where Mariemaia was working. He grinned as Relena followed his gaze and saw the young girl studiously trying to ignore the visitors, her cropped hair patchy, her face dirty.

"What do you want?" the overseer spat on the floor beside Relena's foot. She stood her ground ignoring the streaked spit that had come so close to hitting her suede slipper.

Une had also followed the look and stood transfixed staring at the child. Even in such a wretched state the parentage of Mariemaia was obvious. She shared the distinctive eyebrows of her father and his cousin, her eyes were the eyes of Trieze. Mariemaia glanced once quickly in their direction, noted that the overseer was not looking at her and grinned broadly. Une straightened. She turned to the overseer and glared at the man.

"I am Lady Anne Une." She said firmly. Both the overseer and Relena, who had been staring coldly at each other, looked at her in some surprise, this was the first time Une had been proactive since her return to Sanq Hall.

The overseer obviously recognised her name as he quickly doffed his hat to reveal his greasy hair. "M'lady." He said "I weren't expecting a visit from you-"

"You are dismissed." Une said, turning away from him and looking back towards Mariemaia.

"Dismissed…?" the overseer repeated, confused.

"Your services are no longer required." Une said in a bored tone "You may leave the building now. I shall arrange for your wages to be paid in due course."

"…Dismiss?" the man gaped "You cant dismiss me! You need me to run this mill!"

"Really." Une said "In that case…" she pitched her voice so that all near could hear her, even over the noise of the looms. "Everyone stop working. Stop the looms. Cease to stoke the engines. Let them die!" Une turned back to the overseer "With the mill no longer working I really have no need for your services. I repeat – you are dismissed."

The overseer glared from Une, to Relena, then back to Une, twisting his hat in his hands in an unconscious mimic of Lady Une only a couple of hours earlier. Growling in anger he pulled his cap on "You aint heard the last of this, Lady." He said sarcastically to Une, then turned to Relena "Nor you! Standing there acting so high and mighty when all know you to be a sl-"

"Enough!" Dr Barry grabbed the man by the lapel of his coat. Even though the overseer stood taller than the doctor and outweighed her by a good 50 pounds, he had the good grace to look startled as she shook her fist in his face. "I will not tolerate such slander from a brigand such as you. This lady's reputation is spotless and if I ever hear you say the words you just attempted to utter again, I will call you out! And if you do not defend her reputation when any of your low companions slander her, rest assured I will hear of it and I will call you out. Do you understand?" She gave the man a shake and released him. 

The overseer, obviously startled at nearly being involved in a duel and having little skill in any weapon and even less nerve, ran as fast as his heels would carry him to the exit, not looking back once. Dr Barry smiled in satisfaction, rubbing her hands against the fabric of her britches in an attempt to rid them of the dirt and feel of the grubby jacket. Relena smiled her thanks, most impressed with Dr Barry's display of chivalry. It was at times like this that Relena forgot completely that Dr Barry was, in fact, a woman.

Some children gaped at the site of their hated boss running for his life. Some were quietly telling those who could not hear what Une and Dr Barry had said. One by one the looms were shut down, the long belts connecting them to the steam engine pulled away from the drive shaft. The mill steadily grew quieter, until the last of the machines gradually slowed and stopped.

The quietness was eerie. Relena looked around her at the many young faces looking expectantly back. She cleared her voice and turned to Une "What do you propose to do now Lady Une?" she asked, her heart fluttering with the excitement of a dream almost achieved.

Une stood still. She looked around herself taking in the surroundings and slowly began to smile, the first true smile Relena thought she had ever seen on the face of the Lady. Une addressed herself to the children. "I believe that we should follow Miss Peacecraft's excellent idea and turn this establishment into a school." she said firmly.

The cheer of the children almost matched the noise of the now silent looms in volume. 

Relena smiled in great satisfaction. It was a moment that she had often imagined. Apart from one thing. The one person above all others in this world that she dreamed of sharing this achievement with was not here.

Heero.

TBC


	7. Chapter Seven

Captivation

By kmf

Standard disclaimer applies

Chapter Seven

Dr Barry wasted no time in assessing the children, indeed she had little time to waste. It was her intention to return to London as soon as she could and reclaim her commission as a naval officer; Barry had had more than enough of staying in one place. It was in her nature to be restless; she yearned to be on the wide ocean again experiencing the invigorating thrill of new lands and the addictive thrill of battle. 

Relena accepted that Barry would be gone before the week was out and was grateful for whatever time Barry could give her and her project. Although she knew nothing of why Barry pretended to be male she did perceive that Barry had a great deal of empathy for the poor overworked children. It was possible that Barry herself had been indentured as a child, such practice was common in China. Or perhaps she used her male disguise to flee an arranged marriage. Relena did not really care why Barry did as she did, she was just grateful that the doctor was there and willing to be of help.

Barry worked quickly, but showed much compassion to her diminutive patients. They formed a line in front of her and looked a sorry sight. Complexions were sallow and pale, hair thin and dirty, their stature in the most part short, and their limbs thin to the extreme. Some had bent spines and some bowed legs. Most were lame as they suffered from flat feet, the delicate young arches having fallen from standing at looms for hours longer than a growing child should. It was a sad parade, but Dr Barry worked efficiently making a note of the name of each child, a list of symptoms that they displayed, a diagnosis and a recommendation of treatment.

For the majority it was just rest, good diet and good hygiene. There was nothing that could be done to correct limbs already bend and ruined from years of toil. Relena had hoped that more could have been done, but the damage was simply irreversible. She found the list of ailments made depressing reading once Barry had finished. Especially the note beside each girl child's name: 'potential abnormality of pelvis precludes childbirth'. When Relena questioned this, Dr Barry explained.

"It is probably that along with deformities of the spine, legs and feet each girl will have a deformed pelvis. If the aperture is triangular rather than the usual oval shape, there is a serious risk to the mother's life during childbirth. The baby would have to be sacrificed to save the mothers life or visa versa." She said, nodding at Relena's expression of sadness for the girls in front of her who would be denied the joy of a child because of their master's capitalistic greed. "These children have been worked like animals – no worse than animals." Dr Barry continued "A factory owner would never treat his horse like this. His horse he would rest, groom, house and feed well. But a child." Barry huffed, and shrugged knowing that she did not have to preach to Relena. "I know you will achieve your dream of starting a school here. But I would ask you to consider this; this is but one mill.

"If you want to help deprived children, and believe me there are many in this country, you must target the source. You must change the laws that allow people to indenture children into what is for all intents and purposes slavery." Barry continued, her arms folded and face serious. "This problem is not isolated to England. It is world wide, but you have a great opportunity to bring about the spark of change here and the world must follow Britannia's lead."

Relena nodded her agreement. "I realise that this is not just a problem in the mills. The children in the mines are equally misused, as are the poor young children that the chimneysweepers use. Nor is it limited to this country. The conditions Wufei were living in before my parents adopted him were terrible, but he at least did not suffer physical deformities from them. I understand what you are saying, Dr Barry, but I am a woman and have no influence on law. I must trust in the likes of Lord Yuy who agree wholeheartedly with what you have said and are trying to change the way people think. Whilst he fights the battle, all I can do is tend to the wounded."

Barry's eyes softened at the mention of Wufei "Have you spoken to Wufei lately?" she asked, gathering her cloak and moving towards the door.

"No." Relena replied with some regret. She had not spoken to Wufei since she had returned from the asylum with Lady Une. On the last occasion Wufei had made it clear that he considered what Relena was doing to be incredibly stupid and Relena still felt a little put out from the lack of support from her adopted brother.

"May I suggest you do so. Before the day after tomorrow." Barry said and left the room before Relena could ask her why.

* * * * *

That night Relena felt secure in the fact that all the children from the poorhouse were clean, sleeping in good linen with full stomachs. Although the poorhouse still was in a sad way the children would have to remain there until alterations were done to the mill to provide dormitories for them to sleep in, rooms for them to be educated in and kitchens to provide meals. Relena negotiated swiftly with the woman who looked after the poorhouse, Margaret, who quickly saw that if she co-operated with this forceful young lady there would be work for her at the school once completed and a better life for herself.

Une did not want to leave Mariemaia , but Relena could not take the child back with her to Sanq Hall. If she took one, she would have to take them all. And as large as Sanq Hall was it would not accommodate all the children. And even if there was room for them all, Millardo would have to give permission, which was unlikely. He was very protective of Lucrezia's health; when he had found that Relena had made another visit to the mill he instructed her to stay away from Lucrezia until she had thoroughly washed and was sure that she had not carried any disease back to the house.

The only thing that seemed to cheer Millardo up was the news that Lady Une would not be returning to Sanq Hall. She had taken to her new direction wholeheartedly and had decided that if Mariemaia could not come to Sanq Hall with her, then she would stay in the poor house with Mariemaia. Relena was touched by this and felt in her heart that it boded well for their new school partnership.

For it would be a partnership. Although Une owned the mill, she had no money of her own to fund the alterations. That was where Relena came in. With her great fortune she could provide the capital for the changes that needed to be put in place. She could also employ the veritable army of servants that would be needed to help run such a large institution, not to mention teachers. What was needed could only be achieved by both of them.

Dinner was a quiet affair that night with Une remaining at the poorhouse, Millardo and Lucrezia staying in their rooms at Millardo's request. Lucrezia sent a note to Relena asking her to forgive her brother and herself for their actions and that Lucrezia was very proud for what Relena was on the brink of achieving. Relena was very touched by the note - her relationship with Lucrezia had changed in such a short time. When Relena had first arrived at Sanq Hall she had thought Lucrezia to be very prudish, but in reality she had been insecure in her role as a Marchioness. Pregnancy suited her, she had mellowed and become relaxed and confident.

The dinner party consisted of just Quatre and Relena. Whilst it was not strictly correct for them to eat on their own, with the servants who attended them and the body guard that stood silently in the corner watching them, they were not truly alone. In fact Relena considered that she was more chaperoned than usual. 

Quatre was leaving in a few days and Relena knew that she would miss him. He was a dear friend, very interested in her project and supportive of her actions concerning Lady Une. She would miss his support when he departed for London and then Arabia.

As they ate their main course Relena talked about her eventful day. She related her conversation with Dr Jaye, but did not mention her fears that Heero would cut her off without giving her a chance to explain. Although Relena considered the ambassador a dear friend, she did not feel at ease enough to express her confused emotions. Quatre, however, was astute as always and with his gift of empathy seemed to pick up that there was more occurring than she was letting on. 

"You have done great things, Miss Peacecraft, and you will achieve much more I am sure. A woman with a heart as great as yours can only do good. I am sure that Lord Yuy will understand what you have done, but if he does not then perhaps he does not deserve your affection."

Relena looked into Quatre's kind eyes. As always, he spoke with great sincerity. She did not want to argue with him on one of their last nights together. "Perhaps" she murmured. Thinking of Catherine and also wanting to change the conversation she tried to broach the subject of her maid and Rashid. "What, Ambassador, is your opinion of the marriage of two people from different cultures?" As she spoke she suddenly recollected that Heero was of mixed blood; she remembered quite clearly the deep tones of his voice as he told her the tale of merchants ships and Japan. Relena felt such a surge of love that she felt quite breathless, and had to urge herself to keep smiling at Quatre.

Quatre looked a little puzzled "I believe that it can be a difficult union." he said cautiously "There is always the question of where the couple should live, which culture they should follow. Any offspring are also drawn into the difficulties. If the couple follow two different religions, then which should the children follow." he looked down at his plate, moving the food around with a silver fork.

"But if they love each other, should not they be encouraged and supported in a union that could bring them great joy?" Relena continued, again feeling want and need for Heero to return from London and all to be right. Shaking her head to tried to concentrate on the task at hand. "What of you, Ambassador? If a Christian woman declared her love to you, if she had no real ties to this country, if she was willing to give up her religion to please you, would you not take her with you?"

Unnoticed by her Quatre again flushed. "Yes, but only if they both love each other equally." he said "If they love each other equally then anything can be given up. But what if one only loves the other like a sister." Quatre locked eyes with Relena.

Relena frowned. "I cannot believe that the emotion I detected was that of sibling love."

Quatre bit his lip, his eyes full of sincerity and kindness. "Miss Peacecraft, Relena, I believe that you have heard of my gift - The Heart of Space. It enables me sometimes to feel what others are feeling. I feel your love as you speak, but must tell you that though I feel much for you, I do not love you. I wish I could reciprocate such strong feelings, but my heart is taken by another."

Relena was, for a moment, stunned into silence. Quatre thought that she loved him? She could not help herself and burst into laughter, holding a napkin over her mouth as she tried to stifle her mirth. Quatre instantly thought that the woman was in tears, although the emotions flowing from her were very confused. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and tried to give it to her.

"I am so sorry Miss Peacecraft!" he said upset, "You are the one person that I would wish every happiness for, but I cannot be the one to grant you that happiness."

Relena pulled the napkin away from her mouth to show that she was smiling and that the tears in her eyes were tears of laughter. She held a hand to her side that ached from the effort to stop the laughter that threatened to spill from her mouth once more. "Quatre, I am not in love with you! I am sorry if I confused you. I was thinking of someone, but talking about another." She giggled again "I do wish that Trowa was here to do me a sketch of your look of panic."

Quatre, feeling exceedingly relieved, started to smile again "Then what, no who, are you talking about?" he asked.

"Catherine and Rashid." Relena said firmly, smiling broadly.

Quatre looked surprised, but a smile of delight spread over his face as he considered it "I had noted that Rashid was rather taken by the little maid, I did not realise that it was love though. Rashid has been around me all my life and is very good at shielding his emotions from me." Quatre considered Relena carefully "I do believe, Miss Peacecraft, that you share to some extent the gift of the Heart of Space. Perhaps that is why I feel so very much at ease in your presence. Now what do you propose to do about Catherine and Rashid."

"I believe that Catherine is too stubborn to mention her feelings to Rashid - perhaps you could ascertain from Rashid how he feels about her and if I am correct, encourage him to declare his feelings to her." Relena asked

"Very well, I shall talk to him." Quatre nodded "And if that fails I can always order him."

Relena looked up a little shocked, then smiled "A discussion ought to be enough." she said.

Quatre still chuckling, partly in relief and partly in amusement took a sip of the water from his crystal wine glass. When he looked again at Relena he saw that she was still watching him, a silent question in her eyes.

"What is it Miss Peacecraft?" he asked.

"Please tell me Ambassador, who is it who has stolen your heart so neatly away from me?"

Quatre blushed for the third time that evening.


	8. Chapter 8

Captivation

By kmf

Chapter 8

The standard disclaimer, as always, applies….

It was a beautiful summer evening. The sun was near to setting giving the clouds a warm pink glow. Shadows were cast long with the curious resolution that only sunset can bring. Duo cast a glance at the woman by his side. A perfect evening for a romantic walk with the girl of your dreams he thought.

Hilde's face glowed in the fading light, pink roses adorned her cheeks, her bonnet hid most of her hair but the strands that escaped gleamed with blue black highlights. She had taken off the pristine white apron that she usually wore. Duo noted with interest how the fine green lawn dress moulded to her curves as they walked along. It surprised him how much of a woman's form a small linen apron could conceal.

The path they took was lined with meadowsweet and tall nettles, the latter now caused the couple to move closer together to avoid their sharp sting. Duo felt his heart skip a beat as he caught the scent of Hilde's lavender perfume. As she walked she turned her head towards him and gave him a shy smile. Duo could not resist - he needed to taste those smiling pink lips that teased and beckoned him so. He bent his head closer to hers and…

"Ewww!" a giggle came from behind them.

Duo sighed and pulled away from the tempting Hilde and looked over his shoulder at the mildly irritating Anne, who had appointed herself to be their chaperone for the evening. Not that they needed a chaperone.

After Duo had apologised to Hilde and had been forgiven he had set himself to the task of winning her father over; a task that he had been decidedly nervous about. Hilde's father was a veritable giant of a man; tall, blonde with muscles that had been developed over many years participating in good honest labour. He was also a protective father and had made it clear on their first encounter that Duo was not particularly welcome. However, it had been Hilde who had awarded him a black eye - she had a particularly vicious right hook that she had been taught by her dear Papa. She also had an alarming amount of natural talent for the sport of boxing.

Hilde had made it clear to her father that all was forgiven, and Duo had spent an uncomfortable evening sitting across the table from Mr Schbeiker watching him every so often flex his biceps at him. Each time elicited an involuntary gulp from Duo and a look of smug satisfaction from Mr Schbeiker. Finally Duo had flexed his own biceps back at giant farmer. Unfortunately the effect was sadly lacking and the only response from Mr Schbeiker had been bellows of laughter. Still, it had seemed to do the trick. Mr Schbeiker had called him a funny little man and had told Duo to come work on the farm for a few weeks and soon he would have muscles that could, perhaps, rival Hilde's. 

He had also from that moment left Duo and Hilde alone. Mr Schbeiker had every confidence in his eldest daughter. He knew that she was a sensible child and would not allow herself to get into any trouble. He also knew that if Duo got too fresh Hilde would put him in his place.

However, Anne had taken to following them about. It was not that the younger Miss Schbeiker particularly enjoyed Duo's company, although she did always greet him with a bright smile. She was just doing what any younger sister would do; annoy her elder sibling. Whenever they walked Anne would always be there grinning and making comments if they got too close. Hilde would draw back and send a glare of irritation at her sister and the wonderful opportunity of a kiss would be lost. 

As it was this evening.

Duo looked forward towards Hilde who was striding with purpose along the path. It had been Duo's intention just to wander aimlessly on such a warm and happy summer evening, but now he had a germ of an idea in his mind and his direction took purpose. He lengthened his stride and walked ahead of Hilde to where the path forked. Pointing to his left he said.

"Let us go this way"

Hilde shrugged and moved in the direction he had indicated and Anne followed, a big grin on her face smug with the satisfaction that she had been able to thwart Hilde. Duo waited until she had gone by and let himself grin. The path he had chosen led towards a small lake known locally as Weeping Water. It was a quiet place surrounded by old leafy oak trees and hornbeams, gnarled and stunted with age. In fact it could be quite an eerie place when the sun was behind clouds and the water no longer reflected the trees but was dark and shadowy.

Duo picked up his pace and caught the two ladies up. Hilde was picking the seed heads off the tall grass as she walked, stripping them of seeds and letting them scatter through her gloved fingers along the side of the path.

"St Swithin's Day, if it do rain

For forty days it will remain

St Swithins Day an it be fair

For forty days twill rain nae mair"

Hilde recited the motto as she walked along. "Today is St Swithin's so the summer promises to be beautiful." she said, smiling slightly as his raised eyebrow.

"All the tears St Swithin can cry

St Bartlemys mantle wipes them dry"

Duo responded, winking "See I know some country law too."

Anne scoffed "Mottos like that are silly. It never rains for forty days and nights." she said.

Duo grinned. "Sometimes the motto or myth may seem silly, but often there is a seed of truth to them." he gestured towards the lake they were approaching. They had entered under the cover of trees and it was darker and less cheerful than before. The sun was setting and soon it would be twilight. "Are there any tales about Weeping Water."

"It is said that a woman called Peg O'Mally lives under its surface, in amongst the weeds, waiting to pull the unwary in with her." Hilde said, walking swiftly to the edge of the lake. Some boulders were arrayed there and she carefully scrambled up them. Standing on the highest rock she surveyed the water. 

"Oh, and would I enjoy being pulled into the depths by the luscious Peg?" Duo asked "Is she a sumptuous nymph who will award me with a watery kiss?"

Hilde laughed out loud "Only if you like your water nymphs to be old hags with long green teeth."

"She is supposed to be a witch." Anne said, standing a little way back from the water "But it is just a tale to keep children from the waters edge, nothing more. I do not believe in witches."

Duo looked at her thoughtfully "Still, there could be an element of truth in the story. There might have once lived here an old woman called Peg O'Malley. And do not dismiss the supernatural so readily. I have heard tales that would turn your hair white. Tales that I could not explain away."

Anne hugged herself, unconsciously shivering. The evening was drawing in and the woods were looking less and less inviting.

"Mr Maxwell, kindly do not scare the child." Hilde said crossly from her perch up on the rocks.

Anne bridled at being called both a child and scared. She ignored Hilde's warning, and turned to Duo "I would hear this tale of yours." she said, sticking her chin out in determination.

Duo had to smile. Anne looked at that moment very much like Hilde; what was it about the Schbeikers that made their women so strong and determined. Before Anne noted the smile it was gone, and Duo moved closer to her.

"This story is true and it happened to a friend's friend's uncle's employer. He, like you, scoffed at the old myths and legends and he, like you, said that they were silly old wives tales. And for that disbelief he paid the ultimate penalty." Duo had lowered his voice almost to a whisper, drawing closer to Anne who watched him with wide eyes. "He was a farmer, like your father. A good man, an honest man. There was a small wood near by his farmhouse though which he would often ride in the evening twilight. The wood, it was rumoured, was haunted but the man did not believe in tales of spirits and ghosts. He openly said that it was a load of nonsense, until the day when he had no choice but to believe."

Anne had taken a step back from Duo as he advanced on her. She had wrapped her hands around her waist and her smile had faded somewhat. Duo could tell that she wanted to hear more, but was a little scared just the same.

"This farmer was heading home one night after a drink with his fellows. They had warned him not to go through the woods, but he had laughed loudly, reaffirmed his disbelief and set off confidant of a quiet ride home. But something had heard his denials and sought to teach him a lesson." Duo paused again. The twilight in the forest was growing, the shapes of the trees becoming more menacing. An owl hooted nearby and Anne jumped. Duo continued "As he was riding through the wood he was suddenly overtaken by a pack of hounds. Big and black they were with glowing white eyes the size of saucers. Behind them came a huntsman, covered head to foot in a cape so that his features could not be discerned. Not a sound could the farmer hear, no baying from the hounds, nor hoof fall from the horse. Stealing himself he decided to act brave "What ho!" he cried out.

Hilde coughed suddenly and Duo knew that she was trying not to laugh.

"What ho!" Duo continued "Have you had a successful hunt?" he paused again "There was no response from the huntsman. The farmer, feeling very bold and a little merry from the excellent ale at the pub called out again 'Will you share your game with me?' At once the black huntsman threw to him a heavy sack tied with a cord. As soon as the farmer caught the sack all the hounds began to bay and howl and the huntsman's horse snorted. The huntsman himself said nothing, but urged his horse on and he and the pack disappeared into the night."

Anne's eyes now were wide. "What was in the sack?" she asked in a whisper.

"By now it was too dark for the farmer to see, so he travelled back to his house. By lamplight he undid the knot on the bag and opening it he saw...." Duo narrowed his eyes and whispered "...the body of his own daughter."

With timing that Duo could not possibly arrange a dog suddenly howled in the distance. Anne gave a little screech of fear, then glared at Duo.

"You are making that up!" she cried "What a nasty tale! You are horrible, I am going home and I am going to tell Papa!" she spun on her heels and ran off as fast as she could to escape the darkening gloom of the wood.

Duo could not watch her go. He was laughing so hard he had to hold his side. Hilde, unfortunately, was not. She was staring at him with her hands on her hips, her eyes narrowed in what he assumed was anger. His laughter gradually faded and he stood up.

"What ho?" she repeated.

Duo grinned apologetically. "Do not tell me you too are an unbeliever?" he said walking towards her. He held out a hand and helped her jump down from the rock she had been standing on. Rather than moving back as her feet became level with his, he stayed still so she was forced by the nearness of the rock to stand very close to him.

"Why, Mr Maxwell, do you have another tale to tell me that will make me have nightmares for weeks on end?" she asked, trying to keep her lips in a serious straight line.

Duo shook his head slowly, looking deep into her eyes. "No more tales to tell you, but you look like you could tell me a tale or two. You yourself look like you have stepped right out of a legend." He raised his hand to tuck a stray wisp of hair back into her bonnet.

Hilde raised an eyebrow "Are you comparing me to Peg O'Mally?" she asked, eyes glittering dangerously.

Duo laughed out loud "No, Miss Schbeiker. You remind me now of tales of fairies of old. They used to say beware of the beautiful fairies dressed in green, look not on them least they steal your soul away." he lowered his hand from her hair and traced it down her jaw line, tilting her head back a little.

"Should you not look away then Mr Maxwell?" Hilde whispered, her lips tempting him with every word she spoke.

"It is far too late for that." Duo replied, lowering his mouth to hers finally tasting her. She was as sweet as he imagined, her lips still at first, shy and innocent. Then she kissed him back, her hands reaching up to entangle her fingers in his hair, and Duo felt as if he had died and gone to paradise. His legs felt weak, his heart raced and all he wanted to do was to stay pressed against her, touching her, kissing her forever. As if guessing his ardour, Hilde pulled away, her cheeks rosy with a blush, her eyes lowered to ground in shyness, but her lips smiling.

Duo reclaimed her hands and sank to his knees. Holding her hands against his heart he said "I lost my soul the minute I saw you standing in that ball room." His eyes were solemn and serious "Miss Schbeiker, ...Hilde...please marry me."

* * * *

Early the next morning Relena heeded Dr Barry's advice and went to visit Wufei. She walked the distance as it was not far and she felt the need to get her limbs moving. Sleep had been hard won the night before, her mind full of Heero. By now, she was sure, Dr Jaye would have conveyed the news of her actions and Heero would be deciding what to do. The thought of that had kept her tossing and turning in her bed until the dawn chorus had spilled out through the misty light of early morning.

Scattered amongst her dreams, musings and thoughts of Heero had been the revelation of who Quatre's true love was: Dorothy Catalonia.

"Ah, I see that your intuition did not show you this." Quatre had commented with a sad smile "I am relieved that it is not just me who is getting lost within the tangle of lovers."

Dorothy and Quatre. 

Relena shook her head. She had difficulty seeing why Quatre had fallen for such a caustic woman. But then Quatre had a gift that showed him the true heart of a person. Perhaps under all that sarcasm and mistrust there was a loveable soul. Relena hoped that this was true for she loved Quatre in a brotherly fashion and did not wish for him to be sad. 

She had asked if Dorothy felt for him as he felt for her, but he had shaken his head and told her that Dorothy, like Relena, was difficult to read and he had no idea. 

Relena sighed as she walked, the hem of her light muslin gown soaking up the morning dew and her leather slippers shiny with the dampness of the grass. Dorothy and Quatre, Rashid and Catherine, herself and Heero. All three couples had the opportunity to be blissfully happy if stubbornness could be overcome.

Although it was still very early, the Rectory where Wufei and Rev Darlian resided showed signs that people were up. Smoke was issuing from a chimney; breakfast was probably being cooked for the inhabitants of the house. Relena smiled, she had timed her visit well; she was hungry after her brisk walk. As she approached she noted that two horses were saddled out to the front of the house, one with bulging saddlebags. Relena slowed as she walked up to the burdened horse and patted it gently. It blowed and snuffled into her hand, searching for a treat.

"I am sorry." Relena apologised "I have no sugar for you." she patted the horse's neck in compensation. Moving past the horses to the front door of the house she wondered who could be visiting her stepfather so early in the morning.

She let herself in without knocking; Reverend Darlian had always said that the Rectory was her home. And so it felt too. It still contained the restful presence of her dead stepmother, and Relena always felt at peace when she visited here.

"Hello Mama." she whispered. There was, of course, no reply but Relena knew in her heart that her stepmother watched over her and listened to her. She stood in the hall for a minute, her eyes closed letting the familiar comfort wash over her. Voices interrupted her musings and listening to identify where they were coming from she followed them to the dining room where she supposed her family was having breakfast.

Opening the door she saw that the meal was almost over, empty dishes sat on the sideboard and used plates still sat on the table waiting to be taken away.

"Good morning Papa." Relena greeted Reverend Darlian, who stood as she entered.

"Relena! I am so pleased that you made it." he said holding out his arms to her. Relena ran to his embrace and returned it, enjoying his distinctive scent of tobacco from the pipe that he habitually smoked. "Dr Barry said that he had told you to come, but when Wufei decided to go early I thought that you would miss them."

Relena pulled back looking up at her father. Following his gaze she saw that Reverend Darlian was not alone in the room. Sitting at the table was Wufei who avoided her gaze, and Dr Barry who nodded to her. She realised then that the horse at the front belonged to Dr Barry. "Miss them?" Relena asked putting two and two together.

Reverend Darlian's smile faded as he looked at Wufei in disappointment. "You did not tell her?" he asked, shaking his head.

Dr Barry got to her feet "May I suggest that we let Wufei and Miss Peacecraft talk alone." she said, taking the Reverend's arm and leading him to the door. Reverend Darlian nodded, but said nothing other than giving Relena a reassuring smile.

Wufei did not look at her. Even after the click of the door closing announced that they were alone. Relena stood where she was, unmoving, her hands clenched at her sides trying to suppress the anger that she felt. The clock on the mantelpiece ticked loudly in the silence. Still Wufei did not look at her instead choosing to stare into the fragile china cup in front of him.

Finally Relena spoke "You are running away." she stated, her voice rough with emotion.

Wufei still did not look towards her. "I am not running away." he replied.

"Yes you are!" Relena shook her head "And you were not even going to say goodbye to me. Why do you hate me so much that you would do something so cruel?"

Wufei turned his head to look at her "I was not trying to be cruel." he stated again. "We have grown apart you and I, I did not think that you would care."

Relena could not believe her ears. "Not care? Not care that my brother decides to leave without a farewell? You cannot believe that. Wufei, you are lying to me!"

Wufei shook his head "I am not you brother Relena, Millardo Peacecraft is. You have a new life now."

Relena walked around the table and drew a chair to sit next to Wufei. "Is that what you think? Because I have a new life I would forget the old? Forget you, one who I have known as my brother for a much longer time than Millardo?" she shook her head and captured his hand "Wufei, you are my brother! I love you! Even though you close me out of your life and no longer talk to me as once we did. Do not run away."

Wufei stiffened and pulled his hand away. "It is not I that pull away from you. You used to heed what I said, but now you follow your own ideas and do not consult with others. I told you that it was foolish to go to the Une woman, but you did not listen to me. After all that she and Kushrinada did to you. And me."

Relena tried to reclaim his hand, but Wufei stood up abruptly and turned his back on her "Wufei, it is part of the Christian creed to forgive and forget." she said, "Why do you find it so hard to accept that is what I have done?"

Wufei turned to look at her "I am no longer Christian." he said ignoring her startled gasp "I forwent that when I took a life."

"Wufei-" Relena tried to protest what he said, but he held up his hand to silence her.

"There is nothing more to say." Wufei shook his head at his sister's downcast face. "Be strong." He moved to her and embraced her quickly, kissing her on her cheek and then was gone.

Relena sat down in shock. 

She had never expected this to happen. She knew her brother was unhappy since the accidental killing of Treize Kushrinada, but she had thought that he would pray to God and eventually find peace. She looked up as the door to the dining room opened hoping that it was Wufei, but it was her stepfather who entered. He strode to her side and embraced her in the familiar warm comforting hug of old that she so missed now that she was an adult and living her own life. Relena could not say anything for a moment because of the tears that choked her, but hugged back fiercely. If she felt upset at Wufei's departure, how must her father feel?

"I am so sorry Papa, it is all my fault. If I had not got caught up with Trieze, Wufei would never have killed him and would not be leaving you." finally she said.

"Hush now child." Reverend Darlian pulled away to regard his daughter. "What you say is not correct and you must not blame yourself for what has happened." He sighed a little and sat down in the chair that Wufei had so recently vacated. "I have known for a long time that Wufei was not happy with his life, and I am sorry to say that it predates the unfortunate affair with Lord Kushrinada by some years." his face took on a sadder look. "When we adopted Wufei it gave your step mother and I great joy, and I believe that Wufei found happiness with us too. But he also felt duty bound to follow our guidance even when it did not bring him happiness or contentment. It was a mistake that he became ordained-"

"No!" Relena protested, seeing the sadness in the old Reverend's eyes.

"Yes, Relena, it was a mistake. I knew it but I said nothing. Wufei did it because he wanted to follow our family tradition, he wanted to make me and your mother happy. I ought to have refused him, but I hoped that in time he would become happy and settled with his choice." Again the Reverend shook his head "Nor did he want to leave China, but did so out of duty to your mother. She loved him so and he her. He knew that we were returning because her health was failing and that she did not have long for this world so he came with us out of love and duty."

Relena wanted to shake her head and argue with her stepfather, but in her heart she knew it was right. Wufei had never been settled in East Sussex and had chaffed against the strictness of the church.

"He is doing the correct thing, with my blessing." Reverend Darlian continued. "I shall miss him sorely, but if I asked him to remain here it would make him more and more unhappy. He needs to find his own path Relena, and I pray that you understand."

Relena leaned forward and hugged the old man again. "I do Papa." she said sincerely.

"I also pray that you will understand the reasons why I have to go back to China." Reverend Darlian said after a pause.

Relena blinked and pulled away again "...China?" she repeated "You are going home?"

Reverend Darlian chuckled a little. "Not home, my dear - this is home for both you and I. But yes, I have decided to return to China."

Relena wanted to ask why, but in her heart she had already guessed.

"I have not been happy here since your step-mother died. I, like Wufei, came home because I knew it would make her happy. She so missed this little town and the green rolling downs. As happy she was in China she wanted to die where she was born. But I do not. I want to die in the country in which I feel I have made a difference. I want to teach Christian values to those who want to listen, not to a church full of parishioners who squabble about where they should sit and who cannot wait till the sermon is over so that they can gossip and pass on malicious rumours."

"Papa, it is my fault. If I had been more sensible those rumours would not have been started." Relena's eyes filled with tears once more.

"Tsk child!" Reverend Darlian told her off in mock stern tones. "Do you think everything is your fault? Does the world suddenly revolve around you instead of the wonderful sun God placed in the sky?"

Relena had to smile at her stepfather and shook her head. Reverend Darlian smiled back "It is not because of you that I choose to do this, but because of me. Like Wufei I too need to follow my own path, my own destiny. Yours, I believe, is in this country where I know you will continue to put all your heart and all your effort into helping others. Mine is in China. And Wufei's? God only knows where he will end up, but I am sure he will have an interesting journey on his road." Reverend Darlian paused again and looked down at the girl in his arms "And I can only imagine it might be a pleasurable one too travelling with that fine looking lass." he whispered.

Relena pulled away in shock "You know?" she cried in surprise.

Reverend Darlian chuckled "I have eyes do I not? I find it difficult to believe that no one else noted what a fine figure she had. She reminded me of your stepmother when young, Mrs Darlian often used to gad about in britches." He grinned at the memory. "Barry is a very interesting woman, she will be good for Wufei."

Relena could only agree.


	9. Chapter Nine

Captivation

Chapter 9

Standard Disclaimer applied ^_^

Dorothy had come to hate Maresfield. She had never much liked the countryside, preferring the bustle and gossip of London, but now she truly hated it. This extended countryside visit proved to her without a shadow of a doubt that the small town had no good qualities.

Dorothy missed London. She missed the balls and the gambling houses. She missed the shops and the diversity of goods that were available. She missed the high society and the rich young gentlemen who used to pay her such devoted attention. Hell, she even missed the priggish young ladies who went out of their way to avoid her. Dorothy grimaced. Avoidance was something that she would have to get used to. Once word got out about her current monetary difficulties the circles in which she used to shine would have little desire to socialise with her.

None of her 'friends' would like an insolvent lady present to remind them of the consequences of one bet too many. None of her 'friends' would care to keep the company of newly poor.

Dorothy was now in the unfortunate position that Treize had been in. She had inherited both his title and his debts. Unfortunately the debts turned out to be much more impressive than the title. It had taken most of Dorothy's own fortune to clear Trieze's liabilities. And now that the last debtor had been paid she was left with a title, an entailed estate that she could not sell and nothing else. She was, in her own and in society's eyes, a pauper. 

And the only way out of the situation was marriage; marriage to a commoner with wealth.

She stood in the library of the Kushrinada's ancestral home and she considered her reflection in the mirror above the mantelpiece. Even in her own eyes she looked pale and tired, her fair hair limp despite all the care that had gone into curling it and capturing it high in classic Grecian style on the top of her head. 

Marriage. 

Would she do it? Would she sell herself, prostitute herself, for the sake of a comfortable debt free life? Would she marry for money? 

Dorothy had always considered herself a strong woman, but perhaps when it came to poverty she was weak. The thought of penny pinching and budgets filled her with a sense of dread; maybe she was not so unlike Treize after all. He had obviously experienced the same fears. And those fears had driven him to the point of madness, undertaking a idiotic plan to kidnap a heiress for her money. If Dorothy became desperate would she stoop to similar depths? Would she forgo love for the sake of a life with money?

She shrugged watching her pearl drop earrings sway daintily on her earlobes with the movement. She did not believe in love anyway. It was just a legend told to blushing young virgins, a Holy Grail that none truly found. People believed themselves to be in love whilst in reality they were in lust.

Dorothy was sure that Heero believed himself to be in love with Miss Peacecraft. But she knew that what he felt was only lust and desire. The morals of the day constrained him to bind his feelings of desire into a small little package and label it love. In days of old he would have been able to abduct the girl, have his way with her and satisfy his lust. And Dorothy was sure that after he had done that he would not be 'in love' with her. 

There was no such thing as love, just extremes of want. 

"Mr Winner is here to see you."

Dorothy jumped, she had not heard her irritating little maid arrive; Mary had probably not knocked to announce herself but just walked in. Dorothy could not help but roll her eyes in annoyance. As soon as she secured a husband with a fortune she would have great satisfaction dismissing the girl. Trying to hide her startled movement Dorothy turned around smoothing the silk of her dress. Thankfully the maid had not bought Quatre through as she had last time so that Dorothy had a little time to compose herself.

Compose herself? Dorothy raised an eyebrow at the thought. Whenever she saw Quatre she felt an overwhelming need to be a 'good girl' so that she could perhaps earn his respect. It reminded her uncomfortably of when she was a child trying to earn the attention of her father. She had always tried to be a good girl and do what she believed he wanted her to do. Unfortunately she had never been able to earn his regard and respect and once she entered adolescence she had given up trying.

But now, Quatre evoked the same old feelings in her. Be a good girl and maybe he will smile at you, maybe he will show his approval. Why was that? Why did she suddenly feel that she needed someone's approval when she had not cared for anyones in so many years? She frowned then noted that the maid was still waiting and gave instructions for the girl to show Quatre in.

Dorothy swung back to the mirror unable to resist the urge to make sure that her hair was neat and tidy. She pulled her dress down as far as she could to reveal as much cleavage as she was able, and then turned back to the door. Quatre was there, the sunlight gleaming on his golden hair, his blue eyes warm and smiling. Dorothy felt her heart leap at the sight of him and clenched her fists, squeezing her nails into her palms trying to get control over her sudden need for approval tinged with lust.

...lust?

Dorothy blinked. She felt lust for the ambassador? Was it not bad enough that he made her feel like an errant child, did he also have to make her want, no ache, with the need to be held in his arms and kissed until she was breathless. She had never felt such a desire for anyone and it was more than a little disconcerting. And had she not just convinced herself that lust and love were one and the same? She groaned at her epiphany.

She lusted for Quatre.

She loved Quatre.

"Miss, Lady Catalonia?" Quatre sounded concerned. "Are you well?"

Dorothy forced a bright smile on her face "Perfectly Mr Winner." she drawled sounding confident even to her own ears. Her smile began to widen as she sat on a settee. She patted the space next to her. "Please sit down?" she invited. 

Dorothy thought very quickly. She could not afford to fall in love with anyone, not least because she did not believe in the emotion. She needed to cold-heartedly find herself a rich husband and to do that she needed to rid herself of these strange feelings for Quatre. 

Wanting him to dominate her. 

Wanting to be submissive.

Wanting to be obedient.

Dorothy blinked. No! She could not, would not continue to think of such things. It was time to put her theory of extreme desire opposed to love to test. She would rid herself of her obsession. She would regain her cold composure and would return triumphant to London and hunt herself a fortune.

Quatre looked less sure and, ignoring where she invited him to sit, went to a chair a little distance away from her.

Dorothy smile widened. This particular hunt might be entertaining. "Are you afraid of me Mr Winner?" she asked

"No." Quatre answered honestly "Just unsure."

"Unsure of me?" Dorothy repeated and stood up, walking slowly over to him. She placed a finger tip on his shoulder and walked around him, trailing her hand very slowly over his skin. Quatre shivered slightly and Dorothy smiled in satisfaction. Perhaps he felt lust for her too.

"I find you difficult to understand." Quatre said looking up at her.

Dorothy noted with interest that his eyes were drawn frequently to her chest. She preened at the small attention and walked around him again, letting her fingers this time touch the golden hair on his head.

"Oh, come now." Dorothy laughed lightly "I am very easy to understand Mr Winner."

Quatre captured her hand in his own firm grip "No you are not." he said looking at her with earnest big blue eyes. Dorothy felt her grin fade and she felt her heart start to race "You are an enigma to me; you are strong willed and independent yet you seem to want to be dominated." Quatre continued.

Dorothy felt her mouth drop open. How could he know her secret desire? Deny it! "..I want to be dominated..?" she repeated in confusion "Oh Mr Winner, you do not understand me at all." she said shaking her head slightly causing her pearl earrings to start dancing.

"I think at this moment I understand you very well." Quatre countered "Better, perhaps than you know yourself." he suddenly pulled her hand sharply causing her to jerk forward. His free hand snaked around her waist and before she knew what was happening she found herself sitting on his knee "You want me." He lowered his face towards hers and involuntarily she leaned back wanting him to kiss her but scared of loosing herself in him if she did.

"...I want you?" she repeated, her breasts feeling suddenly constricted in her light silk gown.

"You desire me." Quatre breathed on her neck sending delicious tingles down her back.

"..I desire you?" Dorothy repeated in a whisper, she was almost prone now, her head tilted back in the crook of his strong arm mentally wishing that he would just stop talking and start touching her.

"You love me.." Quatre murmured before kissing her on her lips.

Dorothy felt the tips of her toes curl in her dainty silk slippers. Waves of pleasure and lust flowed through her. Never before had a simple kiss created so much desire in her. His lips were firm on hers, his tongue tasting her seeking entry into her mouth. Eagerly she parted her lips and allowed her own tongue to battle with his. She could scarcely think and was grateful when he pulled his lips from hers to murmur "Marry me" before kissing her soundly once again.

...love

...marriage?

No! Dorothy felt herself start to panic. He wanted to marry her? It was her plan to wed, but not to him. Not to Quatre. She could not marry someone for whom she felt such intense emotion. If she married Quatre she would have to give herself over to him body and soul, she would be an obedient and dutiful wife; her heart would demand it. He would be her master. No! She could not allow it. 

She started to struggle, fighting her way from his grasp. She flew out of his lap before pausing a few paces away spinning around to face him. She felt her skirts flaring out around her ankles before settling back cold against her hot skin. He watched her with surprise on his face as she held a hand to her kiss swollen lips. 

"No!" she cried out "I will never marry you!" she rubbed her hand across her mouth in an act of disgust prompted by the feelings the kiss had stirred in her. She saw his startled look and the realisation of rejection that passed through his eyes. He said nothing but the hurt in his eyes screamed to her. She wanted to gather him up and comfort him, mother him, love him.

"No!" she whispered this time and then turned and ran from the room leaving Quatre behind, his arms raised towards her.

* * * *

Relena spent the morning with her step-father, enjoying his company and feeling relaxed and happy. When she was with him she felt like a child again, free of responsibility and care. It was an enjoyable feeling, however she knew that it would not last. As soon as she left the front door of the Rectory the weight of the world would be upon her again.

Wufei was gone. He had left to discover peace for his troubled soul and Relena could only wish that her brother be granted that peace soon. Dr Barry would be a good companion. Whilst God only knew what the future held for the pair, Relena knew that in the short term at least Barry would guide Wufei and stand for no nonsense.

Reverend Darlian would soon be gone. He had been waiting only for the correct moment to tell Relena of his plans and now he had done that it was his intention to travel as soon as he possibly could. He did not intend to take many possessions with him. Indeed it was his intention to travel with a few clothes, a bible and a mourning ring which was set with a woven lock of his dear wife's hair styled in an intricate plait. He had little need or want for anything else, apart from his stepdaughters blessing. And Relena gave it freely, although sadly, as she would miss her dear father.

When Relena returned to Sanq Hall Peygan informed her that Mr Barton had called and was currently in the ball room doing 'some work'. Relena bit her lip in thought. She did not want to disturb Trowa, but she felt that she needed to talk to him about Catherine and her attachment to Rashid.

She was also a little curious. She had thought that the vista in the ballroom was complete, so what was Trowa working on? Walking to the room in question, she paused at the door. It was not a room that she liked to frequent. As much as she admired Trowa's work, she found it more than a little disconcerting to see herself standing on a balcony every time she entered. Relena was not a vain person; she knew that her looks were tolerable but found it difficult to gaze at her image for any length of time and not be drawn to its imperfections. And so she avoided the life-sized portrait of herself whenever she could. 

As Peygan had said, Trowa was working. Brush in one hand, palette in the other, he appeared to be touching up the orchard part of the vista, where the tiny portraits of Catherine and Hilde were. Relena walked quietly up to him, not wishing to startle or disturb him, but curious as to what he was doing to a painting that she had assumed was complete.

"Miss Peacecraft" he said quietly, not looking towards her. She was surprised that he had detected her presence as she had approached as quietly as she could. He continued to paint tiny strokes with a fine brush.

"Mr Barton" Relena acknowledged "What are you doing?" she came to stand behind him. He was too tall for her to look over his shoulder; she had to peep around him.

"You have come to talk about Catherine." he said not pausing in his work "You have come to see if I give permission for her marriage to Rashid."

Relena smiled faintly, a little unnerved at his perception, her attention drawn away from the painting and back to the artist. "How did you know?" she asked

Trowa stopped painting and turned to her, his green eyes solemn, but his mouth stretched into a little smile "I am an artist. I am trained to notice detail. Is it so surprising that I see the happiness in my sister's eyes when she speaks of Mr Rashid?"

"Will you give your permission?" Relena asked

Trowa snorted "Catherine has never needed my permission for anything. She has always chosen her path for herself." he turned back to the painting "But she has my blessing should Rashid ask her to go with him and should she accept."

Relena looked around his shoulder at his work and felt a jolt of surprise. Trowa had painted a couple strolling hand in hand in the orchard - the gentleman looked grave and the lady happy. The faces were almost identical, it was a representation of Dr Barry as both man and woman.

".Dr Barry.." Relena murmured

"I have always admired strong women. My mother was strong, she had the determination to give me a good life no matter the cost to her own reputation. Catherine takes after her" he pointed towards the little portrait of Catherine on the wall standing beside Hilde gathering apples. "She is strong enough to take the challenge of living in a different culture, and she will be happy. In all of the women portrayed here I have seen great strength of will and character." Trowa commented, smiling faintly at Relena's sudden blush as she realised that he included her in his list and felt unworthy. "Unfortunately that trait is not encouraged in this age".

Relena looked at Trowa sadly "She and Wufei have gone." she told him.

"I know." Trowa said. He looked at the painting for a little longer, then started to clean his brushes

Relena gazed at the picture on the wall, taking in the happiness in the doctor's face, innocent and glowing in the warmth of a summer day. In comparison the face of the male Dr Barry was stern, his frock coat was long and heavy looking as if he was dressed for a snowy day. Glancing at Trowa she wondered how much he knew about the mysterious doctor's past and what had gone between them. "Did she know that you knew?" she finally asked.

Trowa's smile stretched just a little wider "You mean did she sit for the sketch that you saw." he admonished.

Relena again coloured "Yes, that is what I meant." she agreed, there was no point at all being evasive with a man as astute at Trowa.

"No, she did not sit for the drawing." Trowa admitted "That work was one of pure imagination on my part - what I imagined the unmasked woman to be like, sensuous yet innocent, stern yet soft. The woman she ought to be, not the one that hides out of fear of discovery."

Relena nodded and continued to look at the vista. As she studied the painting she noted a tiny figure further back in the orchard, quite on her own standing still and straight, staring back out of the painting at her. If Relena had not been looking so closely she would have missed it, it was so camouflaged by the dappled shadows of the trees under which she stood. Relena could not help but chuckle.

"My brother is going to be most annoyed to find that you have painted Lady Une on his mural." she commented casting a side long look at Trowa. He gave her a rare smile.

"He will never see her." he said "Your brother does not have the eye for art that you do."

Relena considered this and thought it probably true. "Another woman you admire?" she asked. She noted with interest that he flushed a little, but he did not answer. She frowned for a moment considering Trowa. "Mr Barton, may I ask your opinion?" Trowa continued to gaze at the miniature figure and said nothing. Relena took that to be assent. "Do you think it possible that Lady Une killed Helena Kushrinada?" she asked in a rush, wondering why she asked this of the painter. It was a question that plagued her; caused her doubt. She knew that very soon she would have to justify her actions to Heero and that she needed to rid herself of any doubt if she was to convince Heero that she was right to do as she did.

Trowa turned to her. "Does it make a difference?" he asked.

Relena blinked, then smiled "No" she said simply. And it was true. Even if Une was guilty Relena would still stand by and defend her own actions.

"Why do you not ask her?" Trowa asked again.

"I do not want to cause her offence." 

"Are you scared of what answer she might give you? Are you scared of what she could be capable of?"

"No." and it was true, she was not. She had no fears for her own safety at Lady's Une's hands. The lady had changed since her paramour's death and was a gentle more kindly woman. Treize's demise had caused her grief but it had given her an odd sort of stability.

"No." Trowa said. For a moment Relena thought he was repeating back to her what she had said, then she realised it was his answer.

"Why are you so sure?" she asked curious.

"Why are you unsure?" he countered. She flushed at his question and he smiled slightly "You are unsure because of the doubts that others have. And because the dead lady is the sister of the one you love."

Relena, who thought she was already blushing enough, felt her face go even redder. But she nodded "Yes. What you say is true. It would be easier to defend what I have done to Lord Yuy if I was convinced that she is innocent." she shook her head in disgust at herself "I...." she trailed off.

Trowa took pity on her. "It is understandable that you want reassurance." he crossed his arms "I suggest that you do what I do when I need to understand a person. Study her eyes." Relena looked closely at the painting, but Trowa shook his head "Not as I have painted her. I may be biased. Look at her eyes in true life. You asked why I was sure that she was not a killer. The reason why I am so sure is that I have looked into her eyes. I saw confusion, I saw loss, I saw anger, but I did not see the eyes of a killer."

Relena was curious "And when did you have the opportunity to gaze into Lady Une's eyes?" she asked with a smile that broadened as Trowa's face took on a shade of pink.

"When I asked for and was granted the post of Art Master at your mill school."

* * * *

Heero was ready to depart from London for East Sussex soon after his discussion with Dr Jaye. The child labour law had failed to pass again and he was eager to leave the wretched capital. He wanted to return to the peace and quiet of the countryside and, most importantly, continue to court Relena.

....Relena...

Whenever he thought of her, everything else ceased to be. Worries flowed away, the noise of the city muted, people's whose presence irritated him disappeared. There was only the thought of the beautiful innocent girl waiting for him at Sanq Hall.

Heero grimaced. He hoped that she was waiting. He had heard nothing from her, no response to the letter that he had sent with her brother asking if he could start to formally call on her. Heero knew that Millardo was a protective brother and it was possible that he had not passed Heero's correspondence on to Relena. No matter, soon he would be back and nothing that Millardo could do or say would keep him from her.

He walked down the stairs of his townhouse quickly, pausing in the foyer noting all his cases packed and ready to be placed in the carriage. It was Heero's intention to ride on ahead of the slower carriage he wanted to be in Maresfield by evening and proposing to Relena by suppertime. A strange smile spread across his face as he though of being married to her, imagining waking up with her every morning for the rest of his life. He could not help but smile at the warm comforting feeling that thought gave him.

A swift rapping at the door pulled him from his thoughts, and then a scowl replaced the smile. The thought that he might be delayed irritated him, but before he could stop his butler, he had opened the door. Heero was determined not to be home to any caller, and moved quietly in to the drawing room out of sight of anyone who stood on the doorstep.

"..sir?" his butler entered the dark room peering around trying to spot Heero.

"I am not in." Heero hissed.

"Yes sir." The butler agreed, but held out a tray with a letter upon it. "You did request any correspondence to be bought to you immediately sir."

Heero nodded and eagerly took the envelope. Immediately he was disappointed. The writing was not the flowing elegant hand of Relena. He opened it anyway and started to read, a wild grin began to spread across his face. The butler, not particularly liking the expression was grateful when yet another knock at the door demanded that he open it.

Heero continued to read. It was from the House of Lords. It had been decided that another parliamentary enquiry should be made into limiting hours in all mills to 10 for people under the age of 18. Heero smiled fiercely. The exhaustive hours of canvassing he had put in over the last few days had, in a small way, succeeded. He felt the sweet thrill of a battle won. A small battle to be sure, but it gave him another chance.

His mind worked fast. He would need to find workers willing to travel to London and be interviewed in front of a parliamentary committee. A mixture of gender and age would be required, perhaps some children from the mill in Maresfield would be willing. Relena would be able to help.

...Relena...

He folded the letter swiftly and placed it inside the breast of his fitted black jacket. He would travel at once to Relena. He would wait no more. He needed her beside him if he was to succeed at this task, her natural diplomacy was a perfect foil to his stern doggedness. Heero turned to the door and saw framed in it his old guardian.

"Dr Jaye!" he exclaimed, taking him by the shoulders "I have very good news sir!"

Dr Jaye gazed solemnly back, his eyes enlarged by thick spectacles. His claw like hands covered Heero's in silent greeting. "I have news for you too, my boy." 

TBC

Authors Note: 

On 16 March 1832 Michael Sadler intoduced Bill in Parliament limiting hours in all mills to 10 for people under the age of 18. It failed, but in April it was decided to have another parliamentary enquiry. On 9 July 1832 Michael discovered that at least six workers interviewed had been fired. Because of this he decided that no more workers would be asked to attend the enquiry, but instead he targeted the doctors who treated them.

Please note that I am not following this time line exactly - I am using valid historic events, but altering the dates to fit the regency period. 


	10. chapter ten

Many, many thanks to all those who have sent me feedback or given me reviews. I appreciate it a lot! After chapter 10 there are just 2 chapters to go before a (hopefully) dramatic finish. I hope you will all stick with me till the end ^_^

Captivation

by kmf

Standard disclaimer applies...

Chapter 10

The world suddenly felt like ashes in Heero's mouth. He stared at his guardian. Forcing his mouth to work he asked, "What did you say?"

"Miss Peacecraft has taken Lady Une into her home."

Heero turned away from his guardian, unable to bear looking into the spectacle magnified eyes of the old man. Faintly her heard the Dr continue

"I know that you said I should not interfere, but Heero I only had your well being at heart. And it is as well I did go to speak with her; the audacity of the young trollop-"

Dr Jaye suddenly found himself being held by his cravat, his ward twisting the material so that it was difficult to breath. Heero's eyes were partially obscured by his tangled hair, but the cold anger that emanated from them could not be hidden.

"Do not talk of her in that way." Heero spoke quietly, and waited for the Dr to nod before releasing his hold on him. "I told you not to interfere." Again Dr Jaye nodded.

"Heero, she is a distraction to your mission. She is an impediment to it. Her sullied reputation would drag you down and cause you to fail-" Dr Jaye said with a nervous tremor in his voice. He was familiar with Heero's quiet rages, but had never been the focus of one of them before and the old man found it both intimidating and frightening. He tried to turn Heero's angry thoughts to Relena "She was harbouring the very woman that killed your sister! You cannot possibly associate with her!"

Heero had turned away from the doctor, his fist were clenched. "I do not believe it." he grated. "There must be a reason for it." If Dr Jaye continued to talk to him he did not hear it. Heero tried to think through the situation logically. Why would Relena, who he believed to be devoted to him, do such a thing as aid the person who Heero believed was pivotal in the death of his sister. It made no sense. Had he done something to upset her - no, he believed not. Even if he had he could not imagine Relena stooping to such a level; it was not in her nature to be knowingly cruel.

A germ of an idea came into his head. What if Lady Une had tricked the innocent Relena somehow. What if Relena was in danger and Dr Jaye had not recognised the signs. What if Relena was in mortal danger from Lady Une as Helena had been. Heero shook his head. No, she could not be. Her brother Millardo was infamously protective of the girl. He would allow no harm to come to her. But what if Millardo was distracted by his own wife and the life she carried? He had to go to Relena and satisfy himself as to her safety, and to whether she had in fact as Dr Jaye claimed betrayed him.

Decided in his course of action he moved swiftly to the door.

"Where are you going?" Dr Jaye demanded reaching out and grabbing Heero's arm. Heero shook him off.

"To Sanq Hall." Heero answered.

"Heero! Have you not been listening to me at all?" Dr Jaye questioned with irritation. He hobbled after his ward as fast as he could, down the steps of the town house to the carriage that Heero was climbing into. "Wait!" he cried and held on to the door preventing the footman from shutting it.

"Dr Jaye. Do not get in my way." Heero said. Dr Jaye ignored him and Heero raised an eyebrow as Dr Jaye clambered up into the carriage beside him.

"If you are going, then I am going." he said eyeing Heero warily "You are not going to harm Miss Peacecraft are you?" he questioned as the carriage started to move "I know what she has done is intolerable, but you must promise me that you will not touch her!"

Heero did not answer.

* * * *

Entering into the dining room at lunchtime, the first thing Relena did was to enquire if there had been any letters delivered for her. Millardo and Lucrezia had emerged from their rooms and were enjoying a late brunch. Millardo carelessly flicked through the pile of letters that sat by his plate and shook his head. 

"No letters." he said "Please sit down, Relena, I need to talk with you."

Peygan held out her chair and she joined her brother and sister in law at the table. Lucrezia was blooming, her loosely tied back hair was glossy and full, her cheeks rosy. She had gained some weight as her pregnancy progressed and it suited her. It also suited Millardo. He sat close to his wife, his hand holding hers lightly, protective and loving. Relena had to suppress a sigh, wishing that she too could feel such security and warmth from the presence of Heero.

"I have two pieces of news for you. The first is that Ambassador Winner has left us to return to London this morning." Millardo began. He stopped as Relena got quickly to her feet and looked out the window.

"But his guards, they are still here." She gestured to the tents that decorated the back lawn of the Sanq Hall grounds. Even as she pointed, one began to topple and fall and she saw that the guards were collapsing them. Indeed, there were several pale circles of grass to show where some had once stood.

"He has taken a handful of guards with him, the rest will be following as soon as they have packed up." Millardo continued. He paused observing his sisters hurt face "He did very much want to say goodbye to you, but he could not delay his departure when you could not be found. He did say to tell you that he had fulfilled his part of the bargain and that it was up to you to fulfil yours." Millardo raised an eyebrow "Whatever that means." He added.

Relena spotted Rashid working with the other men to dismantle the tents. He straightened and turned towards the window through which she was watching and nodded to her once before continuing with his work. Relena knew exactly what Quatre had meant. He had talked to Rashid and left his trusted bodyguard behind so that Relena could get Catherine and him alone together. Relena's mind worked quickly on the mystery of why Quatre had quit East Sussex so quickly. Perhaps her suggestion to Quatre to declare his love to Dorothy had not been such a good idea. The only reason Quatre would have left so quickly would be if Dorothy had turned him down. Relena sighed and turned away from the window. If Dorothy had then she was more foolish than Relena had ever imagined. Just as soon as she could she would pay a visit to Lady Catalonia and find out why she had refused Quatre's suit. 

Relena sat herself back at the table. "And your other news?" she asked quietly, distracted with the problem of Quatre's happiness.

"I have decided that Lucrezia should take the waters at Bath." he began.

Relena looked at Lucrezia closely "There is nothing wrong is there?" she asked with concern.

"No, no, dear Relena." Lucrezia smiled "Your brother wants the best for the baby and he is convinced that I need a holiday." she laughed "From what, I do not know. I do nothing but eat and sleep all the hours of the day and night. Any more rest and I shall become as slothful as a pig." she patted her stomach in happiness, and laughed again. "Your son agrees, Millardo" she said "He kicks and demands more exercise not more rest."

"You feel him?" Relena asked in curiosity.

"Yes, my dear." Lucrezia took Relena's hand and held it firmly on her stomach.

Relena felt nothing.

"Is my daughter being shy?" Millardo asked. Instantly, Relena felt a sudden movement under her hand, followed by two more shoves. She gasped in delight. "Your child reacted to your voice Millardo!" she exclaimed.

"He ought to." Lucrezia stressed the 'he'. "Millardo talks to him every night, and I am sure he listens intently to all the good advise that his father has to give."

"She just wants attention from her Papa." Millardo replied, stressing the 'she'.

Relena smiled in happiness for them, removing her hand from Lucrezia "Oh, thank you for sharing that with me." she said in delight, then in mock severity "And if Dr Millardo orders you to rest, then rest you must. When are you going to Bath?"

"Tomorrow." Millardo said, he turned gravely to Relena "I know, I know it is sudden" he said to Relena's look of surprise. "But with Dr Barry leaving today there is now no doctor in the district that I would trust with Lucrezia's health. I have made enquiries as to employing a new doctor, but it all takes time. And so, until a new doctor can be found I will take Lu to Bath, which I have been reliably informed is crawling with doctors. I would ask that you come with us Relena, we intend to be gone for a month and I would not like you to be alone in this house."

An entire month away at Bath? Relena shook her head. She could not leave. Her stepfather would be gone by the time she returned and there was much she needed to do with the school. And what of Heero? What if he wrote to her, she would not be here to receive it. And if he called, she would not be here to see him.

Relena knew that this was a false argument. Any letters would be redirected to Bath and if Heero wished to see her he would also travel to Bath. However she could not rid herself of the stomach clenching queasiness that told her that if she went she might never see Heero again. She shook her head again.

Millardo nodded, it was as he expected. "Very well, you will remain here. I am confident that your maid Catherine is as good a chaperone as any. And you have Reverend Darlian and Wufei nearby if you have need. We will miss you Relena." he stood and walked to her kissing her cheek.

Relena nodded, but did not mention the fact that her brother had gone and the Reverend was soon to leave. If Millardo knew he would probably insist that she go with him, and she could not risk missing a single item of correspondence from Heero.

* * * *

"What on earth am I going to do!" Hilde said in agitation, walking back and forth across the drawing room floor. Peygan, attempting to serve tea, was following her back and forth. At Hilde's last spin he narrowly avoided dropping the teacup and looked towards Relena in appeal. Hilde had arrived shortly after lunch with a panicked look in her eyes demanding Relena's immediate advice. Relena had taken her to the drawing room and ordered tea and cake, hoping that the beverage would go some way into calming the girl down.

She walked over to Hilde, took her by the arm and sat her down. She relieved Peygan of the tea and handed it to Hilde, nodding her thanks to the butler. Peygan looking most relieved fled the room. Relena pulled up a chair beside Hilde and sat down.

"I do not think that I am the best person to give you advice in matters of the heart." Relena said with a sad smile "But I shall try." She tilted her head observing her friend. "What gives you such confusion? Do you love him?"

"Love him?" Hilde's eyes narrowed. "He is an egotistical irritating man. He tells the most awful jokes, teases me until I want to scream, he is lazy - I do not think he has done a days work in his life. And vanity! Just take into account the hair and the attention he lavishes upon it." she paused to take breath. Looking to Relena she saw her raise an eyebrow in question, and she sighed "Yes. I love him." she admitted.

Relena smiled "And he obviously loves you else he would not have proposed. So what is the problem?" she asked.

Hilde suddenly burst into tears. Relena was aghast - she had never seen Hilde weep before. She quickly rescued Hilde's teacup from her faltering hand and set it on the occasional table beside her. "What is it?" she asked, taking both Hilde's hands in hers.

"I cannot marry him! I am a farmer's daughter and he is a gentleman. What would his family say! I would shame Duo and he would come to hate me for it." Hilde sniffed trying to suppress the tears.

Relena bit her lip. It was true, they were from two different classes and whilst it was not a lawful impediment to their marriage, it could cause difficulties. Relena did not know anything of Duo's family other than he was cousin to Heero. She did not know what to say. "Have you told Duo this?" she asked

Hilde nodded and removed her hands from Relena's. She pulled from her reticule a large white handkerchief and wiped her eyes.

"And what did he say?" Relena asked again.

Hilde gave a little half smile "He said that he had never done a conventional thing in his life and his parents did not expect him to take a conventional wife." 

Relena had to smile at this too. It was a comment that only Duo would come up with. "Hilde, I am not sure that I am the best person to come to for romantic advice." she said "My own affairs are in such a state that I doubt that I will ever be able to untangle them. But I can tell you this: follow your heart."

Hilde looked at her "Follow my heart?" she asked.

Relena nodded "Yes. Do what your heart tells you is right, not your head." she took Hilde's hand again and gave it a squeeze "If you were never again allowed to see Duo, never to write to him, nor speak with him, how would you feel? What does your heart tell you?"

Hilde took a shuddering breath "It feels as though it would stop and I would die."

Relena nodded. "So follow your heart. Take this chance, this risk. Go to Duo and tell him that you accept. And who cares what his parents think, or what society thinks. Live for you and him, not for others." 

Hilde was silent, quiet and still and stared at Relena for a moment or two, before her face lit up in a happy smile "I will!" she exclaimed, and stood up pulling Relena with her and hugged her startled friend. She then ran out of the door leaving a slightly breathless friend behind her.

Relena smiled a little sadly after she went. She was delighted that Duo and Hilde would find happiness together, but also a little envious. If only it could be so for her and Heero.

...Heero...

Her own heart felt as if it would stop whenever she thought of him, his messy hair, he solemn eyes, his deep serious voice, he soft gentle touch...She shook herself from her musings. This was no good, she could not sit here and dream away her life. It was time that she arrange for Catherine to be alone with Rashid. She could do nothing at this point in time to help the situation between her and Heero, but she could help Catherine be together with her love. 

And it would also distract her from the knowledge that by now Heero would have discovered what she had done and would, she imagined, come to confront her about it.

* * *

Catherine knew that something was going on. Her mistress was definitely up to something, but she just was not too sure what it was. Relena kept watching her; could she know her secret? Was she wearing her heart on her sleeve for all to see?

Catherine had found love in a most unexpected place with a most unexpected person. 

Rashid. She murmured his name softly, delighting in the way it rolled off her tongue, then looked around with embarrassment. Relena had of late developed an uncanny ability to be able to sneak up on her and catch her in moments of dreaminess thinking of the strong bodyguard. Whether it was that Relena had developed the ability to walk silently or whether it was that Catherine just got so distracted when she thought of Rashid, she did not know. 

Probably the latter. Catherine resisted the urge to slap her forehead in agitation. The man was ruining her life! She could not do even a simple task of fetching something for Relena without her mind wandering off to think of Rashid's strong hands, his dark eyes, the way he cradled her so gently in his arms when she was attacked by Une. 

No! She was doing it again. Catherine all but stomped her foot in her irritation. And she could not even remember what Relena had sent her to the ballroom for! Now she would have to either lie and say that she could not find 'it' (something not in her nature to do, even though it was tempting) or go back and ask her mistress for the instructions again, thus proving without a doubt that she was a complete and utter simpleton.

Sighing, she lowered her head and moved towards the door. There was nothing for it but to be honest. The door handle moved as she approached and as if in slow motion the door opened. And there framed in the doorway was the cause of all her irritation, woe and desire.

Rashid.

Rashid grinned broadly when he saw her standing there.

"Little lady." he greeted in his deep sultry voice, his mouth smiling widely.

Catherine felt like she was going to collapse in a heap on the floor, she was having difficulty breathing and her heart was racing. She tried to act distant.

"Rashid." she replied, and mentally cursed herself as her voice sounded even to her weak and tremulous. "Can I help you? Do you want something?"

Rashid's smile was suddenly gone and he stared down at her. "Yes." he said.

Catherine suddenly felt nervous. Always he grinned at her, always he joked at her or with her. Never had she seen him serious as he was now. He moved a step towards her, and involuntarily she took a step back. He moved again, and so did she. Again and again until she felt the far wall suddenly behind her back. Her eyes widened as he suddenly caressed her cheek with his huge callused hand.

"Do I frighten you little lady?" he asked, his lips lifting into a small shadow of the smile he usually wore.

That broke the hypnotic spell his eyes had weaved upon her. "Frighten me!" she laughed "Good heavens, you great ox of a man, you have never frightened me!" she hit his hand away and stretched herself to her full height, which against a normally proportioned man would have been his equal. Unfortunately, Rashid was not a normal man, he was a giant, and her head only came to his shoulder.

Rashid laughed heartily back "Good!" he said, "I did not think that my little lady was a mouse." He reached his hand into the waistband of his trousers. Catherine swallowed. His actions were suddenly blurred he moved so fast. When Catherine was able to focus upon him again she found that he held a large knife to her throat. She blinked as her skin tingled from the coldness of the steel. Before she had time to think Rashid breathed "For you..." he pulled the knife away from her throat and held it tip resting on one palm, the handle on his other. He offered it to her. "Will you accept it?"

Catherine tore her eyes away from Rashid and looked down at the blade he was presenting to her. It was a work of beauty. Its blade was etched in a swirling pattern reminding her of Celtic knots, the handle inlaid with creamy mother of pearl and ebony. Catherine's hand raised involuntarily to the knife and caressed it, then picked it up delighting in the balanced weight. It fitted her perfectly. She looked up at Rashid and was about to thank him when she saw that his smile now was one of great satisfaction and he had a peculiar gleam in his eyes.

"You are now mine." he breathed and lowered his face to hers, his lips brushing against her check moving slowly towards her own. 

"Yours...?" Catherine felt dazed at the feel of his breath against her skin.

"Mine. Forever. My mate." he affirmed.

"...Mate..?" Catherine could not get her muddled mind to work. His nearness was overwhelming her senses.

"You have accepted my knife, therefore you are my wife." Rashid said firmly, his arms suddenly pulling her body close to his.

Wife? His knife, his wife? How idiotic, Catherine thought as she started to struggle in the big mans arms. Her fingers gripped the hilt of the knife tightly - if necessary she would use the blade to free herself from the overly self-possessed giant.

But then, as his lips touched hers and he began to kiss her softly at first and then with growing passion, she relaxed her grip. Suddenly, she did not really care any more - all that mattered was that she was in Rashid's arms and her heart and mind were at peace. 

TBC

Spoiler for next chapter:

"Thank you Peygan. That will be all." Relena managed to say, before her bedroom door was closed firmly by Heero who immediately released her arm as if it burnt him. He stared at her with his cold blue eyes, his mouth straight and grim. He was tense. He was angry. 

He was angry with her.

They both stood silent and still staring at each other across the room. Relena took in Heero's pale face, his shadowed eyes, his slightly crumpled clothes. He had come as soon as he had heard the tale, as she knew he would. He wanted her to deny it, but he knew that it was true.

Still they said nothing.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Many, many thanks to all those who have reviewed and sent me their comments. Its wonderful to get such feedback. I know I said that this would be just 11 chapters…well, I lied. Its going to be 12 – sorry. And yes, chapter 12 will also have an epilogue which ought to give closure to several of the relationships. 

Seduction

Chapter Eleven

Standard disclaimer applies ^_~

Relena closed her bedroom door behind her and sighed deeply in relief. It was her first evening in Sanq Hall on her own; her brother and sister in law had departed for Bath early that morning. Lucrezia had been distressed that Relena would not accompany them but, despite Lucrezia's tears, Relena continued to refuse. She could not risk missing a call from Heero who she felt certain was on his way to her. 

Relena had informed her brother and sister in law that she would be perfectly fine and would seek out help if she felt it necessary. And so, suitably reassured, Millardo and Lucrezia had departed for Bath. They did not see when Relena was moved to tears as she had watched their barouche depart, touched by the fact that Lucrezia had waved a white handkerchief out of the window until the carriage had been swallowed up by the trees that flanked the gravel driveway.

And that had been only the first of the leave taking from Sanq Hall that day. A little later on the rest of Quatre's bodyguard, Rashid and Catherine also departed. Relena was both happy and sad, for she was delighted that Catherine had found a strong kind husband such as Rashid, but she was also desperately sad to be losing her friend. Catherine had assured her that she would write as often as she could and would try and find out the cause of Quatre's sudden departure and let Relena know. 

None of the servants except for Paygan came to say their farewell to Catherine. The consensus amongst the staff was that it was shocking for a good Christian woman to travel unchaperoned with a savage such as Rashid. When they had been informed that Catherine and Rashid were bound by the Maganac handfasting ceremony the outrage simply increased. Catherine whispered her apologies to Relena, knowing that she would have to bear the brunt of yet more gossip, but Relena assured her that she cared nothing for others opinion and that Catherine's happiness was paramount. She also mentioned as loudly as she could for prying ears to hear that if any of her staff thought Rashid was a 'savage' after he had demonstrated time and time again his kindness, then they were just ignorant. And so, with promises to write and many embraces Catherine left for her new life.

Peygan had done his best to keep the servants civil and polite in the absence of Millardo but unfortunately Mrs Sylvia Noventa was working against him under the stairs. And her agitation made Relena's existence positively uncomfortable. By the time dinner was over it was with pure relief that she retreated to her bedroom after advising her staff that she would need nothing else for the evening. 

Relena's eyes misted up a little as she thought how much she missed Catherine. It was only the first night that her maid had been gone, but it felt like Relena had not seen her for months. Her room seemed cheerless without Catherine bustling around, picking up discarded clothes and smoothing them, turning down bedcovers and laughing about events that had happened during the day. She missed Catherine's good sense but knew that her advice would be to ignore the gossip and get on with life. 

Relena struggled out of her clothes by herself, having difficulty reaching the tiny multitude of buttons that closed her dress at the back, and even more difficulty extracting the buttons from the little silk loops that secured them. She had refused to have another maid come and help her, especially when she had found that it had been Sylvia Noventa who had been nominated as Catherine's replacement. A contrivance on Sylvia's part that was designed to both irritate and inconvenience Relena. A contrivance that worked perfectly – Relena was annoyed and inconvenienced. By the time she had managed to undo the last button she was quite flushed with the excertion but satisfied that she had not had to resort to asking for help.

The dress puddled around her feet. She kicked the article of clothing across the room, then winced as she imagined Catherine telling her off for not caring more for her clothes. Meekly she obeyed Catherine's memory and picked up the dress, smoothing it down carefully and hanging it up in her large clothes closet on a padded coat hanger. She even remembered to fasten one of Catherine's little bags of lavender to the front of it to help keep the material fresh and scented. 

Next were her stays, another problem for a lady alone. Relena smiled a little remembering the old fashioned stays that she had come over from China in. If she had still been wearing those she would have had to call for assistance. Thank goodness the current fashion called for a more natural figure and the stays were light and comfortable. Her chemise and bloomers soon followed to be replaced quickly by a fine white linen nightgown. 

She then sat at her dressing table, illuminated by a single candle. The warm orange glow of the flame flattered her skin and made her eyes seem to sparkle. She reached up and unpinned her hair, and began to brush the elaborate hairstyle out. For her fancy coifs were a thing of the past. She could not achieve such style on her own, her fingers had never become as nimble as Catherine's were.

One hundred strokes of the brush later her hair fell in waves over her shoulders and down her back. Relena frowned at her reflection; she looked like a child. She sighed and got up from the dressing table. She was not yet tired and knew that if she tried to sleep she would just lie awake thinking of Heero. Instead Relena wandered over and picked up the sewing that Catherine had left behind, running her fingertips carefully over the work. She felt agitated, but did not know why. A strange tension surrounded her making her feel almost electric. Her fingers began to tingle, a strange sensation one that she normally only experienced in the company of Heero.

...Heero

Her heart had begun to beat a trifle fast and her breathing became rapid. Her nerves started to jolt.

...Heero

He was here. The moment that she so dreaded but so looked forward to was here. 

Relena grabbed her paisley shawl and threw it over her shoulders, wrapping it securely around her slender body and hugging to close to herself. This was not an act of modesty, she had no thought for protecting what others so readily slighted, but it was an outward show of the internal trepidation she felt for the approaching conflict.

A small tap at her door made her jump. She all but ran to it, pulling it open with such force that it caused Peygan to step back a pace.

"Lord Yuy presents his compliments and asks if he may attend you." the butler announced. Before Relena had a chance to reply Heero was pushing past Peygan, taking Relena's arm and pushing her back into the room.

"Thank you Peygan. That will be all." Relena managed to say, before her bedroom door was closed firmly by Heero who immediately released her arm as if it burnt him. He stared at her with his cold blue eyes, his mouth straight and grim. He was tense. He was angry. 

He was angry with her.

They both stood silent and still staring at each other across the room. Relena took in Heero's pale face, his shadowed eyes, his slightly crumpled clothes. He had come as soon as he had heard the tale, as she knew he would. He wanted her to deny it, but he knew that it was true.

Still they said nothing.

She could not deny it. She had done exactly as Dr Jaye had charged; she had taken Une into her own home. The woman that Heero held responsible for his sister's death. And why did he hold Une responsible? Because Relena had told him that Trieze hinted that it was true.

Finally Relena smiled a little and gestured to a chair. "Please sit Lord Yuy. Would you like tea?"

Heero blinked. He saw in her eyes affirmation of his silent question. He made no move to the chair that she had offered to him. His fists curled tight. "Why?" he grated refusing to acknowledge the social niceties.

Relena sighed and lowered her head, her golden hair falling forward and partially obscuring her face. When she raised it again her eyes were shining bright with determination. "Because it was the right thing to do. Une needed help."

"Help?" Heero repeated "She needed help and you gave it? Did you forget what help Une gave my sister?"

"No!" Relena protested, moving a couple of steps closer to Heero "That has never been out of my mind since I offered to bring her here. I have thought of very little else! But I have come to know her and I am convinced that she did not harm Helena."

Heero's eyes narrowed "What?"

"Treize hinted that Une was responsible, but it was never confirmed." Relena tried to explain but Heero interrupted her again.

"Did you think that when you first got her?" He demanded.

"No, I-" Relena again was interrupted.

"So you invited someone who you thought at the time had killed my sister into your home." Heero continued relentlessly

"Yes, but-"

"And you thought that I would accept that and forgive you?" he asked tersely, but quietly. Heero's whole body shook with suppressed emotion and Relena half wished that he would start yelling at her rather than talking in muted clipped tones.

Relena stared at him. "Yes!" she said, "I thought that you would. I thought that you would be angry and I thought that you would be disappointed. But I also thought that you would understand."

She walked up close to him, her head tilted at an angle so she could look into his face, her hands holding the material of her shawl tightly for she knew that if she let go her arms would automatically reach for him and try to embrace him. She watched him tense, but he stood his ground. Bare inches separated them. 

"I could not leave her there, just as I could not leave the children uncared for in the mill. I have to help people in need. If I denied myself that I would not be me!" She lowered her eyes from his and looked down at the floor "You led me to believe that you cared for me. But would you care for me still if I did not follow how my heart led me? Would you care for me if I ignored those who needed help?" She raised her eyes again to Heero's face holding her breath with nervous anticipation. Her entire future hung on his response to her plea.

His face was cold and blank, his eyes narrowed. "Miss Peacecraft you are mistaken."

Mistaken? In what? In her actions? In supporting Une?

In believing that Heero loved her?

Heero turned and left the room. Relena could do nothing but watch him go. She could not breath. Her heart felt like it was going to stop. She wanted to run after him but her legs would not move.

Heero did not love her?

It echoed in her head, taunting her. Again and again until it drowned out everything else. Relena's hand rose to her ears and she pressed tight trying to deafen the chant. Tears welled up in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. Her legs gave way beneath her and she sank to her knees, her nightdress puffing up around her.

__

"Miss Peacecraft, you are mistaken"

It was all that Relena could do to stop herself from wailing in despair.

* * * *

Heero strode out of the room, his face stormy. Dr Jaye waited for him in the foyer of Sanq Hall and observed his approach down the stairs. He stood up from the seat in which he had been waiting in and smiled sadly. 

"You have done the correct thing, my boy." Dr Jaye nodded in reassurance.

Heero glanced back at the room from which he had just exited and made no comment, but Dr Jaye saw the look of hesitation in Heero's face. He took Heero by the arm. "You have followed the only correct course." he repeated and started leading him towards the steps. Again Heero hesitated. "Think of Helena." Dr Jaye whispered.

Heero nodded, but still said nothing. He and the doctor walked out of Sanq Hall. Forever.

* * * * *

Relena could not say how long she stayed kneeling upon the bedroom floor. She remained still and quiet, ears straining for the sound of Heero returning. She waited for him to come back in and say that he forgave her.

But she heard nothing. He would not come.

She felt all of a sudden very alone. Isolated and unloved. Her stepfather was still just a little way down the road, but she could not burden him with the misery she was feeling. The Reverend had a strong desire to return to China and she would not give him any cause to doubt his decision.

She sniffed, blinking away tears that refused to stop. In an unladylike gesture she wiped her sleeve across her eyes and sniffed again. She was so unhappy she felt that she could die from it - why live when living caused so much pain? She wanted desperately to run after Heero into the night and beg him to forgive her, to agree to have nothing more to do with Lady Une and the mill. For a moment she would have agreed to sell her very soul to have Heero return to her and give her just one smile.

She sniffed again. But she could not do that. If she did, she would no longer be Relena and if she was no longer Relena then how would Heero care for her. She felt the urge to wail again. Why did he not he understand that? Why would he not listen to her? She felt her despair shift towards anger. And did he really not love her or was he merely hitting out at her to cause her pain in retaliation for causing him pain. How could he do that to her? She began to feel indignant.

Her hands clenched the material of her night dress so tightly that she wondered why it did not rip. Blinking away fresh tears she urged herself to breathe normally. She rose unsteadily to her feet and clutched the edge of a chair to support herself. She took another breath. One breath at a time would get her through this. That was all she needed to do, take one breath at a time.

"Madam?" Peygan was at the door watching her with concern in his watery old eyes. "Can I get someone to-"

Relena shook her head firmly. _Breathe_. There was no one in the house that she could give her comfort. "No thank you." she said, surprised in a detached way that her voice was so firm. "I am retiring for the night Peygan and will not need anything else. Good night." 

Peygan watched her solemnly. For a moment she thought he would argue, but then he nodded and bade her good night in return. He closed the door to her room as quietly as he had opened it and Relena was alone once more. Feeling suddenly cold she crawled across the floor to the fireplace and sat huddled in front of it staring at the flames playing gently in the grate. She could not bear to think of a life without Heero. She loved him and knew in her heart that she would never love another man. And she knew in her heart that he loved her too. No matter what he said.

Relena began to feel calmer as she began to plan what she could do to win Heero's forgiveness. She could not take back what was done, nor would she wish to. But she could persuade Heero that she was correct in what she had done. He would, of course, be stubborn and it was probable that he would refuse to listen to her. But she was equally as stubborn as Heero would discover and she would visit him daily, hourly if needed, until he forgave her. 

She grimaced as she watched the flames. It would do nothing for her reputation, she could imagine the town gossips eagerly spreading the news that the Peacecraft heiress was throwing herself at Lord Yuy. Such gossip would be distressing, but she would endure it because her goal was the love of Heero. 

Her brother would also be very irate at her behavior. Actually, both her brothers would be irate. Relena felt her mouth smile involuntarily at the thought, it was fortunate that Millardo was in Bath and Wufei was perhaps no longer in England. Both would be unable to rebuke her in person. Relena felt her smile widen. At first light she would walk to Maresfield and make Heero listen to her.

The click of the latch on her door closing made Relena look up. For the briefest of moments she thought that it was Heero returned and she felt her heart jump. But it was not Heero. Relena pulled her shawl closer to her body.

"Dr Jaye!" she whispered, a little scared to find the strange old man in her bedroom. He smiled crookedly at her as she scrambled to her feet, trying to keep her nightgown covered by the large shawl

He walked slowly into the room, his eyes on Relena watching her closely as she stood softly illuminated by the flames of the fire, the orange glow reflected in her loose hair and silhouetting her body. He walked by her to one of the large windows of her room. With an effort he raised the sash, grimacing at the pain that it gave his hands. The night air caught the drapes and made them billow.

"Beautiful evening." he commented, looking out at the dark gardens.

Relena shivered, and not just because cold air that flooded the room. "What do you want?" she asked, alarmed that the old man had entered her rooms without her consent and probably without the knowledge of her staff.

Dr Jaye turned and looked at her again. "You are a pretty young thing." he said moving a little closer to her "It is no wonder Heero is smitten by you."

Relena stood her ground. "You are wrong, Dr Jaye." she said "At this moment he does not like me very much at all."

Dr Jaye nodded "At this moment, that is true. But, you see, I know my ward very well. Even now he is faltering in his decision. I knew that the moment he refused to get into our carriage and said he would walk home." Relena could not help herself, she smiled a little in relief and the Dr noted it, Hhe came a little nearer to Relena, a frown on his face.

"You cannot see can you why your association with Heero is so disastrous, can you?" he asked as he crept forward. Relena tried to reply but there was something so spider like in the way that the old man came towards her that the words stuck in her throat. Dr Jaye continued "What is it with you young women that you cannot see beyond your own wants and needs. You cannot understand that Heero should be above the association with others. He does not need the ill publicity that associating with a harlot can bring.." Relena flinched at being at this, but her attention was arrested by his last words. "…or a madwoman."

"...Madwoman?" she breathed watching the old man closely. He was now only inches from her. He smiled sadly raising a claw like hand and caressed the softness of her face. Relena tried not to flinch at the feel of his scared fingers, she wanted to know what he meant. "..Madwoman?" she repeated.

The doctor sighed, his eyes rheumy and sad through his glasses. "Helena." he whispered, his fingers still touching her skin. "If it became known that Heero had a mad sister… the damage to his career would have been irrevocable. His mission would have failed." he blinked a couple of times, his eyes became focused "I could not allow that."

__

...could not allow that..

Relena felt his old fingers suddenly trail down to her neck and start to tighten. Her hands flew up to grasp his and try and pull away.

"I am not a harlot!" she gasped before the pressure he exerted stopped her speech.

Dr Jaye smiled sadly "Nor was Helena a madwoman. But she was perceived to be one, just as you are perceived to be a harlot. And I will not allow Heero to suffer for that perception."

Relena pulled at the old bent fingers that tightened around her neck. His grip was incredibly strong despite the old injuries his fingers had suffered. Her vision was suddenly accosted by a multitude of black spots. Through the ringing in her ears she could hear Dr Jaye talking in calm conversational tones.

"I knew that Helena was not mad, I knew it the moment I saw her in that terrible institution that Kushrinada had placed her. She begged me to help her escape it, but I could not. By then the damage had already been done, you see. She was labeled mad. Do you know how difficult a position it would have put Heero in? To have a mad sister? It would have destroyed his mission. To protect it I did the only thing I could do."

Relena tried to dig her fingernails into the old mans flesh in an effort to free herself, but Dr Jaye just smiled sadly at her attempts. "You cannot hurt these old hands, they are already as damaged as they ever will be. Not even enough strength left in them to take your life. But enough to render you unconscious and enough to push you from the window."

Relena felt her strength ebb away, her hand movements became fluttery and weak. Her vision turned grey and as the black spots rapidly expanded pulling her into complete darkness she heard Dr Jaye say "They will think you committed suicide over Heero's rejection. He will be sad, but his mission will go on'.

Dr Jaye released his grip of Relena's neck as she went limp, moving his hands to under her arms to support her weight. Her head lolled back, already livid bruises were showing on the creamy whiteness of her neck. No matter, the doctor thought, the other contusions bought about by her fall would soon hide those. He shook his head as he lowered her gently to the ground. She lay as one already dead, only the gentle movement of her chest indicated that life still resided within her. Her skin was ivory white and her hair spilled over the red mahogany floorboards like a halo. Her white nightdress clung to her body, outlining her youthful slenderness.

Dr Jaye sighed. Apart from the marks he had inflicted on her, she was perfect. No wonder Heero had been so taken by her. Indeed, the girl even stirred a long unfelt need in the old man. He shook his head, reminding himself that he had a task to complete. Dr Jaye walked over to the window and looked out. The darkness was almost complete. The drop to the graveled drive below was not as high as it had been for Helena, but it would have to suffice. He could not risk being seen dragging the young girl up another flight of stairs. Considering the situation he thought that it would probably be morning before anyone found her body and by that time blood loss or the coldness of the night air would have done their work on the child. Not a particularly nice demise, he admitted, but he would do anything for Heero. And that had been proved when he had killed poor pretty Helena who had begged him first for help and then had pleaded for her life.

The doctor reached up and made sure that the sash window was open to its fullest, he then turned back to the girl. She moaned a little when he grasped her under her arms and started dragging her to the window, a certain sign that she was regaining consciousness. Dr Jaye knew that he needed to hurry. At the window he pulled her up into a sitting position, her head lolled forward and her fine blonde hair hid her face. The old doctor grimaced as he pulled her up level with the window, she was light but his spine was old and her weight gave him significant pain. He knew that he would be paying for this night's work in aches and pains for many days to come.

He had balanced her on the windowsill, her head cradled on his shoulder, her chest pressed enticingly against his. He breathed in the scent of her hair one last time. It was such a pity that she had not heeded his original warning. If she had left Heero alone she would have been free to live her young life. 

Gently he pushed her.


	12. Chapter 12

LOL – Chapter 11 got your attention, didn't it! Thanks to everyone who sent me comments and encouragement to finish this off. I am sorry that the final chapter has taken so long to get out, I had real difficulty writing the epilogue and changed it three times before I was satisfied (at which point it was longer than the actual chapter _) Hope you enjoy this!

Captivation

By kmf

Standard Disclaimer applied

Chapter Twelve

Heero strode through the trees on the Sanq estate under the darkness of an overcast evening sky. He did not really care which direction he went in, he just needed to walk – to do anything to get his mind off Relena. He had not been able to face getting into the stuffy carriage with Dr Jaye and had curtly told his old guardian that he was going to walk to Maresfield. It had been easy to ignore the doctor's protests as he walked determinedly off the main drive into the solitude of the Sanq Hall grounds. Heero needed the distraction of physical effort, he needed and wanted physical pain to divert him from the mental pain he felt.

As he walked away, he heard the carriage depart down the driveway, the gravel crunching in the coolness of the evening air. Dr Jaye was happy with the conclusion of Heero's relationship with Miss Peacecraft, but Heero was not. His mind was whirling with images of Relena beautiful and innocent in her white nightdress and her hair unbound, long and golden. An angel. She had looked like an angel. But the words that she told him were not angelic.

Relena had helped Une. She had helped the woman who had killed his sister.

__

…"Treize hinted that Une was responsible, but it was never confirmed."… 

Relena's voice rang clear in his mind. That was true, it was not confirmed. But the hint had come from Treize himself and Relena had believed it at the time. So had Heero. So had everyone else who had heard the tale. Why now did she choose to disbelieve? Why did she choose to go against him?

Heero had never cared for Une. He knew when he met her at Helena's wedding that she had feelings for Treize. He had observed her coldly watching the bride and had seen the animation that had come into her eyes when Treize addressed her. She had been a woman deeply in love with his sister's husband. In love to an extent that was to prove unhealthy - Une had given up everything for Treize: her husband, her fortune and her sanity. 

Heero tripped over a root of one of the hornbeams in the dark and found himself sprawled across the grass, the heaviness of his fall jarring the breath from his lungs. He lay there welcoming the slight pain in his hands and knees, which cut through the numbness he felt. He closed his eyes and pressed his face into the dewy dampness of the grass. His mind, however, would not be distracted from the analysis of Relena's words.

Une had been deeply in love with Treize. Was it possible then that she would try and take credit for an occurrence that would give Treize pleasure? Was it possible that Une had taken responsibility for a death? Had Une remodeled herself into someone new, just to experience a few golden moments of approval from the one she loved? Heero rolled over onto his back and looked up at the stars. He supposed it could be possible, if she had been so desperate to please Treize. 

And did that then mean that Helena took her own life? His sister had always taken much pleasure in living, Heero found it difficult to conceive that even life in an asylum would drive her to commit a mortal sin. And Helena knew that Heero would have freed her from her prison if she had just waited long enough for him to return from abroad. He shook his head. No, he could not conceive of circumstances horrible enough for her to commit violence upon herself.

But Relena had rescued Une when she thought that Une had committed the crime, a nagging voice in the back of his mind reminded him. Heero grimaced. As if I could forget, he thought. Relena had an overwhelming capacity to love, forgive and to help others. It was what made her special. It was what made her _her_. Her compassion shone and glowed like a beacon to him. Her beauty had initially attracted him, but it was her compassion that won his heart.

Heero groaned, raising himself up onto his elbows. He was an idiot. What she said was true. If she had not helped Une she would not have been acting true to herself. She would be the Relena that he had fallen so much in love with. Heero replayed the last words he said to her in his mind. 

__

…You are mistaken… 

He quickly got to his feet. How could he have been so cruel to her? How could he have lied to her, even when overtaken by the anger he had felt? Heero started running back to Sanq Hall, quickly retracing his steps. He would beg for her forgiveness; surely if she had it in her to forgive Une then she could forgive him.

Heero had wandered further than he originally thought. Either that or his impatience to be back at Sanq Hall with Relena was causing the trek to take longer than he imagined it ought. As he ran he thought of what he would say to her. He would not apologize, he could not. It was not in his nature to apologize for what had been said, or in this case not said. He would admit that he acted wrongly, that he was incorrect in his assessment of the situation, but he would not say he was sorry. 

Heero had an unerring sense of direction and, after the occasional stumble and curse in the dark, he perceived Sanq Hall in the distance. It looked cold and shadowy in the darkness of the night, the only indication that anyone was up was a pale light issuing from a second story window. It flickered in the night breeze dimly illuminating the curtains that, caught in the wind, were hanging outside the window.

It was Relena's room, he was sure. He could not recall the decor of her room, he could not remember the shade of curtains, and indeed in the grey dim light of night he could not really discern the shade now. The vision of Relena in a state of undress holding her shawl close to her slender body had overwhelmed him, her surroundings had been insignificant and not worth noticing. Heero did, however, know now where her room was since his abrupt visit, and he was sure that the only illuminated room was hers. 

He smiled slightly. Perhaps she had waited up because she knew that he would return to her, before even he had known. She knew him better than he knew himself, she was so perfect for him. Before this night was gone he would make sure that she was his forever. 

Movement in the room arrested his vision. A shadow cast by the candles showed the approach of Relena to the window. Not wishing to disturb the servants and perhaps cause more gossip and scandal for her, Heero prepared to call up softly and ask her to come down. Before he could call, his voice caught in his throat.

It was not Relena.

...Dr Jaye...

Heero felt instantly intense anger towards his old guardian. How dare he interfere again in his life. He watched as Dr Jaye lifted the sash window to its full height and peered out into surrounding grounds. Instinctively Heero hid behind the tree, thinking of reasons why Dr Jaye should present himself to Miss Peacecraft. And why Miss Peacecraft would entertain him in her room.

Heero frowned. Yes, Heero himself had been received in her chamber, but that was only because he had forced his way up there. Had Dr Jaye done the same thing? Surely she would have said no to the old man where she had said yes to him. Heero could not imagine the Dr being forceful enough to demand to see Relena. But he could see him secretly visiting her without her servants' knowledge. It was well within the doctor's personality to be sly.

The doctor moved away from the window and Heero moved closer to the house. He quickly considered his options. He could knock on the door and request entrance to Sanq Hall or he could take the direct route to Miss Peacecraft's room by climbing up the virginian creeper that decorated the front of the Hall. It was old and offered an easy route. Heero had been skilled in climbing trees in his youth and he thought that he still retained enough of those skills to make his ascent an easy one.

As he stood considering, he suddenly felt a pang of uneasiness wash across him. A nagging feeling, an anxiety that made him catch his breath and look up towards Relena's window. He had to get up to her immediately, he knew in his heart that something was wrong. He quickly moved to under her window, the pale light emanating from it did little to illuminate the creeper upon which he had decided to climb. He used his hands to feel for the thickest part of the stem and hoped that it grew basically in the direction of the lady's room.

Although the creeper was old, the stem itself pressed quite close to the masonry necessitating Heero to support his weight by his toes, or by turning his foot and using the side of his foot to balance. He was grateful that he still wore his kid gloves, the bark was sharp in places on occasion puncturing the material of his gloves and causing him to wince. Heero did not allow the pain to distract him, he knew that he had to get to the room as soon as he could. As he disturbed the foliage, dust from the leaves floated in the air and into his eyes making them feel gritty and uncomfortable. Moths were disturbed, cobwebs coated his face but so precarious was his perch that he could not wipe the threads away. Slowly he inched up the vine, wincing as he encountered parts that did not support his weight, the sticky tendrils pulling away from the cracks in the masonry in small showers of brick dust.

Finally he was within a couple of feet of the window. Hearing footsteps approaching the window he pressed himself against the foliage and peered up. Dr Jaye was again looking out, before pushing at the sash once again in what Heero perceived to be nervousness. What was his guardian doing? Heero was close enough now to hear any conversation, but the doctor was silent, as was Relena. Dr Jaye moved away from the window again and Heero began to climb the perilous last few feet to the safety of the window. He did not contemplate what he would say to Miss Peacecraft and Dr Jaye when he tumbled through onto her bedroom floor, he just needed to be off the vine as soon as possible.

Heero's head was level with the windowsill when he heard more movement. White clouded his vision and the soft scent that was Relena. She was sitting on the sill and Heero realized that his face was level with her posterior. Heero felt himself flush at the notion and moved up another foot or so, silently not wishing to startle her especially with his face so near a part of her anatomy that he ought not to be even considering. But as he moved up and got a better view, it was he that was startled. 

Relena was leaning against Dr Jaye's shoulder, his arms were firm around her slender body whilst her arms were limp at her side. Her head was nestled against his shoulder, her face hidden by her golden locks. Dr Jaye's eyes were closed, his face pressed into her hair. He looked for the world that he was comforting Relena. 

And then Dr Jaye gently removed his arms from around her and pushed her.

Heero felt his heart stop as Relena fell backwards. Her head tipped back, her hair spilling away from her face to reveal that her eyes were closed. She made no attempt to stop her fall, no automatic reaction. Heero braced himself and using his body arrested her fall, her upper back balanced precariously on his shoulder, her neck limp, her head bouncing on his back. She tipped a little to his left forcing him to release his left hand hold of the creeper to wrap his arm around her pulling her close. His hand across her chest sensed both the beating of her heart and her rhythmic breathing and he almost shouted in his relief that she was alive. 

His good cheer was only momentary as the additional weight of Relena caused the creeper to start pulling away from the wall and for him to lose his precarious balance. Heero cursed out loud.

"Heero!" 

Dr Jaye had opened his eyes to see that Heero had arrested Relena's fall and that Heero himself was now in danger of falling. The Doctor reached out around Relena and grabbed his ward by the lapels of his jacket pulling him closer to the building. For a brief moment all three were pressed close together, Relena sandwiched between the two men, her legs still hooked over the windowsill. Heero used the opportunity of Dr Jaye's grip, which secured Relena, to release his own hold of her and establish another handhold on the creeper, pressing his body against the girl cradling her between him and the building to ensure she did not slip further. 

Dr Jaye continued to hold onto Heero, concern in his eyes for his ward. Moving up with Dr Jaye's support Heero used his body to push Relena up and over the sill until the balance of her weight cause her to slide into the room. Dr Jaye moved to one side and pulled Heero the remaining way up the wall and into the room.

Heero spared no glance for the Doctor. His mind did not have room to consider why Dr Jaye had pushed Relena. Heero only had eyes for her and he knelt beside the unconscious girl who lay sprawled and undignified on the floor of the room. He pulled off his gloves and pulled her up into his arms. Her head lolled back revealing the viscous bruises around her throat. Heero growled at the sight, smoothing her hair away from her face.

"Miss Peacecraft.." Heero whispered "Relena...", he held her close, trying to be as gentle as possible as he did not know what other wounds she had suffered from. She stirred slowly, as if from a sleep, her brow furrowed in discomfort. Heero glanced up at Dr Jaye who stood hovering beside the couple, his claw like hands twisting at the material of his jacket in his agitation "What have you done?" Heero demanded.

"...Heero.." Heero turned his attention immediately back to his charge as she whispered words, croaky and faint from her bruised throat. "I knew you would come back." she managed to say.

He embraced her tightly, disregarding all convention. If discovered her reputation would be ruined, to be found embracing a man in her boudoir in a state of undress would spell the end to any chance of re-acceptance into society. But Heero did not care. He had to hold her close to reassure himself that she was alive, and that she had forgiven him for his treatment of her. 

"Relena.." he began "Please forgive me." he started. He hesitated over the words that came so hard to him but which he knew he needed to express "I was wrong not to trust your judgement. Thank God I realized it when I did." He buried his head in her hair, allowing himself the pleasure of kissing it.

He carefully got to his knees, still holding her close, then stood lifting her weight in his arms and carried her over to her bed. He laid her gently down, smiling slightly at her blush as she reluctantly loosened her grip from around his neck. He sat on the bed and smoothed her hair back, his gaze once again falling on her bruises. He hand stopped its movement and his eyes narrowed. He turned to confront Dr Jaye who had edged towards the door.

"Why?" he grated.

"Because I knew you would not be strong enough to stay away!" Dr Jaye said, poised to flee at the first sign that Heero would move towards him; he recognized the barely controlled anger in the younger man's eyes. "You have worked so long and hard on your career, I could not stand to see you throw it away for nothing."

"For nothing?" Heero surged to his feet, his hands clenched in his outrage "I love this woman. If you had killed her do you think I would have continued to care about anything?" 

"You did before." Dr Jaye retorted, then lowered his eyes to the floor unable to watch as realization came to Heero.

"Before..?" Heero repeated the doctor's last words. He went pale as he understood what the doctor had said "Helena." Heero glanced at the still open window then looked back at Dr Jaye "You killed Helena."

Dr Jaye said nothing. He did not defend himself, indeed there was nothing to defend. He backed up a step as he saw a murderous gleam in Heero's eyes.

"..Heero.." a tortured whisper came from Relena, and Heero tore his eyes from Dr Jaye and turned back to the girl on the bed. Her eyes were open and she stared intently at Heero, lifting her hand towards him. 

Heero immediately took her cold hand in his and sat on the edge of the bed caressing it. He watched as she grimaced as she tried to speak, the bruising on her throat making it difficult to talk.

"..do not.." she managed to say, before Heero reached out one finger and touched it to her lips.

"Hush." he said, not wanting her to hurt herself by talking, and not wishing to hear the words he knew she was trying to say to him.

She smiled gently, then pulled his hand from her mouth. "..forgive.." she said so softly that Heero could have claimed not to hear. But he knew what she was saying.

...Forgive him for what he has done both to me and to Helena...

Heero could not help but be amazed at the depth of compassion that Relena displayed. She was willing to forgive the man who had come so close to claiming her life. Heero, however, was not sure he could be so forgiving. He had trusted Dr Jaye all his life. Dr Jaye was to all intents and purposes father to him and Helena. How could this man, for the sake of Heero's career, have murdered poor gentle Helena? What had twisted the old doctor so that he considered a political career more important than life?

Relena kept staring at him and Heero could tell that if she could talk freely she would be pleading with him to let the Doctor go and that revenge would solve nothing. Heero felt calmer as he looked into her blue eyes. He had not listened to her and not trusted her before and that had led them both to this point - her bruised and battered, and him finally knowing the truth about Helena. Heero wished that he had listened to her. She would have been safe in his arms and he would have been blissfully ignorant as to the true perpetrator of the death of Helena. He closed his eyes, coming to a decision. 

This time he would take heed of her.

He did not look at Dr Jaye again. He could not trust himself to look at the man who had killed his sister and attempted to kill the woman he loved without having the raging anger begin again and the desire to take his revenge overwhelm him.

"Go." he growled at Dr Jaye, opening his eyes again to gaze at Relena who rewarded him with a smile "I never want to hear from you or see you again." Still he looked only at Relena, watching as she closed her eyes and a single tear rolled down her cheek. He caressed it away, listening to the door close behind Dr Jaye and his rapid footsteps down the hall.

Relena opened her eyes again. "Thank you" she mouthed, her throat too sore to produce more than ragged sounds. Heero reached down and pulled the girl into his embrace, and her arms tentatively crept around him giving him comfort. He buried his head in her hair again, breathing in her lavender scent trying not to think about what would have been if he had been but a few minutes later arriving at Sanq Hall. Heero pulled back slightly, smoothing her hair away from her face. She was tearful and was beginning to shake slightly with the shock of what had happened setting in. But she smiled bravely back up at him, her lips tempting him to draw close again.

"You will marry me." Heero whispered to her. It was not a request, it was not a question. It was a demand. Relena's smile broadened.

He kissed her then, gently on her mouth. It was the first kiss that Relena had experienced, her innocence making her shy. But with his touch sparks of pleasure awoke deep inside her, almost painful surges that made her whole body feel alive. She kissed him back, tentatively at first but then with growing passion. She delighted in the feel of his arms around her, pressing her close to his chest, his fingers losing themselves in her hair.

And all too soon it was over. Heero pulled himself away from her reluctantly, his breathing heavy and voice rough as he repeated "You will marry me." He stared into her dazed eyes

Relena's reply was quiet, scarcely audible, but firm and decisive. 

"Yes."

* * * *

Epilogue

Relena had not seen a great deal of Lord Yuy since the night he had clambered up the virginan creeper to save her life. Almost as soon as Heero had demanded that she marry him, Peygan had burst into the room having been woken by Dr Jaye's noisy retreat. The old butler cut a startling figure dressed only in his night-shirt and slippers and clutching a poker in his hand. He had misconstrued the tableau before him, assuming that his young mistress was being forcibly restrained by Heero rather than being held in a cherished embrace.

By the time the servant listened to reason, Heero had been forced to retreat to a corner of the room, evading the flurries of poker play whilst trying to explain the situation. It had taken Relena sending a pitcher crashing to the floor to draw Peygan's attention away from Heero, who swiftly disarmed the older man. Peygan had been shocked by the story and was profusely sorry for so nearly (in his mind) dashing the brains out of the young Lord. Heero needed no apology and was extremely grateful that the servant was so loyal to Relena that he would risk his life to defend her. Peygan, however, still had not gotten over his mortification of attacking a peer and still flushed red whenever he saw Heero.

The three of them had decided that the night's events should be kept secret. The scandal that already surrounded Relena would just be intensified by the news that she had entertained two men in her bedroom whilst in a state of near undress. Peygan had voiced his concern over the absent Dr Jaye, but Heero assured him that his old guardian would not return. Relena suspected that Heero was not absolutely sure about this point as he insisted that she travel to Bath that very night to join her brother and sister-in-law. His reasoning was that she would be hard pressed to hide the marks that Dr Jaye had pressed into her throat from the servants. Peygan would do his best to suppress rumors below stairs, but even he had limits and he doubted that he would be able to restrain Mrs Noventa's tongue. Heero had also wanted her to visit a doctor as soon as possible and he was certain that Millardo would have found a reliable physician in Bath that she could attend. 

Heero had not accompanied her, as much as she had wanted him to. He had stated, correctly, that it would not be acceptable. But he did tell her that he would soon be visiting Millardo to ask his permission to wed his sister, which he did within a day of Relena arriving in Bath.

Millardo had refused to admit Heero to his house firmly placing the blame of Relena's injuries with Heero. Heero, showing the stubbornness that Relena knew and loved refused to leave and declared loudly on the doorstep that if he was not allowed in via the door, then a window would do just as well. Reluctantly Millardo had let Heero enter and had listened impatiently to his request to marry Relena. At the end of Heero's monologue Millardo had refused.

It had taken the intervention of Lucrezia to finally change Millardo's mind. Relena did not know exactly what passed between the couple or what reasoning Lucrezia used to sway Millardo, but she had been singularly impressed with the results. Millardo immediately became civil to the younger Lord and agreed to the posting of the bans at the Maresfield church.

Heero had returned to Maresfield after kissing Relena to a near breathless state in front of both Millardo and Lucrezia (the former of which had gone such a shade of red that Relena feared he was going to suffer an apoplexy from his suppressed rage). Relena had been left feeling quiet bereft of Heero's company until Lucrezia had started organizing the wedding including taking her shopping for her wedding trousseau once Relena's bruises had faded.

Millardo, Lucrezia and Relena returned to Maresfield eleven days before the date of the wedding. Early the following morning Relena and Lucrezia set about the task of delivering wedding invitations. The simple cards had been printed in Bath and polite etiquette demanded that these cards be delivered precisely ten days before the celebrations to those people whom the bride and bridegoom wished to associate with after they were married. The guest list was not long, Maresfield was not a large village and there were not many people left there of whom Relena could claim a close personal acquaintance.

Lady Une accepted her invitation with much pleasure, as did Mr Barton. Hilde did not receive an invitation, nor did her two sisters, for Relena had written to her personally the week before begging her and her siblings to be her bridesmaid "for although I have no sisters of mine own to ask, I do count you closer to me than any other." Hilde and her sisters were delighted to accept and showed much delight over the gifts of dresses to wear to the ceremony.

The last call was paid to Lady Dorothy Catalonia, a lady over whom Relena had pondered long and hard before inviting. Relena was upset that Dorothy had rejected Mr Winner outright and had driven him away, for Relena would have dearly liked to have the young ambassador at her wedding, together with Catherine and her husband Rashid. Relena had finally decided to invite the Lady because it would give her the perfect opportunity to ask Dorothy why she had done as she had and perhaps offer her a chance to sway her mind.

However, Relena's plans were foiled for as they arrived at Lady Catalonia's estate she and Lucrezia found it to be shut up, sheets placed over furniture and stables empty. A young maid was still looking after the house and answered the door at Relena's tentative knock. She explained that Lady Catalonia was no longer residing at her estate and was not expected back in the foreseeable future. Relena immediately assumed that Dorothy had returned to London to follow the lifestyle she enjoyed prior to the death of her cousin. The maid, however, quickly gossiped that Lady Catalonia was abroad and that she had taken off suddenly after moping around the house for several days. Without any prompting the maid informed Relena and Lucrezia that Lady Catalonia's destination had been 'an Arab country' and that it was 'simply shocking to travel such a distance on her own' and that 'she was likely to be kidnapped and sold by a fierce heathen if she was not very careful'.

On this note, Relena had thanked the maid and left, tucking the final invitation in her reticule. She could not suppress the delight she felt at the news, and could not help but smile in her happiness. She knew exactly where Dorothy had gone; in search of Mr Quatre Winner. Dorothy was not the type of person to let the dangers of travel dissuade her from searching out her soul mate, even if she came to the conclusion that Quatre was the right man for her a little on the late side.

The final days went by in a blur of activity for Relena making the time pass so quickly when she was sure it ought to pass slowly. And when day finally did arrive Relena was the first to admit that the weather gave her great concern. When she awoke that Wednesday morning the first thing she did after leaving her bed was to draw back the curtains. Thick fog greeted her making it almost impossible for her to see the scarlet and crimson leafed hornbeams that grew in the Sanq Hall gardens.

She wanted the day to be perfect for herself and Heero, even to the extent that she had chosen a 'lucky' day, Wednesday, to be wedded on. Not normally a superstitious person she felt that with all the disasters that she and Heero had encountered since their first meeting, any scrape of good luck she could summon for the occasion would be a good thing. Heero had chuckled at her reasoning, but had conceded on the day; he did not care as to when they got married, just so long as they did marry. 

As the morning progressed and the fog began to lift, Relena began to feel reassured that the day she had chosen was lucky after all. By the time she reached the chapel she was sure of it. The sun shone brightly on the autumn day chasing the last of the clouds away, robins flittered in curiosity around the hedgerow that surrounded the chapel ignoring the small crowd of villagers that had gathered to watch the bride alight from her carriage.

Relena felt nervous as her step-father helped her down as she knew that she had not been in favour with the villagers since the incident with Lord Treize. However, most everyone was smiling at her with open honest looks on their faces. To one side stood a troop of young children all dressed in uniforms; tidy grey dresses with white pinafores for the girls, and grey short trousers and jackets for the boys. One girl and boy came forward holding out a small bouquet of wild flowers for her – blue Field Speedwell, Mayweed, pink Camion, and Seabious - whilst politely curtseying and bowing.

"You look beautiful Miss" the girl breathed as Relena accepted the gift and Relena recognized her to be Mariemaia – her face had filled out from eating good nourishing food and her short cropped hair had gained half an inch in length and was looking glossy and healthy.

"Thank you Mariemaia." Relena smiled and allowed the child to touch the smooth material of her dress. Relena had had difficulty choosing a dress to wear for her wedding; her wardrobe was full of wonderful clothes. The dress she had finally decided to wear had been a favourite of Catherine's and Relena trusted Catherine's good taste even in the girl's absence. It was a soft pink, worn over a white satin slip flounced with crape. She wore a small bridal veil fastened to her bonnet with a brooch of pearl and pink topazes. Her hair was simply dressed in light curls and parted on the forehead courtesy of a nimble fingered Lucrezia. To complete the outfit she wore a necklace and armlets of pearls and pink topazes, which Millardo had given her the night before telling her that they belonged to their mother. On her feet she wore white satin slippers and white kid gloves adorned her hands.

"They are all impressed by the school." Reverend Darlian whispered to her as they moved towards the steps of the chapel, his eyes moving towards the waving people "They can speak of nothing else, especially after some of the London papers ran articles on it." He squeezed her hand "It is always the way in small towns – the gossip of last month ago is forgotten when something more interesting this month comes along."

Relena smiled and waved back to those outside the church thinking that just a few weeks ago they would not have even looked at Miss Peacecraft for the shame that surrounded her. How quickly life changed – and within a few minutes she would no longer be Miss Peacecraft, but rather Lady Yuy. 

And then she was in the church and walking up the isle looking at Heero. He waited for her at the alter flanked by a very smart looking Duo and Hilde and her sisters who all looked beautiful in their matching light blue robes with cream pelisses and cream satin lined bonnets. Relena felt a touch of sadness fall upon her for if her step mother had still been alive Heero would have escorted her first up the isle and her dear Mama have been smiling encouragement at Relena as she walked towards her new life. Heero looked at her nervously as she approached mistaking the sadness in her eyes for trepidation on her part. She smiled shyly up at him as Reverend Darlian gave her hand to Heero and Heero relaxed, a small smile playing on the edge of his lips.

The ceremony was presided over by the Reverend Taylor who had recently taken over the parish from the retiring Reverend Darlian. A young kind man, he smiled encouraging at the couple before him as he asked them to repeat their vows to each other. Relena said her words quietly, looking deeply into Heero's eyes as she did so, and Heero repeated the same words to her with such honesty, sincerity and commitment that she knew that he was etching this oath upon his very soul itself.

__

…For richer and for poorer

…In sickness and in health

…Forsaking all others

…Till death we do part..

Relena felt tears well up in her eyes as Heero gently took her left hand and pulled off the kid glove. The Reverend Taylor held out his bible upon which sat a thick heavy gold ring that the clergyman had just blessed. Heero picked it up and gently slid it upon Relena's finger, his eyes never once leaving hers.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The Reverend finished with a smile "You may kiss the bride."

Heero still holding Relena's hand bent down to her upturned face and touched his lips gently to hers. Relena's eyes shut as an overwhelming sense of joy filled her, she was now his wife and that gentle-fleeting kiss was a promise of more to come. Feeling his lips leave hers, she gave a little sigh of happiness and opened her eyes to see Heero smiling at her. He held out his arm and she took it, holding it tightly as they walked down the isle of the church into the yard where the villagers all still waiting. They started to applaud the newly married couple emerged from the church.

As the church bells started to ring, Reverend Darlian threw handfuls of rice towards Heero and Relena. Heero looked startled at the act, as did the other guests, but Relena laughed and explained.

"It is a tradition in China – a wish of good luck for a newly wed couple."

Heero grinned as he helped Relena into the carriage waiting to take them back to Sanq Hall and the wedding breakfast. The open carriage had been decorated with white ribbons and had old shoes strung out behind it.

"I do not need any more good luck." He said as he clambered up into the carriage beside her sitting as close as he could. He held her hand in his "My captivating wife, I have you and that is all I ever want in this world."

The End

Phew! Its over and done with. I really hope you enjoyed this and would appreciate any feedback you care to give me. Was the ending too sappy, not sappy enough? Did I give too much information about the other characters, or did you like to know what was going on. 

I have had some people ask if this is going to turn into a trilogy. The answer is no. I have run out of Heero and Relena plot for this AU, and I think that if I write anymore its just going to become formulaic. I may at some point write some side fics – Duo and Hilde and how they resolve their relationship interests me, as does Dorothy treking halfway across the world hunting Quatre. But in the sort term I shall now take a break from all things Regency (..er, though I think my turn with Waltz of Wings is looming…). 

Thanks for any feedback you care to give ^_^


End file.
